Angelus
by Kage Mirai
Summary: COMPLETE: What if Angelus had never been cursed with a soul? What would that mean for Buffy and her crew? This is slash people, don't like it don't read it
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor will I ever, it's not going to happen although it would be nice but I know it won't. I'd never claim to own it.**

**What if Angelus had never fed from the gypsy and been cursed with a soul? This is based on that premise. There may be a little history viewed but for the most part it will take place starting in the first season and going from there. I might take some events from the first season but I might not. I won't have any of the Master so let's pretend he's loose somewhere else. You'll just have to wait and see. Feedback is welcomed as long as you're not an idiot and mean about it, be nice, if you see mistakes go ahead and point them out but be nice about it. I hate mean reviews, they upset me and then I go through a stint of not writing at all. Anyway, on with the story. Oh, and Bad Pet is pretty much done, I don't have the will to work on it and I left it off at an ok spot even though it does leave a lot hanging.**

Buffy Summers had come to Sunnydale, hoping for a normal life without all the vampires and demons. When a corpse was found in a locker she knew that wasn't going to happen. She had made new friends already at least, Willow, Xander, and Jesse, and she was dreading them finding out about her duty. She didn't want them to know, didn't want to have to worry about them but then again, she worried about them anyway. Her new watcher, Giles, had told her that Sunnydale was on the Hellmouth, that it drew in all manner of demon and vampire. She worried about her new friends, didn't want to see anything happen to them. The blonde slayer ended up telling them everything after they were attacked one night.

A pair of chocolate eyes watched through the library window, watched the slayer and her friends talking, watched the watcher flipping through a book. The owner of the eyes was sleek, dangerous, dressed in leather pants, boots, a scarlet silk shirt, and a duster. A perfect form, perfect for hunting, stalking, killing, taking, owning, destroying, and creating, that's what he was and when he saw something he wanted he took it. As he watched he saw what he wanted and he would have it. He had been alone for years, ever since he had left his childer. A part of him missed them but he was hunting for a pet, a toy, someone he could play with for awhile and then maybe turn if they were worthy of being his mate.

Buffy had allowed her friends to come with her on patrol, they were talking, enjoying each other's company, and the owner of the chocolate eyes and leather pants was silently following them. Finally he made a sound, he couldn't help it, he was tired of them not really noticing he was following, the slayer should have known he was there. She whirled around, seeing him standing there under a streetlight. He chuckled to himself, hearing her heartbeat speed up, she had no idea what he was, the fool.

He stepped forward, moving towards them, "You know, it's not really safe out here." He said calmly, his voice held the slightest hint of an Irish accent; it wasn't that noticeable, as if he'd been in the US for a long time.

Buffy looked at him for a moment, "I could tell you the same thing."

He chuckled softly, "Oh, I know you can hold your own, Buffy." He looked at each of them in turn, his eyes lingering on Xander for a moment, "Just worried about your friends."

She scowled slightly, "Well, it seems you know who I am who are you?"

He allowed a smile to grace his features, "Angelus. I'll be seeing you." He said before turning on his heals and walking away.

"I think we've done enough patrolling for the night, let's go talk to Giles, I want to know if he knows anything about him." Her eyes never left the one called Angelus as he moved away.

Xander's eyes couldn't leave him either. The brunette human wasn't sure why but the way Angelus had looked at him for that moment made him shudder. He didn't know what to think but he wasn't sure he liked it. The three of them made their way back to the library quickly, knowing Giles would still be there.

"Giles." Buffy said as they walked in the door, "I need to talk to you."

The Englishman looked up from his book, "What is it?" He asked, removing his glasses and looking at her.

"We ran into someone today, called himself Angelus. There was something odd about him but I don't know what…" She was about to continue when he interrupted her.

"Angelus?" He paused and she nodded, "I seem to remember something…" He trailed off, looking through his books. Finally he pulled one out, flipping through it and setting it on the table. He looked worried, "Read this." He said quietly, not about to read it out loud.

The three of them crowded around the book, each reading the page he had put out in front of him carefully. Willow was the first one done, she stepped back blinking, Buffy and Xander finished at the same time, both looked shocked, finding it hard to believe that the man they had met was a vampire. He hadn't attacked them, hadn't been anything but a little mysterious. He didn't seem like the heartless killer the book had made him out to be. Of course they couldn't really tell too much about him since they hadn't spent all that much time in his presence.

"I suggest that you stay away from him. From what I understand he likes to play with his victims, a lot. He's over two centuries old, the Scourge of Europe, and part of the Order of Aurelius."

"Awww, I was hoping you wouldn't find out for awhile." A mocking voice said from the door to the library, "Takes all the fun out of it." Without a thought Buffy had a stake in her hand, looking at him threateningly, "I'm not here to hurt you, well, at least not right now." He chuckled, "I enjoy playing and hope to enjoy many games with you." He said with a malicious smirk, "You see, I do so enjoy my games." He moved calmly around the library, looking around before spying the book they had been reading, he chuckled softly, "That book doesn't do me justice you know. There's a lot you watchers don't know about me." He smiled.

"What do you want?" Buffy questioned, keeping a firm grip on her stake.

He smiled, "I came here to talk to you." He paused, "Mostly talk." He chuckled.

"About what fang boy?" Xander piped up.

His smile grew and he burst into laughter, "I like you boy. This is going to be oh so much fun. You see," He ran his fingers over the edge of the table, "I do so enjoy a good challenge and playing with the four of you will be the most fun I've had in a long time. The last slayer I killed wasn't much sport." He smiled at Buffy, "Will you beg me to end your life when the time comes or will you be strong, not shed a tear as I torture you to death?" He questioned, causing her to scowl, "We'll just have to wait and see won't we? This is going to be a fun game Buffy; I hope you enjoy it as much as I will." He turned to walk out, "Oh, one more thing, I'll give you a hint, keep reading, find out what I enjoy doing, it might help you but then again it might not. History doesn't always repeat itself you know. So many possibilities this time around." His gaze flitted to Xander, "This is going to be a blast slayer. Stay on your toes." He said before walking out, duster flowing out behind him.

"Giles, find me everything you can on him. I'm going to get rid of him before he has a chance to hurt anyone."

"He's old and very powerful." He said, looking through the various books, "I don't know what else to tell you really. It's going to be difficult." He paused, pulling out a book, "Oh dear." He said, sounding a bit disheartened.

"What is it?" Willow asked, looking over his shoulder, she instantly went pale."

"Don't leave us hanging here, share." Xander said, looking at a picture in the first book. It was of an elegant 'A', the caption stated that it was Angelus' tattoo.

Giles cleared his throat, "Apparently Angelus has been responsible for the deaths of multiple slayers." He paused, "The last three that were called, he was the one responsible for their deaths."

Buffy blinked, "Are you serious? He's killed three slayers?"

"At least." Giles interjected, "He's killed more I'm sure." He continued reading, "He's a master of torture and enjoys playing with his victims. I don't know what else to tell you."

"So we find him and Buffy stakes him. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?" Xander asked, tracing the tattoo.

"Well, yes Xander, that is how it's supposed to work." Giles said, his glasses in hand, "We have to treat this vampire carefully, if anyone acts rashly it could be their death or torture. From what I've just read we need to be cautious and stick together. He likes to pick people off."

Buffy nodded, "Alright then, no one goes out alone or unarmed."

Angelus smirked to himself; he was going to enjoy this oh so very much. He was plotting, deciding who was going to go first, who he was going to torture, torment, and kill. The one called Xander kept coming to mind but no to maim, oh no, to torture and keep for a long time. He liked his spunk and attitude and knew that he would give that hurt puppy look once he had him under control. He loved that look as much as he loved seeing strong willed individuals break under his ministrations. It was then he decided that Xander would go first.

Xander was safe at home; well, as safe as he could be with his parents fighting. He was seriously debating on whether or not to ask Willow if he could come over and stay when there was a loud knock at the door. A scowl crossed his features and he looked out his window, trying to see who was there. All he caught was a glimpse of a black leather duster walking through the door and into his home. Big brown eyes grew wide and he began cursing under his breath, moving a chair in front of the door as well as his dresser, stacking things up to make it harder to get in. When he heard his parent's scream his fears were confirmed, they had invited Angelus in.

"Shit oh shit." He muttered, hearing a sing-song voice call to him from the other side of the door.

"Xander, oh Xander, here kitty, kitty." Angelus called, "I've got a surprise for you."

Xander fumbled with the phone, intending to call Buffy as quickly as he could. He knew the cops couldn't do anything just as sure as he knew he couldn't. He continued cursing as he dialed, hearing pounding at his door.

"Open up little Xander, it'll be better for you if you open the door." Xander could tell the vampire was loosing his patience. Angelus growled lowly, "Open the door boy." He snarled, his fist going through the door.

Xander was instantly reminded of the Shinning when he saw Angelus' face in the hole he had made. He half expected him to smile manically and say, 'Here's Johnny'. A nervous laugh bubbled up from his throat as he hit the last number to call Buffy. Angelus growled again, chocolate eyes narrowing dangerously. The ringing phone in Xander's hand seemed to be the cause of the growl.

"Please Buffy, please pick up." He was almost panicking.

Angelus smirked, "Calling Buffy?" He chuckled, "Oh this will be so much more fun!" He exclaimed, shoving on the door hard, the dresser scrapping across the floor.

When he finally heard Buffy's voice on the other end of the line he quickly spoke, "Oh god Buffy, you have to help me!" Angelus gave a final shove on the door, pushing it open.

"Oh yes Buffy, come help him." Angelus taunted, jerking the phone line out of the wall, "She won't get here in time, well, she'll get here in time to see the present I left down in the living room but not to save you." He growled, punching him hard.

The mortal's head whip lashed to the side as he fell to the floor, his head throbbing and his lip bleeding. His head was foggy as Angelus picked him up and kicked out the window, jumping outside and running off with his prize into the night.


	2. Whips

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, anything written here.**

**A little bit of torment in this chapter, tell me what you think. Also if you know any good Angelus/Xander stories tell me. I started this one because I couldn't find many and I love Angelus much better then Angel. Guess I have a thing for the bad guys. So e-mail me with any good links, my address is: kokkaku gmail . com (without all the spaces that is).**

A low groan escaped Xander's lips as he was slapped awake. He tasted blood in his mouth as he was slapped again. Slowly he opened his eyes, knowing that what happened wasn't just a dream. The vampire stood over him, wearing nothing but his leather pants, boots, and a malicious smile. Xander's eyes narrowed and he tried to sit up, only to find his arms firmly shackled to the headboard. He jerked at his bindings.

"Let me go you undead psycho!" He cried, squirming, his ankles were bound to the foot of the bed.

Angelus laughed, "Oh I love it when they squirm." He growled lowly, looking down at the struggling human, "This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to break and reshape you." He purred, running a finger down his throat, "Let's see if you taste as good as you look." With that he grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side, sinking his teeth into his throat. Xander screamed, trying to reach down and pull him off. Angelus pulled back, demonic visage firmly in place, golden eyes looked down at him as he licked his lips, "Delicious. So much better then the one who invited me into your house." He purred.

He swallowed hard, "What did you do to my parents?" He didn't like them much but they were his parents.

The demon laughed, "Just had a little snack, they were rather disgusting so I only took enough to taste before breaking their necks. The man tried to hurt me though; I tore one of his arms off." Xander blanched, "Something wrong boy?" He asked, running a finger over the wound in his throat before licking his finger off.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked softly.

He sighed, "I told you already." He growled, "And we're about to begin." As he spoke he pulled out a thin black crop.

Xander's POV

My eyes grew wide, I wasn't about to start whimpering, wasn't about to give him any verbal sign that I was petrified. I thought my struggling and wide eyes would be enough of a clue. The mere thought of what he was possible of made me want to get away from him as quickly as I could, the leather restraints prevented any escape, and quashed any hope of getting out on my own. I could only hope that someone would find me, that Buffy would stake Angelus and get me out of here before I became dinner or dead.

"Pay attention boy." Angelus snapped, bringing the crop down hard against my naked thighs. Oh god, I was naked! I was naked and alone with a male vampire! I began my struggles anew, that crop hurt. He brought it down again, right next to the previous strike, "Be still." His voice was a low threatening growl; his game face hadn't left his features.

I felt something dripping down the side of my leg from the most recent strike and looked down. A fine trickle of blood seeped from the wound. He had hit me hard enough to break the skin and I knew this was only the beginning.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, my thighs throbbed from the welts and wound.

He didn't answer; instead he ran his tongue over the wound, his fangs brushing against my skin. I couldn't hold back my whimper and it made him chuckle, "A few ground rules boy. You'll speak only when I give you permission, you exist because I allow you to, and your existence depends on my mood and whether or not you please me." He paused, his face sliding back into its human guise, "You will be punished as I see fit and you will be properly trained. You will not shame me and if you do I'll take it out of your pretty little hide." I blanched and swallowed hard.

Narrowing my eyes at him I spoke, ignoring the fact that he told me I could only speak with permission, "What the hell do you mean by that? What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?"

The crop came crashing down over my stomach. I let out a cry, trying to jerk away, "Don't move away from me boy." He growled, "Be still and keep your mouth shut or I'll gag you and that will take away half the fun. You will do as I say without question and you will do it immediately. I do not like to repeat myself." He paused, running the crop over my stomach, "To answer your question, I think you'll do what I say because if you don't you will suffer. You might even enjoy it." He smiled, the crop brushing over my length, I let out a gasp, "Oh yes, I think you'll come to enjoy it very much."

I shook my head, "Let me go."

He hit me again, "I didn't give you permission to speak!" I whimpered softly and he smiled, "I do so enjoy hearing you whimper. So pathetic, so perfect." He bit my ear and I squirmed away only to earn another hit with the crop, "Told you not to move boy." His voice was a low hiss in my ear, "I can see that I'm going to have to get a little meaner." He unchained my feet and wrists before pulling me off the bed and out of the room, "You will do as I say!" His voice was a low, angry hiss. I soon found myself hanging from less then padded metal shackles from the ceiling, "I'm going to burn that fact into your mind and you will never forget who you belong to. You are mine!" I felt the sharp sting of a full-fledged whip, a cry of surprise and pain escaping my lips.

Angelus' POV

His cries and screams rang through the room like sweet music. A shiver ran up my spine as I whipped him, hopefully driving home the fact that I was his god now, that I was the ruler of his world and I could and would do whatever I wanted with him. I was already hard, hearing his screams, seeing the blood flow. I purred, pressing myself up against his bloody back, the unmistakable bulge in my pants rubbing against his ass. He tried to pull away with a whimper, knowing what was pressing against him, but I gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place. I was going to enjoy breaking this boy oh so very much and once he was perfectly trained I might turn him, making him my childe. I almost hoped that he wouldn't be completely broken when I turned him, that there would be a part of him that continued to resist me.

I thrust lightly against him, growling in his ear, "Like that boy?" Xander shook his head, "No?" I reached around, gripping his half hard length, "Oh, I think you do." He let out a choked sob, "Tears so soon? You just survived a whipping and already you're crying because I'm pressed against you?" I laughed, "I'm going to fuck you raw later but right now…" I trailed off, giving his length quick, tormenting strokes. I laughed as he came, "Did the mean old vampire make you come?" I mocked, "I'm going hunting." I said, pulling back, "Don't go anywhere." I laughed, going to get cleaned up to pay the slayer a visit.

Taking a quick shower, I cleaned up quick, pulling on a clean pair of leather pants, my boots, and a deep blue shirt this time before slipping on my jacket. I was ready to taunt the slayer a little bit, see how she and red were fairing. On my way out I looked in on my boy, he was hanging limp in his chains, his wrists and back bloody, I made sure someone was watching him before I went out, didn't want him trying to kill himself while I was away. It didn't take me long to find the slayer, she was out patrolling alone and was in heated combat with a recently risen vampire. I sat back and watched, it didn't take her long to dust the fledge. I walked forward, clapping mockingly.

"Good show." I laughed.

She spun to face me, "Where is he?" She asked angrily, not leaving her combat stance.

I feigned innocence, "Where is who?" I asked.

"Xander, what did you do with him? Where is he? If you've hurt him I swear I'll…"

I cut her off, "You'll what? Stake me? Don't make me laugh. You couldn't stake me if your life depended on it, and it does." Oh how cliché that line was but I couldn't help it, I had to use it, "You're not very threatening." I said, walking up to her and leaning close to whisper in her ear, "You fear me, I can smell it." I hissed before running my tongue up her ear. She made a sound of surprise and hit me, hard, flinging me back into a tombstone. I laughed, "Little girl packs a punch. I didn't take your Xander." I lied, "But maybe someone else did or maybe he just ran away, isn't that always a possibility?"

"I saw his parents." Her eyes were narrowed angrily.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Am I supposed to care? Well, I don't. I don't care what happened to them and I don't care what happens to you or your friends. Good luck slayer, I'll be seeing you or maybe one of your friends soon." I said, turning to walk away. She moved fast, intending to drive a stake through my heart. I was faster, dodging out of the way and grabbing her wrist, "Too slow little girl and that wasn't very good manners. Never attack when a person's back is turned, it isn't sporting." I threw her away from me and continued walking.

**Next Chapter: Xander's training really begins. Poor Xander.**


	3. Branding

**Disclaimer: I don't own, plane and simple.**

**Another chapter down. Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review, I appreciate it. I'm still looking for Xander/Angelus fics to read so if you know any e-mail me the link please. Thank you Hajnie-chan for the recommendation.**

It had been three days since he had woken up chained to a bed with the vampire standing over him. He had been trying to keep track of time. It was difficult but he kept track by how often he was fed. Once a day a vampire would bring him food. His captor fed him well for that one meal. Very well balanced, with something from each food group. Xander was beginning to worry. Angelus hadn't been to see him in those three days. It was a relief, his wounds had scabbed over nicely but he was worried that he was going to be food and not make it through his next meeting with the vampire.

Angelus walked in, dressed the same way he had been the previous time. He looked down at him, disgusted, "You reek." He growled, jerking him roughly to his feet. Xander let out a yelp of surprise and pain as a few of the whip marks were pulled open. He followed helplessly as fresh blood oozed its way down his back, "Be quick boy." He said, throwing him into a bathtub filled with steaming water, "Shave as well." With that said he sat down on the toilet seat.

"A little privacy?" He snapped from his place in the bathtub, his back was on fire. The wounds hurt so badly at the touch of water.

Angelus raised an eyebrow and rewarded him with a hard slap, "Don't sass me boy. Wash up quick and get rid of that hair on your face, I know there's not much there but I want it gone."

"And what do you want me to use? My hand?"

The vampire hit him again, "Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told." His voice was a low growl.

Xander narrowed his eyes and quickly began to wash himself, when he was finished he looked up at the vampire, wondering how the hell he was supposed to shave. He grabbed his hair, jerking his head back and smearing shaving cream over the lower part of his face. Without a word he pulled out a straight razor. The human's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. With quick, sure strokes, Angelus quickly shaved his boy's face, wiping off the razor after each pass. Xander soon found himself hanging from the bathroom ceiling. He hadn't even realized he'd been manacled until it was too late.

"What the hell!" He asked, squirming.

He gave him a sharp spank and began to smear shaving cream over his legs, "Be still and shut up or I might slip and you'll loose something." He punctuated the statement by putting some of the cream around his length. Xander's eyes grew wide and he whimpered, stilling, "Good boy." With that said he began to shave.

He was good at it, quick and efficient, not missing a single spot. The human bit his lip when he began to work over and around his length and balls. He nearly whimpered as the blade moved over him carefully. Finally he was finished and he rinsed him off, running his hands over his now smooth legs.

"Much better. If I decide to turn you the rest of your hair will go, well, except what's on your head." He chuckled softly, "Dry off." He unchained him and handed him a towel. Xander was quick to comply. He wrapped the towel around himself when he was done and looked at Angelus expectantly, wondering what he was going to do now, "Time for your training to begin." He smiled maliciously, "Drop the towel and get down on your hands and knees." He ordered, "You're going to crawl beside me where you belong."

"No way!" The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it, "I'm not some dog!"

Angelus backhanded him, hard, making him fall to the floor and bite his tongue in the process. He tasted blood from where he had bitten himself, "At least a dog knows its place and doesn't try to become something more." The vampire growled, buckling something around his throat. Xander inwardly groaned, it was a collar. A tiny padlock made it so the human couldn't remove it, "You are mine now Xander, your friends won't find you, and they can't save you from me. You're in my world now and in my world I am your life."

"Jesse." Willow said, wrapping her arms around her friend, "There's been so much going on! I'm happy you're back!" She said, he had been gone on vacation for a few weeks and had missed Buffy's arrival and Xander's kidnapping. Willow had already asked Buffy if it was alright to tell him about everything, "Come on, I have so much to tell you."

Jesse hadn't even been able to get a word in edgewise, "Will, what's up, where's Xander?" He questioned as she pulled him into the library.

Once they were inside Willow began to tell him everything, starting from Buffy's arrival. The teenager took it pretty well; he didn't look too surprised when he was told that vampires were real. He was more worried about his friend. That night, Willow, Buffy, Jesse, and Giles were in the library, trying to figure out where Angelus could be and where he was keeping Xander.

"You won't find my childe that easily." Someone said, walking into the library. It was a petite blonde, she looked to be in her late teens but from the word childe they all knew that she was old, older then Angelus to be his sire. Her eyes looked a bit haunted, "I know your friend has been taken by my childe, he doesn't give up things that he thinks are his." The four of them looked over at her as she stood at the library doors, "I'm Darla and I made Angelus what he is today. Now I wish I hadn't."

"Be still boy." Angelus growled, using his body to pin the struggling human down, "You're going to be marked as mine whether you like it or not." He held a wickedly curved dagger in his free hand, the boy's back open for what he was about to do, "I said be still!" He snapped as Xander tried to buck him off, "If you don't hold still I'm going to make you bleed far more then you already will." He was straddling the boy's hips holding his wrists above his head with the hand that wasn't holding the dagger.

A whimper escaped his lips as Angelus held the blade to his back. Carefully, painfully, he began to carve into him. Each stroke artfully done, mimicking the 'A' on his own shoulder. Instead of the bird that was a part of his 'A' he carved in a pair of angel's wings. Xander's throat was raw from screaming and he was soon only able to let out whimpers and half cries as Angelus continued his drawing. He didn't move, couldn't as pain continued to rip through his back. Tears stained his cheeks and the bedding beneath him. It wasn't long before Xander passed out and Angelus was left to his drawing in peace. He smiled as he looked over his fresh mark, running a finger through the blood.

"Perfect." He growled, licking his lips. Carefully he began to clean it off; not wanting to ruin what would turn out to be a perfect scar tattoo. Without a word he smeared antibiotic on it and put a clean pad over it to keep it clean and help it heal properly, "Mine." His voice was low and possessive, "And there's no way I'm letting the slayer take you from me." He ran a finger down his spine, purring lowly, "I want you." He growled, "But you're not ready to belong to me fully. Oh, you're mine, but I have to make you worthy to take me into you." He chuckled, petting down his back and sides.

"So you created Angelus, huh?" Buffy asked the blonde sitting across the table from her.

Darla nodded, "Yes, I'm his sire."

Jesse spoke up, "So what are you doing here and why aren't you trying to kill us?"

She sighed, "I suppose those are valid questions. See, to put it simply, I was cursed for killing the gypsy that I brought for Angelus to play with. To make a long story short, he wasn't there when I brought her home and I couldn't just let her go, so I killed her instead. Her clan was a little upset and they cursed me to bear a soul." She paused, "As to why I'm here, well, Angelus still wants to, 'put me out of my misery' as he puts it and honestly I don't blame him. I thought that by helping you I cold start to…atone for all that I've done. You want your friend back and I'm going to help you. I won't let him hurt anyone else."

"Well, I suppose you know him better then anything we've read. I just hope it's not too late for Xander." Buffy paused, "What do you think he wants to do with him?"

Darla looked down at the table for a moment, "Well, if his habits haven't changed, and I doubt they have. He'll start by 'training' him, which is a nice way of saying he's going to break him. If he's decided that he's going to keep him for awhile he'll brand him by carving into his shoulder."

Jesse didn't look too happy, "And if he doesn't plan on keeping him?" He wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Then you would have found his dismembered corpse a day or two after he was taken." Darla replied, her voice very serious, "I think he intends to keep him for a long time. Your friend is just his type."

Willow looked at her intently as she spoke, "How can we find him?" She questioned, wanting her friend back.

"He's always enjoyed places where he'll be harder to find but that are better then say, a crypt or factory. Although if he had a choice between the two he'd take the factory. Best way to find out is to ask around. He doesn't stay completely hidden all the time, someone is bound to know something.

"Ask around, you mean like before I stake a vampire I ask it, oh, by the way, do you know where Angelus is holed up? He kind of kidnapped my friend and I want him back." Buffy snapped, getting tired of dealing with the vampire.

"Well, there are demon and vampire hangouts in every town. I suppose I could ask around for you. If you'd like me to that is." Darla ground out, soul or no soul, she did not like being mocked.

"Yes, thank you Darla." Giles said before anyone else could speak.

**Next Chapter: Xander pretends to be submissive while looking for an escape.**


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I love seeing what people think, no matter how short it is. Sorry Rivana but there's no way that Xander is going to be the dominant one. I can't see Angelus submitting to anyone. I can see Angel submitting but not Angelus. Anyway, here's the next part.**

Xander awoke to a throbbing shoulder and an aching head. All that screaming had not only made his throat raw but had given him a wicked headache. He was not a happy camper and began wondering if he should just swallow his pride for a little while and do what Angelus wanted until he could either find a way out or be rescued.

"Morning boy." Angelus said, walking into the room.

Xander looked up at him, not uttering a word. Angelus merely raised an eyebrow before giving him a plate of food. The human ate in silence, neither of them spoke. Angelus watched him intently, looking thoughtful. The vampire knew that the human hadn't given up but he also knew that his submission, even though unwilling, would make it far easier to tame and train him.

"What do you want me to do?" Xander whispered softly, "Just tell me what the hell you want me to do and I'll do it, please, just don't hurt me anymore."

Angelus chuckled, "Well, as good as that sounds, I can't promise not to hurt you, after all, I enjoy causing pain."

"Then what's the point of doing what you say?" He asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"You'll just have to do as I say and find out, now won't you boy? Now be quiet and I'll tell you what I want you to do." Xander snapped his mouth shut, he wasn't going to say a single word, "Good boy, now then, we're going to start with a kiss." That caused the human to scowl and Angelus smiled, "I'm not going to bite you, yet, I just want to see what your body knows before I begin teaching you. Since you're being all good for me I'm going to be nice about it."

Without any further words the vampire pressed his lips against Xander's, rubbing his tongue over the boy's tightly shut lips. He growled and bit his lip, wanting him to open his mouth, not later, now. Xander gasped at the bite, his lips parting enough for Angelus' tongue to slide into the warmth of his mouth. Immediately he bit down, hard. Angelus growled and pulled back, hitting him, sending him crashing onto the floor.

"You little bitch." He growled, "How dare you bite me!"

"How could I not? You said a kiss not tongue hockey!" He shouted.

He snarled lowly, hitting him again, "You bite me again and I'm going to break each of your fingers." Xander paled, "Do we have an understanding?" He nodded, "Good, now let's try this again."

Almost tenderly he stroked over the boy's face, caressing and petting over his skin. Xander gasped, eyes half closing, and lips parting. Angelus chuckled and smiled, sliding his tongue back into his mouth, and kissing him. Rubbing his tongue against his, trying to get him to return the kiss. Immediately his body responded, his tongue moving into action against the gentle coaxing. Angelus laughed, pulling back and smiling maliciously.

"Much better boy."

Xander's eyes narrowed and he growled, mad at himself for responding, "Go to hell deadboy."

Angelus chuckled and began to pet over his body, smiling wickedly, "No boy, I don't think so." Xander shuddered as Angelus' hands ran over his chest teasingly.

Angelus was winding the human in his grasp higher and higher. Soft, well placed touches caressed Xander's body, forcing him into a never ending nightmare of pleasure. His lips were parted in bliss as Angelus worked him over, using all of his skills.

Xander didn't recognize his own voice when he spoke, "More! Please!"

Angelus purred, "That's right boy, bed for it." His voice was low and husky with desire, "When I'm through with you I will hear you call me master." He wrapped a hand around the boy's dripping length and squeezed, wringing a cry from his lips.

His skilled fingers found Xander's opening and began to circle it, "Please." He was sobbing now, needing just a little more to push him over the edge, or would have if Angelus hadn't slipped a leather ring around his length, effectively cutting off any hope of release. He let out a wail, "Please!"

Angelus merely laughed, "What happened to that stubborn streak?" He questioned, running a finger up the underside of his length, "Let me hear you call me master and I might grant you release." Xander thrashed on the bed as Angelus restrained him, "You can't escape you know." His voice was a low taunting purr, "Beg me, call me master."

"Please!" Xander sobbed again, "I'm dying!"

The vampire leg out a rich laugh, "Not unless I say boy. Now beg!" He ordered.

"Please, oh god please, stop, let me come!" He thrashed harder, "Master, please!" He couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth.

"Much better boy." He purred, removing the ring and giving his length a quick jerk, "Come!" Xander screamed and arched back, coming hard, his length jerking in the demon's grasp. As he lay panting, Angelus brought his hand to the boy's lips, "Clean off my hand." He ordered coldly. Without thinking, Xander lapped his spending off the vampire's hand, "Good boy. You've pleased your master." He paused, watching him clean, "Now for your reward." HE wanted to take his boy or have him use that mouth of his but he knew it wasn't time. Easily he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom for a hot bath, "Bath time boy. You get to enjoy this one." As he spoke he deposited the worn out boy into the bath. Xander groaned lowly, luxuriating in the hot water. Angelus sat and waited. He would give him time to relax and enjoy it before pulling him out.

Darla was worried about Xander. She didn't know him very well but that didn't change the fact that he was in her childe's grasp. She knew all too well what he was capable of. Some sick part of her, her demon, was proud of him but her soul was not. Thinking about her childe made her wonder about his childer. They weren't here, she knew that much, but if they weren't with Angelus then where were they and would they ever come here. She didn't want Buffy to have to deal with all three of them, especially Drusilla's insanity. She would tell her of the possibility, she didn't want to see her unprepared to face what she had ultimately been the cause of. She hadn't been able to get an exact location of where Angelus was either, only vague rumors of him being in some cave or mansion.

"Buffy." She said softly, "I need to tell you more about Angelus. Well, not really about him but his childer." She had managed to catch the slayer alone for once.

The blonde girl nodded, "Alright." She said, sitting down at a table in the Bronze, "Go ahead."

She took a deep, unneeded breath, "There's the very real possibility that William and Drusilla might come here looking for their sire." She paused, "Drusilla is rather, insane. She sees things and is very vicious when she's lucid. William takes after Angelus more. He's killed two slayers that I know of. These aren't your normal run of the mill vampires. They are powerful and I don't want them to show up and you not be fully aware of what they can do."

Buffy nodded, "Thanks Darla. Have you found out anything about where Angelus is?"

"There are only rumors. It seems as though he's hiding himself pretty well this time. Some say he's hiding out in caves while others say he's in some mansion. I'd be more inclined to believe the mansion over the caves though."

"Yeah, from what I've noticed he likes decadence. I'll start looking around old mansions."

"Buffy." Jesse hurried towards her, causing Darla to sigh, "I just got this note, you have to read it." His hand was shaking a bit as he held out an envelope to her.

She took it, opening the envelope and pulling it out quickly. What she saw made her swallow hard. There was a perfect drawing of Xander, chained to the bed, a look of pure bliss on his face and scrawled in Angelus' flowing script were the words, 'Isn't he beautiful? He's mine now slayer, don't touch.'

**Next Chapter: Xander tries to escape and Spike and Drusilla show up.**


	5. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, any of it.**

**Well, here's the next part. Xander torture in this section, poor Xander. Tell me what you think.**

When Xander awakened and noticed that Angelus wasn't there he decided to make his escape. Quickly and quietly he made his way to the door, picking up his towel from the previous night's bath he wrapped it around his waist, not really caring too much if it remained in place or not. Being picked up by the cops for streaking was better than being here. He silently praised god for the unlocked door as he peeked out. Only seeing one vampire didn't put him at ease, that was one vampire too many in his book. He wasn't sure how he finally made it outside but the moment he was out the door he ran.

William the bloody, also known as Spike for his penchant of torturing with the aid of railroad spikes, was in search of his sire. His companion, the weak and insane vampire Drusilla, needed his help. She had barely survived a mob in Prague and Spike wasn't about to lose his Dark Princess. When the young man in a towel ran into him he was surprised. He hadn't been paying as much attention as he should have been. Quickly he grabbed the struggling boy.

"Oi, Dru, dinner." He said, dragging the boy over to her.

She looked at him for a moment, "Daddy would be most cross if we ate his kitten for dinner." She purred, running a finger down Xander's cheek, "The kitten shouldn't try to run away from daddy." She cooed to the struggling human, "Daddy will be most pleased to have you back. He'll make his kitten squirm and bleed and cry. Cry such pretty tears."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "So Dru love, do the stars tell you where 'daddy' is?" He held Xander firmly.

She put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh." She looked up at the stars and moon.

"Spike? Drusilla?" It was Angelus, Xander struggled harder.

Drusilla beamed, "Hello daddy." She purred, "Spike found your kitten running wild."

Angelus scowled, "My kitten?"

Spike turned to face him, "Dru says this is yours Angelus."

The elder vampire's eyes narrowed and he growled dangerously, "Boy! You're going to suffer for this after I stake your guard." He was infuriated.

"Xander!" It was the slayer.

"Buffy! Help!" Xander cried.

Angelus growled lowly, "Spike, get him out of here, I'll find you later to get my boy back and catch up."

Drusilla growled, "The bad slayer wants to take daddy's kitten." Her eyes narrowed, "And mommy wants to help her." She said as Spike pulled her along.

"Angelus." Darla was with Buffy this time. "Go get your friend Buffy; I'll take care of Angelus."

He smiled, "Darla." She swung, hitting him.

He growled, game face in place. Immediately he retaliated, hitting her in return. Buffy ran after Spike, Drusilla, and Xander, "Hold him." Spike said, giving Xander to Drusilla after knocking him out, "I'm going to put another notch on my belt."

Buffy caught up to find Drusilla petting an unconscious Xander and Spike waiting for her. Immediately she dropped into her stance, determined to get her friend back. Spike smiled at her, shrugging off his jacket.

"Ready to play slayer?"

She smiled, "With a weakling like you? Yes." She taunted.

Spike growled, she was trying to bait him and he knew it. He had killed two slayers, knew how, and knew what made them tick. They all had a death wish and he would play death come to call.

"How's the soul treating you?" Angelus teased, blocking a punch and delivering one of his own.

She snarled, "It's your fault you know, if you had been there I wouldn't have it."

"You're right, I would." He laughed, "Honestly though I'm glad, I don't think I'd make a good lap dog but you do." He continued to goad her as they fought, "Have a stake with you Darla? I need one to get rid of the weakling you've become. Do you think shooting you would work since you're practically human now?"

Darla knew she was going to have to run soon, she only hoped Buffy had gotten Xander back. She would run the way they had gone, "Oh slayer!" Spike's voice could be heard by both Darla and Angelus, "You're so much more fun then the other two!"

Darla ran, she had to help Buffy, "Buffy!" She shouted, running into the area they were fighting in, "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Xander." She swung, hitting Spike in the jaw.

"Mommy can't have daddy's kitten." The insane vampire said firmly, petting Xander's hair.

"Drusilla, give him to me." Darla coaxed.

She shook her head, "No, it's daddy's kitten. Mommy has the bad, dirty soul; she won't give daddy his kitten."

"Good girl Dru." Spike praised, hitting the slayer hard.

Darla shook her head and took on the persona of the person she once was, "Bad Drusilla, give him to me now." She ordered, her voice angry, "Give mommy the kitten now."

Drusilla shook her head, "No mommy, daddy would be cross with me."

Darla really didn't want to hurt her but Angelus was almost there. She moved to take him when she heard Angelus growl lowly.

"Good girl Dru." He praised as she inched away with Xander firmly in hand, "Bad Darla." He said, shaking his finger at her mockingly, "No treat for you."

"Buffy! Now! We have to go or we'll never be able to get him back, we'll be dead."

Buffy looked torn as she fended off Spike. Suddenly she ran towards Drusilla, intending to grab Xander and run. When Spike got in front of her she quickly changed directions, running off. Darla went after her.

Angelus held a hand up, telling Spike to stay, "There will be plenty of chances." He looked over at Drusilla, "Good girl Dru." He walked over and she held him out like a doll.

Angelus took him just as he was waking up, "He was a bad kitten. You'll make him cry, won't you daddy?"

"Oh yes, I'll make him cry Dru. I'll make him cry and bleed and when I'm finished he'll never try to leave again."

Xander paled, "Can I watch daddy?" She asked, looking excited.

He smiled, "We'll see Dru." He looked over at Spike, "What brings the two of you here?"

"Need your help." Spike said, it was obvious he didn't really want to be here, "Well, Dru does. See, Dru and I ran into a bit of a spot while we were in Prague and well, Dru almost died. Need your help to make her better."

Angelus nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. In the mean time let's go see about staking my boy's guard." He pulled Xander along, motioning for Spike and Drusilla to follow.

Together, the four of them, returned to Angelus' home. The moment they entered Angelus pulled Xander to his room and threw him in, closing the door behind him. Angrily he looked for a stake, still upset that Xander had escaped. Grabbing the minion that he had assigned to guard his boy he pulled him over to where Spike was waiting. Drusilla was looking around at everything while still staying near Spike.

"Will you hold this for me Spike? I need to find a stake."

Spike smiled as the minion begged for his life. He smirked as Angelus came back with a stake, "Don't you think that's a little too easy on him?"

"Yes but I don't have the time or inclination to torture him right now, I have a pet to torture instead."

"Well, I want some sleep and I think Dru wants to watch you play with your pet."

Angelus nodded, "I'll show you where you can stay then I'll go get my whip and Dru can watch." She clapped happily as Angelus led them to a room, "You can stay here."

"Thanks." Spike said, flopping onto the bed, "Make sure Dru takes it easy." He said as the two of them walked away.

Xander had tried to find a way out of the room; he was panicking and knew Angelus would be coming for him soon. Finally he wedged himself between the bed and the wall, trying to put as much space between him and the door as he could. When it opened he heard a whimper escape his lips.

"Come here boy. I'm going to start counting and for every second I have to count you'll get five more lashes at the end of your punishment." He growled. Before he could even begin Xander scrambled out, standing in front of him. He chuckled, "Good boy." Drusilla smiled and sat down to watch, "Turn around, hands on the wall." He ordered icily, cracking the whip once.

Immediately he complied, swallowing hard. When the first strike bit into his back he gasping, trying to prepare himself for the next strike. He couldn't prepare himself for the pain, Angelus was good, he hit the spot right next the first strike wringing a whimper from his boy's lips. He continued, wielding the whip with great skill. Blood trickled down Xander's back, his hands gripped at the wall beneath his hands. He was determined not to scream, he had to will his legs not to collapse under him. His back was on fire as Angelus tore into it. He heard Drusilla purr as she watched the trickles of blood flow down his back and legs. He was shaking, could hardly keep standing, but Angelus wasn't about to stop. Holding in his cries, he bit his lip, his teeth going through the tender skin. Finally his legs gave out and he hit the floor, shaking violently. He was on the verge of passing out when Angelus stopped, putting the whip aside.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream." He said, gripping his chin and turning his face so he could see, "But you bit through your lip." His thumb ran through the blood that had trickled down his chin, "Come here Dru." He said with a smile.

She stood and moved towards him, smiling, "Yes daddy?" He held the blood on his thumb to her lips and she licked it up, purring, "Daddy's kitten is sweet."

Angelus chuckled, "I'm glad you think so Dru." He ran a finger through the blood on his back, letting her lick his fingers clean.

Xander whimpered, afraid that this reprieve wouldn't last long. He was right. As soon as Angelus had finished toying with the blood he jabbed his fingers into one of the wounds causing him to scream loudly. His fingers probed each wound painfully.

"Please oh please god please stop I can't take anymore." He babbled through his cries. Tears streamed down his cheeks, "Please!" He begged.

"Are you going to try to escape again?" He questioned as Drusilla grabbed his hand and lapped the blood off.

He shook his head, "I'll never try to leave again, just please stop, I'll do whatever you want." He sobbed.

Angelus smiled, "Good, go wash up quickly then come right back here. This is a test of your words."

Xander didn't hesitate. He did exactly as he was told. Not able to walk, he crawled to the bathroom and cleaned up as best he could before crawling back. Whimpering and shuddering in pain he collapsed on the floor. Angelus looked down at him before picking him up and putting him on the bed.

"Be still." He ordered, smearing antibiotic on his wounds.

Xander whimpered but didn't move. He felt the bed move next to him as Angelus got up, walking out with Drusilla in tow. The human lay in excruciating pain, every movement or attempted movement reminded him of his punishment. Finally he fell into an uncomfortable sleep, whimpering in pain as he drifted off.

**Next Chapter: Angelus claims Xander and Buffy takes to kidnapping.**


	6. Claimed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, understand?**

**There's slash right at the beginning, you've been warned!**

Angelus could see how much pain his boy was in while he slept. Part of him wanted to comfort him and show that he wasn't all bad but he knew that was a side of him he wasn't ready to show. Kindness was a reward, nothing else. He honestly did care about him but he knew all too well how to tame him and coddling wasn't it.

"Wake up boy." He had been watching him for the past hour.

With a groan Xander opened his eyes, "Huh?"

"Time for me to fully claim you." He said, "And through this you will do exactly as I say or you will be under my whip again, understand?" He nodded, "Good, get on your hands and knees on the floor." As he spoke he unbuckled and removed his belt. Xander swallowed hard but complied. Without a word, Angelus poured oil into the crevice of his ass while freeing and coating his length with the same oil, "Now be still and relax or this is really going to hurt." As he spoke, the head of his erection pressed against Xander's virginal opening. It didn't take long for Angelus to breach him, wringing a sweet scream from his lips, "Oh gods boy, you're tight. Feels so good."

He began to snap into the prone boy beneath him, still fully clothed. The vampire moved smoothly, forcefully into him, putting a hand on his neck and forcing his upper body down. Xander shuddered and cried until Angelus hit something deep inside him, wringing a low keen from his lips. The vampire laughed, moving quicker, pressing against that spot over and over again. The human beneath him couldn't help but shudder, moans began to escape his lips instead of cries of pain. He shook his head over and over again, he didn't like this, he couldn't believe his body was reacting to the brutal treatment Angelus was giving him.

"Feel free to come whenever the need strikes you." He said with a chuckle, massaging the boy's now fully erect length.

Angelus continued his nearly violent pace, stroking and massaging as he sought his release. With a grunt he snapped in hard and came, filling him up with his cool essence, Xander followed after with a cry, shuddering. Angelus smiled, pulling back and running a hand through Xander's sweat slicked hair with a proprietary air.

"All mine now. Rest up." He said, tucking himself back in and walking out.

"I'm getting Xander back and I need your help." Buffy had a plan but she would need all the help she could get.

Darla nodded, "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to kidnap Drusilla." She said simply, "Trade her for Xander."

Darla shook her head, "It would work if it was William but not Angelus. If you can get Drusilla then you can get Xander. William hardly, if ever, leaves her side but we know Angelus frequently leaves Xander alone. If you can distract Angelus I can get Xander."

It wasn't long before they had decided on a plan and were ready to carry it out, "Let's go."

"You know, it's not nice to sneak into someone's home." Angelus said from behind Buffy, "Not polite. You should have knocked, could have given you a proper welcome."

She turned quickly to see him standing there with a long sword in hand, "Angelus." She smirked, "Would rather just face you myself."

He smiled, "What's your plan slayer? Come here to kill me?" He paused, "Or do you want to take a ride? My boy certainly enjoyed it." He purred.

"You bastard." She hissed, "How dare you do that to him?" Angelus tossed a sword over to her.

"Oh, he enjoyed it." He said as she picked it up.

She swung and he blocked, "This is between us, why did you bring him into it?"

"Who said this was between us? I know I never did. This involves whoever we bring into it. If I'm not mistaken you brought them into it." They fought as he spoke, "I don't think your heart's in this fight slayer." She barely blocked his swing, "Worried about my boy? Don't be, he's fine."

Buffy was waiting for the sign that Darla had Xander. Angelus was right, her heart wasn't in it, she wasn't here to kill him, only to rescue her friend. Finally she saw the signal and ran. Angelus' taunts followed her as she fled.

Darla laid Xander on Giles' bed. She was worried about him. His back, although medicated, looked horrible. The lash marks from his obvious punishment looked painful. The bit mark on his neck looked fresh and she feared that he had already been claimed.

"Darla, you got him?" Buffy asked, walking in.

"Yes, he'll be alright as long as Angelus didn't claim him completely."

"What if he did?"

She looked away, "Then he's lost to us."

"What does he have to do to claim him?"

"Have sex with him and both of them must reach completion."

"He said he took him." She looked at her sleeping friend, "What can we do?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "Keep him safe and hope that even though Angelus took him he didn't come. Although I'm pretty sure he did. He'll need to be watched at all times, especially now. He might try to go back to Angelus."

"Go back to him? Why in the world would he do that?"

She sighed, "If he's been fully claimed he'll want to be with his master. We'll just have to be here to make sure he doesn't go until we can find a cure."

"That bitch!" Angelus was enraged, "How dare she take what's mine!"

"Well go get him then." Spike said, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Angelus growled at him, "Be silent childe and let me rant." He stopped pacing and a wicked smile crossed his features.

Drusilla smiled and said in a singsong voice, "Daddy has a wicked mind." She paused, "His wicked, wicked mind is turning, planning all the things he's going to do to the evil slayer."

Spike smiled, "Oh do tell Dru love."

She put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh, we must not speak of daddy's plans."

Angelus smiled and walked out. He was going to make the slayer suffer until she gave him back his boy. With a malicious smile on his face he made his way through the streets of Sunnydale, intent on finding his boy, or one of Buffy's friends.

"Here slayer, slayer, slayer." He teased as he made his way down one of the streets towards her watcher's house, "Where'd you take my boy slayer?" He was getting tired of this. Finally he stopped in front of Giles' home. Looking silently into each window he smiled when he finally saw what he wanted, "My boy." He purred, watching Xander sleep. When he saw Willow walk in he growled, "You first red." He hissed as she brushed Xander's hair back and redid the dressing on his wounds, "My sire won't be far behind you. I know she had a hand in this."

"Buffy!" Willow shouted, she saw him out the window. He cursed softly, "Get up here!"

Buffy rushed up, "What is it?" She asked, "Is he awake?"

She shook her head and pointed out the window, "You should learn to keep your mouth shut red." Angelus purred, "I want my boy back." He looked at Buffy, "Give him back or I will take away everyone you ever cared for. I will make you suffer in ways you can only dream. If you want to avoid it then give him back."

She shook her head, "I won't give him to someone like you. He's my friend and I'll protect him."

"Then say good bye to your other friends and family." He jumped away from the window and ran off.

He was going to pay a little visit to Buffy's house and talk his way inside. Maybe he would play a little game with her mother first. Smiling to himself he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When Joyce Summers opened the door he gave her his most charming smile.

"Hi, is Buffy home?"

"Well, no, she said she was going to Willow's."

He looked disappointed, "I was supposed to be tutoring her in history tonight. My name's Angel, I'm from the college."

"Oh, well then, come inside."

He smiled and stepped in, "Thank you." He said politely.

She walked towards the kitchen, "Can I get you anything to eat while you wait for her to come back?"

"Oh, I think you can." He shifted into game face and grabbed her, sinking his teeth into her throat and beginning to feed.

"Angelus! Let her go!" It was Darla; it was obvious she hadn't gotten an invite yet.

He smiled, "Why? She's so…nummy." He laughed, running his tongue over the wound in her throat.

Darla narrowed her eyes, "Let her go Angelus."

"I want my boy back Darla. I'll come back and finish the job if I don't have him back." He said, tossing the limp form of Joyce at his sire.

She caught her as Angelus walked past, laying a kiss on her cheek, "Have fun."

**Next Chapter: Angelus plays and Buffy relents.**


	7. Returned

**Disclaimer: You know the score.**

**Thank you so much to those few people who have taken the time to review, I appreciate it so very much.**

He hid himself to watch, wanted to see Buffy's reaction. As Darla shifted Joyce into a better position Buffy ran up, "Darla, what…?" She started then gasped, seeing her mother, "Did…?"

"Yes, Angelus did." She said quickly, "I'll get her to the hospital. Come with me, I need to tell you what he said."

Angelus smiled at the enraged look on Buffy's face and decided to follow them to the hospital. Once they were inside and her mother was admitted Angelus walked in with a smirk on his face. Buffy glared at him, knowing she couldn't do anything in public.

"Get out of here." She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, "This is a public place, I can be here if I want. Just wanted to deliver the message my sire failed to." He paused, "If you want your mother and your friends to live then you will give me back my boy. If you fail to return him to me then I will take care of them one by one." He spoke quietly so only she could hear, "Starting with your mother."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare lay a hand on them."

He stepped close to her, "Return him to me and I won't." He paused, "He'll be well taken care of now that he has been fully claimed. Not only that but I think he wants to stay with me now. Would you deny your friend what he wants?"

"If it's not good for him I would!"

He chuckled softly, "And who's to say it's not good for him, you? I think it's best that you give him to me as soon as you leave the hospital. I didn't take enough to kill your mother but next time you can be sure that I will. I'll be waiting outside your Mr. Giles' home. If he is not released to me before sunup then I will kill your mother or one of your friends depending on who I can get to first." With that he walked out, he wanted to play with someone anyway but he could wait out the rest of the night.

"We have to get everyone safe. I-I'll ask Xander what he wants when he wakes up. I really don't want him hurt anymore; I don't want him to be under his control. It can't be good for him."

Darla nodded, "I know, I'll watch your mother, you go get everyone over to Giles'."

"Alright, I hope Xander's awake so I can talk to him." With that she left, heading to Giles' home.

Seeing Angelus waiting outside reminded her of what he wanted, "Buffy, are you alright?" Jesse asked as she walked in.

"No, I am so not ok." She paused, "Is Xander awake?"

Jesse shook his head, "I was just up there, came down to get something to drink. He looks exhausted and in quite a bit of pain."

"I have to talk to him." She said, making her way upstairs, "Even if I have to wake him up." Jesse grabbed a soda and followed her up, wondering what she needed to talk to him about. She sat down next to the bed and gently shook him, "Xander, wake up please." He let out a groan, "Come on, wake up, I have to talk to you."

He groaned again and opened his eyes, "Buffy?" He couldn't believe it was her.

She nodded, "Yeah." She smiled slightly at him, "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"What about?" He asked softly.

She looked down at the bed for a moment, playing with the comforter, "About Angelus. He…" She paused, "He said if you weren't returned to him he'd kill my mother and everyone else. I don't want to give you over. I want to know what you want. Do you want to go back to him? If you don't that's fine."

Xander closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at her, "Give him what he wants. I won't be the reason for anyone's death."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking into his chocolate eyes. He nodded, "Alright, let's get you something to wear. He was outside when I arrived. Can you walk?" She questioned, grabbing Giles' robe from the bathroom, not thinking he would mind and intending to replace it.

"Even if I can't I'm going to try." He sounded determined as he got shakily to his feet.

Buffy helped him into the robe and downstairs. As they were walking to the door Jesse finally spoke, "Xan, don't do this man." He wrapped his arms around his friend, "Please Xan, don't leave."

Xander hugged him in return, "I have to, it's for the best." He was resigned to his fate, "I'll miss you Jess, don't do anything stupid, please." He said before pulling back and going for the door, "Take care of Willow."

Angelus was waiting outside, "How touching." He mocked.

"Master, can I please say goodbye to my friends?" He whispered.

To their surprise he nodded his consent. Xander gave Buffy as big of a hug as he could, "I'll find a way to save you." She vowed, returning the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." He said softly, "Take care of Willow and Jesse for me, please?" She nodded, "And take care of yourself, no dying, you hear me?" She laughed and Xander gave her a final hug before going to Angelus, "Alright."

He looked him over for a moment, "You can hardly walk." He stated, picking him up easily, gently, "I won't have you hurting yourself."

Buffy watched, surprised at his apparent tenderness before Angelus walked away carrying his boy. Once they were safely at home, Angelus bathed him quickly in silence before taking him to bed and tucking him in. Xander was confused at his change of attitude, wondering why he was suddenly being gentle and nice.

"Master?" He whispered softly in question, wasn't about to call him anything except that.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

He swallowed hard, "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

"You're behaving." He replied, "As long as you continue to do so I won't have to punish you and we can have a nice relationship. You misbehave and I punish, you behave and I reward, simple as that. Understand?"

He nodded, "Yes, I think so." He whispered.

"You think so? It's a simple yes master I understand or no master I don't get it. When I ask a question I expect a yes or no not an I think so."

"Yes master."

He smiled, "Good."

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"Now I let you rest for a bit, while I go out and have some well deserved fun." He got to his feet, "And don't worry, as long as you stay here and your friends stay out of my way they won't be harmed." With that he walked out.

Buffy had returned to the hospital to check on her mother, they talked for a bit, Joyce confirming what she already knew. On her way back home she decided to do a little patrolling, hoping to find Angelus and stake him, she was disappointed to only catch a glimpse of Drusilla, hearing her sing her mad tunes.

"Daddy has his kitten back and the stars sing so happily." She twirled around the headstones, obviously feeling better, "They'll never be apart again." She stopped and turned to where Buffy was shielded from view, "Not even the mean slayer will part them." She looked up at the stars again and laughed, "Oh what wonderful secrets."

"What are the stars telling you love?" Spike came out from behind a mausoleum.

"Secrets." She smiled and licked up a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"What kind?"

She put a finger to his lips, "I promised not to tell."

The bleach blonde decided to change the subject, "Feeling better?"

"Oh yes, much. Daddy has been giving me treats." She said, nipping his ear.

He raised an eyebrow, "What kind of treats?"

She purred, "Daddy's bloody kisses." At that, Spike knew Angelus had been giving Drusilla his blood to help restore her.

Buffy watched the exchange, having a feeling they both knew she was there but not making a move, "So love, want to go home? Maybe Angelus will let you feed his kitten."

Her eyes brightened, "You think he will?"

"He might if you ask nicely and promise not to hurt him. He's very protective of his kitten you know."

She nodded, "Yes, daddy loves his kitten, the stars told me so." She said, looking at the stars again.

"Let's go home Dru." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and steering her away.

"I can't leave him there." Buffy whispered to herself, "I just can't."

"Daddy?" Drusilla questioned as they walked into the mansion, she smiled as she heard a scream, "Daddy is playing." She moved towards the sound of torture to find Angelus 'playing' with a brunette in a cheerleader outfit.

He looked over as she moved towards him, "Hey Dru." He smiled and shoved a dagger through the girl's shoulder.

She smiled, "Daddy, can I feed your kitten?" She asked, running a finger over the blade.

He pulled the dagger out, wringing a satisfying scream from the girl, "You promise not to hurt my kitten?"

She nodded, "I promise daddy, I won't hurt your kitten."

"What do you think Cordelia? Should I let my childe feed my kitten?" He asked the sobbing girl.

"Please, please let me go." She sobbed.

"That's not how it works Cordelia. You see, I'm going to kill you, it's just a matter of how long it takes me to get to that point." He shoved the dagger through her other shoulder, "Alright Dru, you can feed my kitten but I'm going to be there, alright?"

Drusilla nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you daddy."

"Let me get cleaned up and you go get something to feed to my kitten, alright?" She nodded, "Good girl. We'll meet outside my room." He said before walking to the bathroom.

Quickly he cleaned up before meeting with Drusilla. She was holding a plate with various fruits, meats, and vegetables on it, "Is this good for the kitten daddy?" She questioned, showing him what she grabbed.

"Yes Dru, that's perfect." He opened the door and ushered her in, "Be gentle with the kitten." He said, taking a seat beside the bed.

She smiled and crawled onto the bed, petting Xander's hair out of his face, "Wake up little kitten." She cooed gently.

Xander groaned and opened his eyes, whining when he saw Drusilla, "It's alright pet, she just wants to feed you." Angelus said reassuringly.

Xander relaxed, looking over at him to make sure he was there before looking at Drusilla, "I promise I won't hurt you kitten." She said, picking up a piece of rolled ham and putting it to his lips. He took the offered food, chewing and swallowing, "Such a good kitten." She offered him a carrot and he took it, "Daddy's kitten is so well behaved." She stroked his hair, smiling and feeding him.

"Yes, he's become such a good boy." Angelus agreed. Xander stayed silent, continuing to eat. He wasn't going to argue with them, he wasn't going to do anything but behave the way Angelus wanted him to, "What do you say pet?" He asked once Drusilla had given his boy the last piece of food.

"Thank you Drusilla." He whispered.

**Click that button and review! I have to know what you think!**

**Next Chapter: Angelus plays and Darla suffers.**


	8. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: Need I say it again? I don't own it.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. It makes me happy to hear what people think. I want to know who you think should be the cause of Darla's soul loss or if it should happen at all.**

It had been a week since Xander had been recovered by Angelus and Buffy had managed to kidnap Xander on the one night Angelus was giving him more freedoms by allowing him to roam around the mansion and garden. He actually fought back as he was pulled away by Darla until she rendered him unconscious with a well placed blow. To say that Angelus was enraged would be an understatement, there's no word to describe the mood he was in when he found Xander gone. Immediately he took it out on the slayer, knowing she was somehow responsible.

"SLAYER!" He shouted, moving through the streets towards her watcher's home, he would find her and when he did he would torture her until she begged for mercy.

He had to get a hold of himself; acting rash wouldn't get him anywhere. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, waiting for some kind of answer. He wasn't surprised when Giles opened the door, crossbow firmly in his hand.

"You know I can't come in unless invited." He growled lowly, "So save your bolts and tell me where my boy is. I know your little bitch took him from me, I don't know how and I don't care, I just want him returned to me, now, or I will make sure that he makes your life a living hell as well as I." He ground out menacingly.

The watcher scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about." With that he closed the door in the vampire's face.

Angelus let out a low growl and stalked towards Buffy's home, he still had an open invitation and he was about to use it. He didn't bother to knock, just threw the door open, "Come out slayer, tell me where my boy is and I might consider going easy on you and your friends."

He growled lowly, shifting to his game face and stalking through the house. There was someone here, he felt it. Silently he made his way upstairs. Suddenly the nearest door swung open, giving Angelus a full view of Buffy sitting on her bed, talking with Willow, and Jesse standing right in front of him. He smirked and grabbed the startled boy who let out an indignant yip. Buffy jumped to her feet while Angelus brought his lips close to the boy's throat.

"Stop slayer or I drive my fangs in." He warned lowly, she stopped, "Good girl." He heard someone coming up behind him.

"Buffy, what's going on up here?" Joyce questioned, walking up behind the vampire.

"Nothing mom." She searched for an excuse, "Just rehearsing a play." She said quickly.

"Oh, well, anything I can get for you?"

As Buffy was about to speak Angelus cut her off, "Why don't you just stick around." He smiled and pushed Jesse away, grabbing Joyce instead, "The good part is just starting." The moment she caught a glimpse of Angelus' face she screamed, "Oh, I love it when they do that." He smiled, clamping a hand over her mouth, "But it draws too much attention."

"What do you want Angelus?" Buffy asked quickly.

"Don't you know? I've come for what's mine, what you stole from me."

She scowled, "You got Xander back, what more do you want?"

He growled, "He's gone and you ask what I want? Are you some kind of idiot?" His fangs were dangerously close to Joyce's neck, "I want my boy back, I know you took him."

"No, I didn't!" She replied, "But I'm glad he took off! Get out Angelus, I revoke your invitation!"

He growled lowly and pushed Joyce away, running downstairs and making his way outside. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he made his way back home. He knew exactly what he was going to do, leave that cheerleader, Cordelia, as a reminder of what he was capable of. He had been enjoying playing with her so much that she was still alive. He would let her go, leave her on the slayer's doorstep and see what happened. With a malicious smile on his face he wrote a quick mental note so he would be prepared when he got home. When he walked in he found Drusilla playing with the girl he had come for.

"Drusilla, back off." He growled, "I have plans for her."

She pouted but backed away, "Yes daddy." She said, licking her fingers off.

Cordelia hung limply from the chains in the ceiling, "Please don't kill me." She sobbed, was still very much alive although in a lot of pain.

"Oh, I'm not going to." He said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing a quick note before picking up what looked like a safety pin. With deft movements the note was pinned to her flesh, "There." He unchained her, causing her to whimper in pain, before picking her up, "Be silent or I'll remove your tongue."

She kept her mouth shut as Angelus carried her to Buffy's home, depositing her on the doorstep. She looked confused but said nothing as Angelus knocked on the door and ran. He didn't go far, wanting to see Buffy's reaction to the severely injured woman on her doorstep. When Buffy opened the door she gasped, looking around quickly, looking for him.

"Willow, hurry, call an ambulance." She said quickly, carefully removing the note, "Oh God." She whispered, reading over his perfectly written note.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, walking over, "Cordelia." He whispered, "What the hell happened?"

"Angelus happened." She said, handing him the note.

He blinked at it, "Just a reminder of what I'm capable of when provoked." He whispered, reading the note.

It wasn't long before the paramedics arrived. Cordelia was strapped to a gurney and carted away to the hospital. It was surprising with the wounds that had been inflicted and the amount of blood she had lost that she was still alive.

Darla had hidden Xander away without anyone knowing. She knew her childe would be angry but didn't see any other choice. As long as Buffy and her friends didn't know, she hoped Angelus would leave them alone until she could find a way to help the innocent boy. She felt sorry for him, thought he should have a better life then being Angelus' pet. The poor boy was already enthralled with the soulless creature.

He let out a low groan, bringing Darla from her thoughts. Immediately he began looking for his master, scrambling out of bed, and searching frantically around for Angelus. Finally he noticed Darla and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not my master, where is he?" He demanded icily.

"Calm down Xander, Angelus is not your master, no one is."

He shook his head, "you're wrong." At that moment there was one thought in his head, one driving force for all his actions, master, "I want my master." He paused, "And you're not going to stop me from finding him."

Cordelia Chase didn't believe in vampires until she met Angelus. She didn't know what pain was until she had been in his care and now she wished she had never been out late at night. She wished she had never tried to pick up the mysterious brunette with the chocolate eyes. As she lay in her hospital bed she thought about all that had happened and hoped to whatever god or gods existed that it never happened to anyone else.

"Hey, Cordelia, you feeling any better?" It was Jesse, he had been keeping an eye on her for the past few days now that she was out of the woods so to speak.

"Yeah, a little." She paused, unsure of what to say, "Thanks."

"For what?" He looked surprised that she was even talking to him, much less thanking him.

"I know you've been here the past few days, making sure I was alright." She gave him a slight smile, "Thanks for being here. I guess no one else wants to see what happened to the great Cordelia Chase."

He took a moment to look her over. Her left eye was bandaged, they would have to wait and see if she would regain her sight in that eye. Her right arm was in a cast along with both her legs. She was covered in various wounds and bruises, most of the cuts and gashes required stitches. Jesse thought that all in all she was very lucky, especially to still be alive.

"Well, I think you look just fine, especially considering what you've been through."

She sighed, "I think there was someone else there. That crazy one was asking about a kitten." She wasn't sure why she was telling him that.

"Yeah, I know. He has my best friend; Drusilla calls him kitten from what I understand."

"I'm sorry Jesse, sorry for everything."

By the time Xander had finally worn himself out and fallen into a fitful sleep, Darla's room was a disaster. He had thrown everything he could at the walls and door, determined to either escape or make her mad enough to let him go. When neither happened he sat in the middle of the room and screamed for Angelus until his throat was raw and Darla had a wicked headache. After he was asleep she made sure there was food for him and left, locking the door behind her.

"Darla." She heard Angelus say as she walked down the street.

Quickly she turned to face him, "Angelus." She replied, "You're not someone I expected to see."

"I'm not?" He played looking hurt, "You wound me and here I thought I was your favorite."

"When I was a soulless bitch you were but now I'm sorry I even made you."

He shrugged, "Oh well, c'est la vive."

"What do you want Angelus? There has to be a reason you stopped me."

"Oh, there is but I just wanted to talk a little before I revealed my purpose, is it so bad to talk to me?"

"Just tell me what you want."

"Oh, alright, I'll get to the point then. First I have a question, where's my boy?"

"How should I know what you did with him?" She replied immediately.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "You never were a very good liar Darla." He said, backhanding her suddenly, "I know you know exactly where my boy is. Your answer was too quick, not only that but the way your eyes moved tells me everything." He stalked forward, narrowing his eyes, "You know how protective of my pets I am, this one is no different, in fact, I'm even more protective of him. He is mine and mine alone. I will not share him and I will not give him up." He hit her again, "They will all suffer until his return." He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "Do you understand me Darla? They and you will suffer until he is returned." He tossed her back, growling, game face in place, "And then they will begin to die. Go see what I did to that cheerleader if you don't believe me." He growled again, "And trust me Darla, you have no idea what I'm capable of anymore. I know so many more ways to cause pain and suffering now."

"If you harm any of them I will kill you." She hissed, "I will drive a stake through your heart and turn you to dust."

He narrowed his eyes, "I dare you to try it. Bring my boy back and I'll go easy on you, continue to keep him from me and you will suffer beyond your wildest dreams." He turned on his heals and started to walk away, "There are more things I can do to a vampire then to a human." He stated as he made his way through the streets, hunting for his nightly meal.

A smile spread across his face when he saw Willow and Jesse, he didn't know why they were out only that they were and that was good enough for him. Slowly he approached, being perfectly quiet. He was going to give them another taste while waiting for Darla to give up his boy. He grabbed both of them by their collars, throwing Willow away and grabbing Jesse's arm, dislocating it with a quick jerk. He screamed and pushed at the vampire, trying to get him to let go. Willow scrambled to her feet.

"Go get Buffy!" Jesse said, punching Angelus as hard as he could.

Willow ran off to get the blonde while Jesse tried to hold his own against the stronger vampire. Angelus snapped his arm as he swung, wringing a whimper from the human.

"Yes, go get Buffy." He purred, "See, here's what's going to happen Jesse, I'm going to give everyone another taste of what happens when they take what's mine." He snapped one of his fingers easily.

This continued, Angelus slowly breaking each of his fingers, making him cry out in pain. He was interrupted when Buffy and Willow came running back, he smiled and sank his fangs into his throat, not going to kill him, just mark his handy work. Immediately Buffy kicked him away from her friend. Willow quickly helped Jesse back, moving to help him away so he could get medical attention.

"You spoiled my fun." Angelus said, licking his lips.

She narrowed her eyes, "Leave my friends alone!" She swung and he blocked.

"Temper, temper." He said, punching her.

The slayer kicked, sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a grunt, getting to his feet before she could stake him, the sharp wood already in hand. Without a thought he grabbed her wrist, throwing her against a tree, not about to have that driven through his heart.

"If you think I'm going to let you turn me into dust in the wind you're sorely mistaken. We're going to continue this dance until my boy is returned to me. I'll continue hurting you and eventually I'll forget myself and kill one of you instead." With that he ran off.

She ran after him, intent on killing him, "I won't let that happen!" She knew Willow would get Jesse to a doctor but she had to take care of this, had to stop him from hurting anyone else.

He smiled at her; standing on the edge of a concrete drop off, "Think you can make the jump?" He questioned, jumping down about three stories. She stopped on the edge and looked down, not sure if she could make it or not. He laughed, "Later slayer." He said before running off.

"Damn it." She hissed, looking frustrated.

Angelus looked up at her from the shadows, chuckling softly to himself and lighting a cigarette, "Poor slayer. Go run to protect your friend." He whispered, taking a drag, "Your friend with the nice virgin blood." He finished his cigarette and snuffed it out with his boot, grinding it into the pavement, "I'll visit the cheerleader tomorrow night." He said to the night as he walked home.

**Next Chapter: Giles finds a cure for Xander and Angelus gets pissed.**


	9. Return

**Disclaimer: Read the previous ones if you don't have the idea by now.**

"I've found it!" Giles exclaimed, putting a book down on the library table.

"You've found what?" Buffy asked, looking at the book.

"The solution for Xander." He replied, "It appears as though either Angelus needs to relinquish his claim."

Buffy snorted, "Well, we know that's not going to happen, anything else?"

"Well, yes, either Angelus has to die or there's another way to sever the bond, it's a little complicated and we'll need Darla's help."

"Well, I can try to get Angelus, he's playing a game right now, says that Xander's missing and we're going to suffer for it."

"I know, he stopped by my home and asked me where he was."

She sighed, "I guess we go with option number three until I can kill him. I suppose we have to find Xander now before Angelus does. You know this is really going to piss him off." She smiled, "And I can't wait."

Xander opened his eyes and looked around, he was still trying to get out and find Angelus. Quietly he got up and went to the door, trying the handle he was disappointed to find it locked. Growling he began throwing himself into the door, hoping to bust it down and escape. Finally it began to buckle under his onslaught and he pressed harder into it. It wasn't much longer before the door was down. He had managed to dislocate his shoulder but he didn't care, he was finally free and he was going to find his master. Quietly he made his way outside, it was morning out and he wasn't sure how he was going to find his way to Angelus but he was going to try. He was dressed, had been wearing a pair of pants when he was in the garden but now there was a shirt as well, Darla must have put it on him while he was sleeping. Having a vague idea of where the mansion was he began to wander in that general direction. It was midday when he finally found it, quickly he rushed inside, running to what he knew was Angelus' room. Without a thought he stripped and dropped down beside the bed, waiting for him to wake up and acknowledge his presence.

Angelus could feel that his boy was near and he opened his eyes, looking over at him, "Boy." He said, looking at him intently.

Xander looked up at him, "Yes master?"

"Where have you been?" He knew it wasn't Xander's fault but he wanted to hear his excuse.

"It wasn't my fault master. I was staying where you told me I could when Darla came and took me. I tried to fight back but she hit me and I blacked out. When I woke up she was there so I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry master, I tried to get back sooner, I really did."

He smiled and reached down, stroking his hair, "I'm not displeased with you boy." He heard a sigh of relief come from him, "I'm quite pleased that you managed to make it back."

Xander tipped his head into his touch, "Please don't let them take me again." His shoulder throbbed.

"Don't worry boy, if they do or try they will suffer and they know that." He stated, continuing to pet his hair. Xander wasn't about to ask him to fix his shoulder, he would wait until he noticed and fixed it for him, "Something wrong boy?"

"My shoulder." He whispered, not moving from his place on the floor.

Carefully he pulled him up, sitting him on the edge of the bed and running a hand over his shoulder. Xander whimpered softly and Angelus took that moment to jerk his shoulder back into place wringing what he thought of as a delicious scream from his boy. He purred and licked his ear, running a hand over his chest.

"All mine, aren't you boy?" Xander nodded and gasped in response, "Like that do you?" He nodded again as Angelus' talented hands worked over his nipples, his right hand working down his stomach to his quickly hardening length, "You like that a lot don't you pretty?" He got a breathy moan in response, "Good, because I'm not stopping."

Carefully he began to stroke over him, teasing him into full hardness. Without a word he slipped the leather ring around the base of his length. Xander keened, squirming slightly causing Angelus to chuckle softly, continuing to tease him. He would wait for him to beg, until then he would continue his teasing.

"Please." He finally spoke.

Angelus smiled, "Please what boy?" He questioned.

He mewled and squirmed, "Please, please, I need, please."

"You need what? You have to be more specific if you want anything from me."

He keened as Angelus pressed a finger into him and rubbed against his spot, "Please master, let me come, please." He begged, writhing perfectly.

He smiled and removed the ring, "Since you begged so prettily you can come." He stroked him quickly, listening to his cries of pleasure.

With a shout of pleasure he arched back and came, panting sweetly. Angelus smiled and brought his essence to his lips, demanding him to clean it off. Without complaint the human lapped it up. Angelus purred and praised him, stroking his hair with his freehand. Suddenly Xander grabbed his head, gasping in surprise and pain.

The vampire scowled, "What is it boy?"

He pushed the vampire away, "Get away from me!"

To say that Angelus was shocked would be an understatement; he didn't understand what the hell was wrong with his boy, "Boy." He said warningly, "You don't push me away for any reason, you know that."

"Stay the hell away from me!" Xander scrambled off the bed and away from him.

Angelus hissed, "That bitch!" He grabbed Xander by his collar and chained him to the bed quickly with padded leather cuffs, "I'm going to torture her until she begs me to stake her." He stormed out of the room, leaving Xander to fight his bonds, "Watch my room and make sure no one and I mean no one gets in or out." He stormed out, going in search of his sire or the slayer, especially his sire, but she couldn't do this on her own, she would have needed help to remove the bond, "Darla, come out and play." He hissed, making his way to the library, hoping they would be there but not expecting it.

He slammed open the double doors and was pleased to see them there, sitting in a ritual circle. Immediately he grabbed the closest one, which happened to be Jesse, and threw him into a bookshelf. He jerked Willow's arm, dislocating it and pulling her close, using her as a shield. The slayer and Darla got to their feet quickly, ready to fight him.

"You've crossed me for the last time." He pulled Willow's other arm back, causing her to cry in pain, "Now I'm going to push my plans forward." He jerked on her arm, making her scream, "You're going to watch your friends die one by one, starting with this one." He sank his teeth violently into her throat.

Buffy rushed him, "Let go of my friend!"

He jerked her further in front of him as Buffy went to stake him. She pulled back, stopping herself from driving it through her friend's chest. He pulled back from her throat and licked his lips, "I could turn her, wouldn't that be fun?" He questioned, "But I'm not going to, don't need a childe to watch over." He dropped her limp body to the floor, "I have enough trouble with my boy." He looked over at Jesse, the book case had fallen on him but he was still moving, "One down, a few more to go, don't mess with me or my boy again, do you hear me?"

Buffy rushed him but he blocked her attack, punching her hard across the face. Darla moved quickly, taking the opportunity to hit him. He growled and back handed her, throwing Buffy away so he could deal with his sire.

"You bitch; I know you're responsible for this." He hit her again and again, "You tried to turn my boy against me." His fist made contact with her face and she growled, game face in place. He smiled, "So you're not human after all, I was beginning to wonder." She swung and he ducked, grabbing her arm and jerking it back, hearing a satisfying snap as it broke. He snarled, throwing her into a nearby table, "I'm not finished with you yet." He growled lowly, hitting Buffy again before going after Darla, grabbing her throat and squeezing, "I want to make you suffer." Without another word he grabbed her arm and pulled, jerking it out of the socket, "I'll leave you with that pain for now." He looked over at Buffy, "If you try anything like that again I'll torture you slowly and make you beg for death." His voice was a low hiss as he turned and walked out, "Leave my boy and I alone."

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them. hugs all Tell me what you think of this part!**

**Next Chapter: The reclaiming of Xander LaVelle Harris.**


	10. Test

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**Sorry this has taken awhile to come out, I wanted to make it longer so you had more to read.**

He made his way home, walking inside and throwing a random minion across the main room. To say he was in a bad mood would be an understatement; he was pissed and needed to reclaim his boy. Throwing open the door to his room, he looked in to see Xander glaring at him, still fighting his bonds.

"Let me go you…you undead freak!" He shouted, squirming and tugging at the cuffs.

"Be still boy." He growled, forcing his legs apart, "I'm not going to play this game with you." He freed himself, "You are mine." He punctuated that statement by shoving in fully, burying himself to the hilt. Xander screamed, going perfectly still at the pain that suddenly consumed him, "You are mine!" He growled, thrusting in hard and fast, "Even now your body knows that." Xander looked shocked and appalled, much to his dismay he was rock hard and twitching, "Don't fight me pet." He hissed in his ear, stroking him roughly, "I own you, body, mind, and soul." As he spoke he continued to move, waiting for him to come before he allowed himself his own release.

The boy let out a cry and came, tears streaming down his cheeks. Angelus smiled and thrust in a final time, filling him with his essence, reclaiming him as his own. He smiled and stroked his hair, purring lowly. The two of them slipped into darkness, the vampire holding his human protectively against him.

Xander awoke to the cold press of his master's body against his back. His memory of recent events was vague at best and an overwhelming fear that he had done something to upset his master consumed him, especially since he felt the raw ache of his reclaiming. The feel of fingers going through his hair made him jump slightly, he looked over to see his master half smiling at him and stroking his hair.

"You going to be a good boy?" He questioned.

Xander nodded, "I'll do anything you say master." He whispered.

He purred, "That's good to hear because we're going out for a little revenge." He blinked but nodded, "And a little test."

"A test?"

"Yes, a test, you'll have to wait and see what kind though. Get dressed, there's clothing for you at the foot of the bed. You have five minutes to get ready." He said before getting out of bed and pulling on his trademark leather pants.

Xander quickly complied, dressing in the tight black jeans and loose white t-shirt that were laid out for him. Angelus handed him a pair of socks and boots for him to put on before buttoning up his black shirt. Without a word Xander pulled on the socks and boots before standing, waiting for Angelus to approve of how he looked. The vampire finished and stood, smoothing down his clothes, before looking him over, nodding in approval. Neither spoke as Angelus led Xander outside. Angelus wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do yet but he was going to finish killing off the cheerleader and maybe red if they had somehow managed to save her life. The test for Xander was to see if the boy would stop him, he wanted to see how deep their bond went. He hummed slightly to himself as they walked, half smiling, happy to have his boy back.

"Boy, who do you belong to?" He questioned.

He leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder, "You master." He replied without a second thought.

Angelus purred, "Yes boy, you belong to me, you're all mine and I will never let you go. Now here was what we're going to do." He led him into the hospital where Cordelia was still recovering, "We're going to pay the cheerleader a little visit and we're going to see how far you're willing to go to prove that you're mine." No one stopped them as they walked into her room. She was sleeping peacefully, "Wake up." He said, putting a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a muffled cry of fear, "Cordelia…" Xander whispered, noticing who they had come to see.

She looked over at him, panic rich in her eyes, "If you can be quiet I'll uncover your mouth, think you can do that?" She nodded and he removed his hand, "Now little girl, don't take this personally but I'm going to kill you. I need to teach that bitch of a slayer a lesson."

She whimpered, "I don't want to die, please." She sobbed.

He stroked her hair out of her face, "Hush, you have to die, the slayer needs to understand what I'm capable of." He pulled out a dagger, "Come here boy." He offered him the dagger as Xander stepped forward, "Drive it into her heart." He ordered as Xander took it.

He swallowed hard and looked down at her, "Sorry." He whispered before shoving the razor sharp blade through her heart.

Angelus smirked as Xander stepped back, the knife still in her chest. Carefully he wiped the handle clean of prints before leading Xander out, content in the knowledge that Xander would do whatever he asked. Once they were back outside Angelus pulled him into a deep kiss, growling lowly quite pleased with him. The boy returned it perfectly, making Angelus' growl deepen. After a few moments he pulled back.

"I'm pleased with you my boy. What would you like for a reward?"

He blinked up at the vampire, surprised he was being asked, "Anything I want?"

He chuckled, "Within reason."

He bit his lip, "Can I see my friends?"

"No, not unless you want to see me kill them."

Xander sighed, "How about some Chinese food then."

The vampire nodded once before leading him through the streets towards a restaurant. Angelus led him in, pushing open the door, and taking a seat, making the boy sit beside him. Once the pair was seated a waiter came over, leaving them menus so they could choose what they would like to eat. Angelus didn't both to open his, he had other things in mind for his dinner. He watched intently as Xander picked out what he wanted and ordered it. The vampire watched as his human ate happily, ravenously. Angelus chuckled softly as he finished. As the bill was brought, Angelus grabbed their waiter's arm and pulled him into the booth, sinking his teeth into his throat and growling lowly, feeding from him. Xander looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing, didn't make a single sound as Angelus killed the man. When he pulled back he kissed him, giving Xander a bloody kiss, the human's tongue running over his master's fangs, dripping fresh blood into his mouth. A low growl escaped his lips as he sucked on his pet's tongue, running his hands over his hair and back. Finally he pulled back, licking his pet's lips then his own, growling happily.

"Let's go boy." He nipped his ear and pulled him out of the booth, "Your employees need to stop lying down on the job." He laughed before walking out.

It had been three weeks since they had found Cordelia stabbed in her hospital bed and Jesse was standing over his friend's grave. Willow was dead; they couldn't get her to the hospital in time. Jesse had begged Darla to turn her to save her but she had refused. Buffy came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Sorry." She whispered, bowing her head.

He shook his head, "There wasn't anything any of us could have done." His voice was soft, sad, "I just wish…" He trailed off.

"I know." She replied.

He sighed, "Buffy…" He paused, "We have to save him, have to do something."

She nodded in agreement, "I'll do whatever I have to."

He hugged her, looking back down at Willow's grave, "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't lose me." She hugged him tight.

Xander was more then happy in his place as Angelus', he behaved himself, did as he was told, and Angelus rewarded him. But all the rewards in the world couldn't dissuade the guilt he felt from killing Cordelia. Sure, she had never been nice to him, but that didn't mean he had wanted to kill her. He wished there was something he could do to fix it, to make amends for what he had done, but he knew his master wouldn't allow it. In one way he was lucky, he didn't know about Willow's death yet, and Angelus had no intention of telling him.

"Boy, get up, you're coming with me as I hunt."

Xander blinked and stood up, "What would you like me to wear?" He questioned.

Angelus smiled, handing him a pair of khakis, a blue knit sweater, socks, and a pair of shoes, "Wear this."

Quickly Xander dressed; surprised at the clothes Angelus had given to him. He didn't question him on his choice, going over to him once he was dressed. Angelus looked him over appraisingly before nodding. Without a word he walked out, Xander following him without a word. Angelus smiled, walking through the mansion. Xander could hear Drusilla singing to herself as they walked through the main hall. She stopped dancing and singing as they went to go by her.

"Daddy's kitten will join the fold soon." She purred, "Pretty kitten." She smiled, "The kitten will play soon." She said before going back to her dancing.

Angelus blinked and raised an eyebrow before shrugging and continuing to walk. Xander looked a bit confused but didn't dare not follow, "We'll see you when we get home Dru." Angelus said over his shoulder.

"Have fun daddy; protect your kitten from the nasty slayer." She ran over, "And kitten, protect daddy." She said before kissing his cheek and running off again.

"Alright…" He trailed off.

As the two of them made their way through the streets of Sunnydale Angelus smiled darkly, he had great plans for his boy. Was going to see if he would drink blood if he ordered him to, was going to make him kill whether it was by not doing anything to stop their death or by taking it himself.

"Boy, here's what we're going to do." He said, stopping in the alley outside the Bronze, "We're going to play a little game and you're going to do exactly what I tell you to. Do you understand?" When he nodded Angelus smiled, "Good. That pleases me; you want to please me don't you?" He nodded again, "Excellent. Let's begin." He was patient, waiting for someone to exit the club, "Stay." He ordered as a young woman walked out of the club.

With a smile on his face he approached, "Hey."

She looked over at him and smiled slightly, "Hi."

With a quick movement he had his hand over her mouth and she was pulled into the alley, "Here's how it's going to work." He growled, holding her struggling form still, jerking her head to the side, "I'm going to take a little drink and pull back then you're going to drain her dry." He sneered; Xander's eyes grew wide, "Understand?" When he didn't respond Angelus growled, "Understand?" He asked again and Xander nodded, "Good." He shifted and in a flash his teeth were in her throat. Her body went ridged as he took a single drink before pulling back, licking his teeth and lips, "Do it boy, now." He ordered, the wound oozing blood.

Hesitantly he put his lips over the wound and sucked. A hot flood of blood filled his mouth and he whimpered, the coppery taste filling his senses, the very thought of what he was doing made him sick and he pulled back, coughing, spitting out what he hadn't swallowed.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Boy, what did I tell you to do?"

"I'm sorry master." He whispered, "I-I can't. I can't kill her."

He growled, "Then you are going to let her die by my hand?" Xander shook his head, "You don't want that either boy? Well then, it's one or the other, I can make it really painful." He purred.

He swallowed hard, "I-I'll do it." He whispered, swallowing his disgust and putting his lips back over the wound, drinking her blood as he was ordered to.

"Much better boy." He smiled, petting his hair, "Good."

Only after she was totally limp in his arms did he pull back, stumbling back against the wall. His lips and chin were stained with blood but he had somehow managed not to get a drop on his shirt.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He groaned.

"Don't you dare get those clothes dirty boy." He hissed, "We still have things to do."

He was filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had just killed an innocent. It wasn't long before he was throwing up into a trashcan, making sure not to dirty his clothes. The moment he began, Angelus walked over and rubbed his back gently, soothingly. He was confused, he didn't understand what Angelus was doing or why he was doing it, but he was his master and would do what he was told, would do anything for him. Once Xander had finished, Angelus handed him a cloth to wipe his mouth with.

"What now master?" He asked softly, wiping his mouth.

"I'm pleased, we're going to get something for you to eat then we're going to play a little game with the slayer."

He bit his lip, "Please master, please don't kill them."

He chuckled, "I won't, we're just going to play a game. A fun little game and you're going to help me."

"What do you want me to do master?" He asked.

"Follow my lead." He replied, leading him to the cemetery.

Another fledgling dusted, Buffy was angry, taking out her frustrations on the newly risen vampires. The moment she saw the two figures walk into the cemetery she prepared herself to fight, but fighting wasn't what they had in mind, as they got closer she could see who they were, Angelus and Xander. It was obvious to her that Xander was still human, Angelus hadn't turned him, which made her sigh inwardly in relief.

"Angelus." She said lowly, angrily. She looked over at Xander, "Xander! He killed Willow! You have to get away from him!"

Xander blinked in surprise, tears immediately filling them, "It was the slayer's fault she died." Angelus hissed, pulling him close, "If she hadn't severed our bond it never would have happed." Xander didn't respond, instead he leaned against him, crying into his chest, "See what you've done slayer? Broken my boy, let's hope I can make it better." With that he kissed him, Xander unconsciously returned it, clinging to him tightly.

Buffy looked on in shock. Stunned by Xander's reaction, "Let him go." She growled, rushing them.

Angelus pulled away right before a fist moved to connect with his face. Without a thought Xander got in front of the blow, taking it instead, flinging him to the ground, colliding with a tombstone and losing consciousness as his head hit it. Xander had protected his master, now it was Angelus' turn to protect him. The vampire growled, game face sliding into place as he hit her, grabbing her arm and throwing her against a stone away from his boy. Quickly he went over and put a hand over his lips to test for breath, he was still breathing. Gently he pet his hair out of his face, seeing a bloody cut on his temple, where he had been hit was already turning a pretty shade of black and blue.

"You hurt my boy slayer, I cannot forgive that." He hissed as she got to her feet, stake in hand, "Because of you I may have to move my plans forward." She swung and he blocked, punching her in the face, the same place she had hit Xander.

Her head whip-lashed to the side and she swung again. They fought, each fighting for a different reason, one for revenge and one for the protection of his boy. At one point her stake went through his shoulder but he brushed it off, jerking the piece of wood out of his shoulder and tossing it away. Xander groaned lowly, his head throbbed and his body ached. He rubbed his head, his hand coming away with blood.

"Master." He groaned, "Please, want to go home."

Angelus tossed her at a mausoleum before running over to him and picking him up, heading home as fast as he could. Buffy was shouting something after them but he didn't pay attention to what she was saying. The moment they reached the mansion Drusilla met them; Angelus was too worried to be confused as to her presence.

"Daddy, let me take care of the kitten." She said as Angelus stopped in front of her, "I promise I won't hurt him, you need to take care of your hurt." She sounded nearly sane for once.

He nodded and she took him into her arms, cooing to him, "Take him to my room Dru." He said before going off to take care of the remaining wood splinters in his shoulder.

"Hush kitten, promise I won't hurt you." She quickly took him to Angelus' room and laid him on the bed, petting his hair out of his face, "I'll take good care of daddy's kitten." She said, picking up a towel and dipping it in the water she had prepared for this situation. Gently she cleaned the wound, taking care of the blood that had slipped down his face, "Good kitten." She sang to him softly as she took care of his wounds.

His face wasn't the only thing injured, his shoulder was dislocated, and one of his hips was out of place as well. It wasn't long before Angelus walked in, he watched Drusilla babying his boy for a bit before moving to the bedside.

"You did good boy." He whispered, petting his hair, "You took a hit for me, I'm pleased and proud. Soon you'll be ready for my gift. Very soon." He paused, "Now this is going to hurt but I'm putting your hip and shoulder back where they belong." He said before jerking his arm back into place. He screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Angelus moved quickly, shoving his hip back as well, wringing another scream from his lips, "It's done now." He said, petting his hair, "No more pain." He looked at Drusilla, "Stay with him while I get him something to drink." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

Once Angelus was gone Drusilla went back to petting him, "Hush kitten, poor kitten, the mean old slayer hurt you." She cooed, "We'll take good care of you."

After Angelus returned Drusilla propped him up so he could have some water. Gently he tipped the glass so his boy could drink. Once the glass was empty he set it aside.

"Why do you keep getting hurt, perhaps I should just keep you locked up where no one can find you?" Xander shook his head, "No? What do you think I should do then? Make you more resilient? I can't do that, you're not ready to be turned." He sighed and gave Drusilla a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Dru." She smiled and kissed his cheek in return before running off, leaving the two of them alone. Carefully Angelus pulled Xander into his lap, "What am I going to do with you?"

Xander shrugged, leaning against him and closing his eyes, "Master, did you really kill Willow?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

He sighed, "Of course I did. I may have been the one who drained her but the slayer was the cause of it. She tried to take you away from me so I took something away from her." Xander began to cry, "Calm yourself boy, look at it this way, at least it didn't hurt, much. Besides, you've killed two people." He chuckled softly at the look on Xander's face; his boy looked ashamed and angry with himself, "Don't look like that, it doesn't suit you." He ran his fingers over his face, "Now, when you had blood on your lips, that was perfect." He licked his ear, smiling.

Xander shook his head, "No, no blood."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "No blood?" He chuckled, running blunt teeth down his neck, "There will be plenty of blood if I so desire it and you know that." He growled, "If I want to see you covered in blood you will be." He paused, "And right now I want to watch blood run down your throat." His face shifted and he sank his teeth into him, watching blood pour down his throat as he pulled back, letting the wound bleed.

Xander gasped, feeling the hot essence of his life slip down his skin. Angelus purred, rubbing the ridges of his face against Xander's cheek, watching the blood poor over his flesh. Finally he rubbed his tongue over the wound, stopping the bleeding only after Xander was limp and pliable in his arms.

"Master." Xander's voice was soft; he could hardly move back wasn't even near death.

"Yes boy?" He nuzzled his throat, rubbing his lips in the blood that had spilled down his flesh.

He swallowed hard, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. I love watching blood spill, especially yours." He rubbed his tongue over the wound in his throat and over the blood that had spilled, "You're being such a good boy, I'm pleased with you, soon enough you'll be ready to fully join our little family."

"I don't want to die." He whispered hoarsely.

He smiled, "Oh, you won't die, trust me on that. You're not going to die anytime soon."

"If…If you turn me though I'll die."

He laughed, "Well, yes and no." He paused, "I'm going to turn you eventually no matter what so don't complain."

"Yes master." He snuggled against him as best he could, still quite weak from blood loss.

"Sleep." He ordered, petting his hair. Xander nodded and was soon deep asleep.

**Thank you so, so much to those of you who have reviewed. I love hearing what you think.**

**Next Chapter: A surprise for Xander.**


	11. Turning

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

It had been a month since Xander's reclaiming and Angelus had slowly, carefully been grooming him to be the perfect vampire. Had taught him all his methods of torture and pain, some of which he had demonstrated on his boy. Angelus was nearly ready to turn him. He knew Xander was going to be perfect and he couldn't wait to see exactly how he would turn out. Drusilla had taken to singing about the kitten that bathed in blood; while Spike kept himself busy taking care of his princess.

"Boy!" Angelus shouted, he had given him free reign of the mansion as long as he didn't leave. Immediately Xander came running to him, stark naked as he was supposed to be, "Good boy. It's time." He smiled, brushing his fingers through his hair, "Time for your reward."

Xander swallowed hard, "I still don't want to die." He whispered.

"You're not going to." He purred, pulling him close, "Let's go." He pulled him into their bedroom. Xander went willingly, he wouldn't fight his master, "Lay down, I'm going to take you and turn you when we're done." He said simply, shedding his clothing as Xander lay on the bed.

Without preamble Angelus thrust into him in one smooth stroke, wringing a keen from his boy's mouth. Angelus groaned lowly, beginning to move into him, sucking at his neck. Xander squirmed slightly, pulling along him as he moved, he had been trained perfectly in how to respond and react. His hips snapped against him, moving quickly, pounding into the prone body beneath him. Xander cried out loudly, keening as his master moved. His arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him close, trying to get him to go deeper.

"Yes, that's right boy." He growled into his neck, reaching between them and stroking his boy's turgid length, "Don't stop now, going to fuck you raw." He growled, moving harder, faster.

Xander cried out, squirming, pulling along him tighter, meeting his thrusts, "Master!" His voice was raw with pleasure, "Please!"

Angelus ignored his pleas, stroking his length in an unforgiving grip, growling into his throat and slamming into him. With a final snap he came, growling out permission for his boy to follow him into bliss. As Xander came he bared his throat and Angelus' face shifted, he sank his teeth in brutally, feeding on his life's blood. Xander squirmed slightly, gasping as the vampire drained him. Finally he pulled away, tearing into his wrist and forcing it to his lips. Hot blood poured into his mouth and his throat worked unconsciously to swallow down the gift that his master was giving. As soon as Angelus pulled his wrist away Xander fell into darkness.

"The kitten's going to join us soon." Drusilla said, spinning in circles around Spike.

"Would you stop that love, you're going to make me dizzy."

She pouted at him but stopped spinning, "Daddy's kitten is so dark now, so pretty." She purred, kissing his cheek, "He'll make the nasty ones bleed and scream."

Spike smiled, "Tell me more about daddy's kitten love, what do the stars tell you?"

She put a finger to his lips and looked up towards the ceiling. She smiled and softly laughed, "Oh, he'll do so many things."

He shook his head and stroked her hair, "Alright love."

Xander slowly opened his eyes, he was consumed by hunger. He growled lowly and tugged at his bonds, realizing he was bound to the bed. The first sound he heard was Angelus chuckle softly.

"Hungry childe?" He questioned, walking over to him.

Xander nodded, "Yes sire." He said through another growl, looking over at him.

Angelus smiled, "You learn quick." He paused, running his fingers over the ridges of his face, "You're exceedingly sexy like this childe." His fingers forced his lips apart and ran over his fangs, slicing them so that he could get a taste, "Perfect like this, my childe."

Xander's tongue flicked out to lap at the wounds, wanting more of the rich substance that spilled into his mouth. He chuckled softly as he watched him, "More sire."

"Oh, I know you want more, but you can't have any until you lose your game face. Focus on making it hidden then we'll go out and hunt." Angelus watched him intently, waiting for Xander to comply. It took him a little bit but he finally managed to do it, "You'll get used to it, sometimes it takes a little bit, but that shouldn't be a problem for you since you're not just some disposable minion." He untied him, "Get dressed quickly and let's go out hunting."

Xander rubbed his wrists for a moment before pulling on the clothes Angelus had left him on the foot of the bed, skin tight black jeans, a blood red shirt, socks, boots, and a black leather jacket. Angelus smiled when he saw Xander walk out of their room. Without a word he turned and started towards the door, Xander in tow. Xander walked with confidence, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He was always a step behind Angelus.

"So childe, what sounds good to eat?" He questioned as they walked.

He licked his lips, "Something blonde, feisty." He said, spotting the slayer.

He chuckled softly, "Don't you have good taste but I'm not ready to lose you to the slayer just yet childe, she doesn't know what you are so here's what we're going to do. You're going to run from me, to her. I want to see the heartbreak on her face when she finds out you're my childe."

Xander smiled wickedly, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me kill."

Angelus half smiled, "I can't wait either." He shifted to game face and snapped his teeth at him, "Start running boy."

A false look of fear and panic immediately made its home on Xander's face and he ran towards the cemetery where he saw Buffy. As he ran he laid a scratch down his cheek, mussed his hair and pulled open his shirt a bit, scratching his chest as well.

"Buffy!" He cried, running over, "Oh gods help me!"

She whirled quickly, "Xander! What's going on?" She didn't even bother wondering why he was dressed in clothes like that, figuring he had stolen them from Angelus to escape.

"You have to help me!" He collapsed to the ground in front of her, "He's trying to kill me!"

Angelus growled, making his way over to them, "Get out of my way slayer." He growled.

"No." She prepared herself for his assault, "I won't let you hurt him."

As they began fighting Xander got to his feet and ran his finger through the blood on his cheek, licking it up and smiling, he was hungry. With a wicked smile he swung, hitting her hard, flinging her to the ground.

"How about letting me hurt you then?" Xander smiled down at her as she looked up in shock and surprise.

"Xander." She whispered, "What…?" The look on her face was priceless, she looked shocked, hurt, it was hard to describe but Angelus and Xander loved it.

"He's mine slayer. Body, mind, and I would say soul but he doesn't have one anymore." He laughed.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "You son of a bitch." She hissed, getting to her feet and picking up her stake.

She rushed at Angelus but Xander caught her wrist and jerked her hand perfectly, making her drop her stake. He pulled her close and smiled, "Poor slayer." He looked up at Angelus and purred, his face shifting, her blood smelled so good, he wanted it.

She acted quickly and elbowed him in the face, forcing him back and away from her, "Xander, please."

He snarled, running his tongue over his fangs, "Please what?"

"Don't do this! You're not like him, you can't be." She swallowed hard, looking at his golden eyes and distorted features.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not? Could have fooled me. What are these for then?" He questioned, showing his fangs.

She shook her head, "No." She backed up, shaking her head, tears in her eyes, "No." She turned and ran, Xander and Angelus' laughter following her.

Angelus pulled him close, kissing him deeply, rubbing his tongue over his fangs, his hands gripping his hair tightly. It was a few minute before he pulled back, Xander out of breath, forgetting that he didn't have to breathe. Angelus chuckled softly and licked his lips.

"You don't have to breathe childe." He laughed again, "Let's go, still need to get you your first meal."

Xander smiled and licked his lips, "Hungry."

"I know." He replied, leading him through the streets.

"Giles!" Buffy knocked violently on his door, tears running down her cheeks.

The door opened and Buffy walked in, sitting down on his couch, "Buffy, what is it?"

"Xander…" She trailed off.

"What about Xander?"

She swallowed hard, "I-I can't save him…"

He scowled, "Why, what happened?"

"He…He's like Angelus…"

"You mean he's a vampire now?" Buffy nodded, "Oh dear." He sat down beside her.

She looked down at her lap, "I don't think I can kill him." She whispered.

"You may have to. Remember, he's not Xander anymore, he's the demon that killed him."

"I know but…" She trailed off.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what to tell you Buffy, you are the slayer and he is a vampire now."

"It's my fault! I could have saved him!"

He sighed, "Buffy, there's nothing you could have done, you tried, remember."

"I could have killed Angelus."

"You tried. We'll have to step up your training."

She shook her head, "I don't know how that will make me able to kill Xander."

"It will make you able to beat Angelus."

She gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah, and then Xander will come get revenge on me for killing his sire and I won't be able to kill him."

"I wonder if there's a way to restore his soul, after all Darla has one."

"Hold that thought, I have to tell Jesse what's happened before they get hurt." She said, running to the phone to call them.

"Sire, I'm hungry." Xander whined and Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Hush childe." He snapped, "We need to find you someone suitable for your first meal, I won't have you biting just any throat that comes along." He whimpered again and Angelus thumped him upside the head, "Behave childe."

"Yes sire." He pouted, looking around, trying to find someone his sire would find suitable. He spotted a pretty blonde girl, a child who was crying for her mother, "How about that one?"

Angelus smiled wickedly, "Good choice, go feed. Don't forget to have a little fun, I didn't teach you all that for nothing."

Xander smiled and blew him a kiss before making his way over to the child, "Hey." She looked up at him, green eyes wide in a bit of fear, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you lost?" She nodded and he smiled, lowering himself to her level, "Where'd your mommy?"

"I-I don't know." She sniffed.

He stood, "Let's go find your mommy." He said, offering his hand.

She took it and he smiled, leading her down the street. Angelus chuckled, watching his childe intently. He was pleased with Xander, the way he was playing with the child. Xander chuckled to himself as he took the girl down the street, asking her where she lived. The moment he was outside her home he smiled maliciously and picked her up, growling lowly as her mother came running out, calling her name. He put a hand over her mouth, growling lowly, shifting into game face and running his tongue over her neck. Her mother ran out, cursing him and demanding he let her little girl go. Xander just laughed and sank his teeth in, purring deeply at the first bubbling jet of hot blood. He groaned in ecstasy, sucking at the wound hungrily, crushing her frail form to his body to get more. By this time her mother was running towards them. Angelus moved quickly and grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth, and pulling her over to his childe.

When Xander let the girl's body drop he licked his lips, purring deeply, "Still hungry childe?" Angelus questioned, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes." He hissed, his voice rough with un-sated hunger and blood.

He jerked the woman's head to the side, "Feed my lovely childe." Xander purred deeply and sank his teeth in viciously, feeding hungrily. Angelus purred deeply, stroking his hair as he fed, "My perfect childe, his first meal, I'm so pleased."

Xander made a rumbling purr at the praise, pulling back once he had his fill, and kissing his sire deeply, rubbing his blood coated lips and tongue against his. Angelus groaned, dropping the corpse and pulling him against his body. His hands gripped at his hips, grinding him against his body, growling into his mouth, tasting the innocence of the child on his childe's lips.

"Mine." He growled, grinding against Xander, "My childe, my vicious, perfect, violent child."

Xander groaned lowly, pressing against him, "My sire." He moaned as Angelus' length ground against his, "I'm yours, all yours, gods take me."

Angelus pulled back and growled in his ear, "Not out here I won't, we should pay your other 'friends' a visit. Show them what you've become, how perfect you are now."

Xander pressed close, "Yes but I need…" He trailed off and Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you want sire."

He chuckled, "Exactly, whatever I want. Such a smart boy." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Let's go see your little friend Jesse."

Jesse heard the knock on the door and his phone ringing at the same time. He picked up the phone and made his way to the door, "Hey, this is Jesse." He said as he walked to the door.

"Jesse, this is Buffy, if you see Xander don't trust me, please, whatever you do don't invite him in."

He scowled slightly, "What, why?" He looked through the peephole to see a rather panicked looking Xander pounding at the door.

"He's a vampire; don't invite him in, whatever you do." She said urgently.

"Jesse! Let me in! You have to help me!" Xander said, pounding at the door, it was almost a wonder he hadn't woken Jesse's parents.

Jesse opened the door, "Xander." He said, not stepping over the threshold and not inviting him in.

"Jesse, please!" He begged.

He hung up the phone, "Buffy told me Xan." He said softly, sadly, "She said you're a vampire now."

Angelus laughed, stepping around the corner of the house, clapping mockingly, "Not going to invite my childe in?" He made a disappointed sounds, "That's too bad."

Jesse looked over at the older vampire, "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." He walked over and stroked Xander's hair, "Thought we'd come pay you a little visit so you could see how my boy turned out. Vicious little childe he is."

Jesse shook his head, "You killed my best friends." He hissed, "For that I hope you die." He looked over at Xander, "Xan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't save you."

Xander laughed, "Don't be sorry Jess; I'm good, better then good. I've got it made." He smiled, "I've got the best sire in the world and I get to taste the best drink there is." He paused, "You know what Jess? Everyone has their own unique flavor; I wonder what you'll taste like."

He shook his head sadly, "Sorry Xan, that's not going to happen." He bowed his head for a moment, "Xan, I'm sorry it had to be this way." He said before closing the door.

"That was no fun." Xander pouted, "I want someone better to play with."

"I know childe, I know, we'll be playing with the slayer and my sire soon enough." He said the word sire like a dirty word.

"I hope they'll be more fun and play our games."

Angelus laughed, starting to lead him home, "Oh, they will, trust me on that, they will."

**Hey! Only two reviews? Thank you ****Mystiksnake**** and Mistress Vamp****, I really, really appreciate it. Still not sure if I'll have Darla lose her soul or not. Anyway, click the button and review, I need the joy of reading what you think, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**Next Chapter: Vampire games and vampire sex, all the fun stuff in life or unlife.**


	12. Games

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it again? I don't own!**

"What do you think of Xander princess?" Spike asked, petting Drusilla's hair.

She smiled, "He's a wicked, wicked boy, makes daddy so proud."

Spike chuckled, "Think he'll bag himself a slayer?"

She purred and snuggled into his lap, "The stars sing, they tell pretty stories of blood, and death." She ran a finger down his cheek, drawing blood then licking it up, "She'll scream and bleed." She laughed, "And die."

"Wonder where all that darkness came from."

She laughed, "Such a dark kitten he is." She grabbed her head and rocked back and forth, "No." She shook her head, "Have to stop."

Spike scowled, holding her close, "What is it Dru?" He questioned, petting her hair.

"Bad, nasty girl." Her fingers drummed on her temples, "Must not come back."

"What do you mean? Who must not come back?"

She growled, "The little witch." She hissed, "Must not come back, will hurt daddy's kitten."

"What witch Dru; tell me so we can stop her from coming back."

"Red hair, fire, make it stop Spike." She rocked, keening softly.

He stroked her hair and picked her up, carrying her to where Angelus and Xander were playing with their latest victim. Angelus looked over as they entered, his bare chest covered in streaks of blood. Xander was licking blood off his fingers, yellow eyes gazing at them.

"What's wrong?" Angelus asked, petting Xander's hair.

"She had a vision; the stars bloody told her that we have to stop some witch from coming back or your dark kitten there will be hurt."

He scowled, "What witch?"

"Some red head."

Angelus looked thoughtful, "Red hair…" He trailed off, "Could be that bint I killed, what was her name?" He questioned, looking over at Xander.

"You mean Willow?" He asked.

He snapped his fingers, "Yes, her. So someone's going to bring her back to hurt my childe? I don't think so." He said, stalking towards the door, "I'll go dismember her corpse if I have to." He grumbled to himself, going to the bathroom and cleaning up, "Childe, stay here with Dru, Spike and I are going to take a little trip, we'll be back soon."

Xander nodded, "Alright sire." He said as Spike laid Drusilla down on the bed.

"Take care of her." Spike said before heading for the door.

Angelus and Spike made their way to the cemetery where Willow was buried only to find that the ground had been recently disturbed. Angelus cursed, kicking her tombstone over, and growling. When he heard the slayer's voice he spun around, not really hearing what she was saying.

"Slayer." Spike growled lowly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from her grave!"

"Butt out slayer." Spike hissed, "This is none of your concern."

"What have you done with her?" She shouted, spotting the disturbed grave.

Angelus hissed, "Nothing you idiot." He looked over at Spike, "Find the damn witch while I deal with the bitch slayer." Spike nodded and sniffed the air for a moment before running off, "Let's dance slayer." He smiled wickedly, "My childe really wants to be the one to kill you."

Spike made his way through the streets, following the scent of death. When he finally reached the end of the trail he was standing in front of a large warehouse. His eyes narrowed as he looked inside. A group of warlocks were standing around Willow's corpse.

A low growl escaped Spike's lips, "Damn it." He ran to the door and kicked it open, only to find himself stopped by a tangible barrier. He slammed his hand into it, "Hey!" He growled, trying to get their attention. One of them turned to face him, "Shit, not warlocks." He whispered when he was greeted with glowing red eyes.

One of them spoke, happily he could understand the language, "Leave us vampire."

"Don't revive the red head and I will."

From the looks they gave each other he knew they could understand him, "She must be returned to the living."

"She'll just die again you know. Angelus doesn't want her to hurt his childe and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt him either." They ignored him and set about their task, intent on reviving her, "Bloody hell." He growled, running off to find Angelus.

Drusilla opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Kitten." She said softly, "Daddy will make sure no one will hurt you."

He blinked down at her, "I know. Why would anyone hurt me though Dru?"

"The nasty slayer and her witch want to hurt you, want to take you away, make you like them again."

He stroked her hair gently as she cuddled in his lap, "So what's going to happen if they can't stop her from being revived?"

"If they can't then Auntie Dru will protect you from the mean witch. Auntie Dru won't let them make you like mommy."

"A soul, is that what they want to give me?" She nodded, "Is it even possible? I mean, that was like over a hundred years ago. Do people still know how to do that?"

She shook her head, "The stars tell me that they will try and it will hurt daddy's kitten if I don't protect him." She leaned against him, "Auntie Dru has to make sure they fail." She groaned, "Too late now, daddy and Spike couldn't stop them, have to protect the kitten on my own now." She crawled off the bed, taking Xander's hand and pulling him with her.

He didn't fight her as she led him through the mansion, "Where are we going Dru?"

She put a finger to his lips, "The kitten must be quiet now."

Willow opened her eyes; it was as if she had been awakened from a long sleep. She felt heavy and lethargic and couldn't will herself to move. She could hear soft chanting from around her but couldn't see where it was coming from. Suddenly everything went silent. Slowly she sat up, she felt a lot better, no longer heavy. Looking around she found herself in a large warehouse, a completely empty warehouse.

"Where am I?" She asked softly, not receiving an answer.

Carefully she got to her feet, sunlight poured in through the windows. Without another word she walked out into the light. Once outside she knew where she was and quickly made her way towards the high school, not having any concept of what day it was. She was still clothed in what she had been buried in. She couldn't remember her death, couldn't remember what had happened after she died, she only knew she was missing some time. Quietly she made her way into the school and finally to the library.

"Giles, Buffy?" She questioned, walking inside, suddenly feeling weak.

"Willow?" Giles rushed over to her, catching her before she fell, "You're alive."

She collapsed against him, "I died?"

He helped her over to a chair and sat her down, "Yes, Angelus killed you."

"I don't remember." She rubbed her hands over her face, "Can I have some water?" He quickly sent to get her some, "I remember a voice though, telling me I had to do something for Xander. What's happened to him?"

He handed her the water and took a deep breath, "Angelus turned him, he's a vampire now."

She shook her head, drinking her water, "I-I don't believe that."

"It's true, no matter how you may not want to believe it."

She swallowed hard, "I'll find some way to save him, maybe there's a way to give him a soul, like Darla."

"I hope we can find one Willow, I really do."

**SLASH WARNING!**

Angelus nibbled and sucked at Xander's ears and neck, "Must have you childe." He growled.

Xander groaned softly, tipping his head to the side, "Then take me sire. Make me bleed, make me hurt."

The elder vampire laughed and pressed his childe into the bed, smothering him with the sheets, "Oh, I think I will." He freed himself and thrust in hard, dragging his nails down his back, raking away flesh, causing blood to pour down his back and sides, "Gods yes childe."

Xander cried out, rocking back against him, arching his back, biting at the sheets and bed. His nails dug into the bed beneath him, growls of pleasure and pain escaped his lips. It didn't take long for the wounds Angelus inflicted to heal, making his skin flawless again. The scar tattoo stood out in sharp relief, seeming to soak up the blood, making it even more visible instead of less. Angelus raked his teeth over Xander's throat, growling lowly, lapping up the spilled drops of blood. Sire and childe were locked in bliss, neither wanting it to end. Angelus' hips never stopped their steady cadence into him. With a final growl he sank his teeth into his throat and came, washing over his childe's spot. Xander's lips parted, releasing a sweet keen as he came, gripping at whatever he could, clawing at it, trying to keep himself grounded in reality, trying to stop himself from spiraling into oblivion.

**END SLASH**

"Sire, will you protect me?"

Angelus blinked and stroked his hair, "What makes you think I wouldn't protect you?"

He half closed his eyes, loving the weight at his back, "Dru told me that she was going to protect me from Willow because you and Spike failed to stop her from coming back. She made me go with her and she did something. I don't remember what. She said it would protect me. Make it so they couldn't give me a soul like Darla has." He closed his eyes, "It didn't hurt, I just can't remember what she did."

He scowled, "She said she was going to protect you and then she did something?" Xander nodded, "I'll have to talk to her about that." He paused, "And yes childe, I will protect you."

Xander smiled and nipped his lips, "You know what sire?"

"What?"

"I'm happy."

Angelus smiled and chuckled softly, "That's good. I'm happy too."

Xander laughed, "Never thought I'd be happy to be dead."

That made Angelus laugh, "Nothing wrong with being dead, if we can really be considered dead that is."

"I'm hungry, can we go out hunting?"

Angelus chuckled, "Only you could think of hunting when I'm buried inside you."

"Not that I don't love having you inside me because I do, but I'm hungry."

With a twist of his hips, Angelus pulled out, stretching, "Alright then, let's go hunting."

Xander groaned softly, "I hate it when you pull out that fast, makes me feel empty."

He nipped his ear, "Well, when you pretty much demand that I pull out so we can go hunting you have to expect to be left empty and wanting."

He pouted and crawled off the now clawed to pieces bed, "Maybe I should let Dru play doll with me." He teased, "She likes to pick out things for me to wear."

Angelus glared at him before threading his fingers through his hair and pulling his head back, "You're mine." He growled, "I'm not sharing you."

"I know sire." He whispered, "Why don't you pick something out for me?"

That seemed to appease Angelus for the moment and he released his hair, going over to the closet and picking out something for them to wear. Angelus handed him a pair of supple black leather pants, a deep blue button up shirt, and a black undershirt. Xander dressed as Angelus picked out something for himself, finally settling on his trademark leather pants, a black shirt, and a white undershirt. Once they were both dressed they pulled on boots and Angelus put on his duster before walking out.

"Let's go to the Bronze, have a little fun." Angelus said, leading the way, "You get to pick your prey on your own this time, no getting caught, I'm not going to watch over your shoulder."

Xander smiled, "Of course sire."

He smiled to himself as they walked into the club. Angelus went upstairs while Xander stayed downstairs, looking around, seeking the perfect mark. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do if he saw Buffy but he was sure that he would make the most of it. As he made his way through the club he saw them, his 'friends'. They were sitting at a table, talking a laughing. Seeing Willow alive made the small human part of him happy, glad to know she was back among the living, but the rest of him wasn't happy about it at all. He would feed then come back and play with them. Absently he began hitting on some blood girl, he knew her, couldn't remember her name though, didn't much care at the moment either. The moment he had lured her outside he struck after making sure no one else could see. Hungry he fed, holding her struggling body close against his. Once all the life was drained from her he released her body, letting her fall to the alley floor. Licking away the last traces of blood he made his way back inside, going to play with Buffy for a little bit.

"Hey, Buff-ster." He smiled, walking over to their table and sitting down.

"Xander." Willow said softly.

"Xan…" Jesse whispered.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Xander, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Can't I say hi to my friends?" He asked innocently, "Just because I'm a vampire." He whispered the last word, "Doesn't mean that I don't want to see you ever again."

"It means we're on opposite sides now Xander. I don't know how we can still be friends when you're killing people."

He mock pouted, "I haven't killed any of you, now have I?"

"You're not Xander anymore." Willow whispered, "You're just wearing his face."

He looked wounded, putting his hands over his heart, "I'm hurt." He smiled, "I just wanted to check up on you, see what was up and how things were going." He leaned his arms on the table, "So how's school?" He asked conversationally.

Angelus chuckled as he watched his childe; he knew the slayer couldn't do anything while in public like this. It was almost time to go but he was enjoying watching the slayer, he had also gotten a discreet meal while Xander was playing.

"Xander, let's get going." He said, walking up behind him.

Xander turned his head back to look at him, "Hey Angelus, I was just talking with my friends here."

He chuckled, "Hello Buffy. So good to see you again. Sorry we can't stay and chat more but we have to be going." He wrapped his arms around Xander's shoulders, "We'll come visit you guys again." He said before pulling Xander away.

Xander pouted, "Spoiling my fun."

"You know better than that. It's time to go home." He said, leading the way home.

**Next Chapter: Halloween madness!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate them so much; they make me want to keep writing. I look forward to reading what you think.**


	13. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Buffy or James Bond, never have and never will.**

It was almost Halloween and Xander wanted to go trick or treating, even though he had no desire to eat candy. He had been informed that on Halloween demons laid low, nothing really happened, Xander didn't care though, he wanted to go out and have a little fun, even if it was mundane and not violent. Angelus finally relented and agreed but he would have to get a costume. It was just after sunset when he went to the new costume store in town to find something that would suit him. He was surprised to find Buffy and company there.

He walked silently up behind Willow and covered her eyes like he used to, "Guess who." He said with a smile.

He felt her body go ridged as she realized who it was, "X-Xander…" She trailed off.

He pouted and pulled his hand away, "Damn, you always get it right Wills."

She turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's a public place besides, Halloween is almost here and I want a costume."

"S-So what are you going as?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. What are you going as?" He sounded like there wasn't anything different, that there wasn't anything wrong.

She shrugged and bit her lip, not sure how she should behave, not sure if she should treat him how she used to or not, "I don't know yet. Jesse's going as an army guy and Buffy…" She looked around, "Is going as a Lady." She said, spotting Buffy looking at a beautiful dress.

He looked thoughtful, "I could always go as a vampire I guess." He smiled and she looked at him uncertainly, "Hey, don't worry Wills, I'm not going to hurt you unless you get in my way that is but then I can't be held responsible for that, now can I?"

"I-I suppose not."

He smiled, "Stop stuttering Wills." He looked around the store, "I mean, I'm still me, just…" He started but she cut him off.

"With a demon inside instead of a soul." She whispered and he shrugged.

"Sounds nasty when you put it that way." He looked around, "I guess I'll just go as me this year, maybe get a cape. Nothing here really catches my eye." He smiled at her, "It was good to see you Wills." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Stretching, he made his way down the street. He was going to get something to eat then go home. It was easy to find a meal, after all, people in Sunnydale were too stupid to avoid being out at night. He smiled and snapped his fingers, suddenly deciding what he was going to be.

"You're going as what?" Angelus questioned when Xander walked in with a bag.

He smiled, "Well, I was going to go as a vampire but I decided against that." He pulled out a costume from the bag, "So, I'm going as a secret agent!"

Angelus shook his head, "You should have just gone as a vampire."

He pouted, "You don't like my costume?"

"I just think you make a better vampire then a secret agent."

"Well, I'm going to go out and have fun!"

He sighed, "Just don't make a scene."

"I won't." He looked out a window, "It's almost morning, I'm going to get some sleep." He walked over and kissed him softly, "Good night sire."

Angelus kissed him deeply, "Good night childe, get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow night before you go out."

It wasn't long after Xander went to sleep that Angelus joined him, curling around him from behind. They slept peacefully while Buffy and her friends were recruited to take children out to trick or treat.

"Something makes the slayer weak." Drusilla said softly, running her fingers over Spike's cheek.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? When?"

She smiled, "Tonight."

"But it's Halloween, nothing ever happens on Halloween."

"The stars say that the slayer will be weak, helpless." She purred.

He half smiled, "Just have to take advantage of it then don't I princess?"

Xander was up, dressed and ready to go. He couldn't wait to go out for the night. Angelus chuckled when he saw him all dressed in a James Bond style suit, "So, my childe is Mr. James Bond?"

He smiled and started speaking in a false English accent, "Bond, James Bond at your service."

Angelus shook his head, "Go on, get out of here and remember, don't do anything stupid."

"Of course sire, I'll be good." He smiled and walked out.

He felt something strange as he walked out of the mansion, the almost tangible feel of magic in the air. He shook it off and headed off to find someone to tease or torment for a bit. As he made his way toward a group of children being led by Willow he felt odd and then there was nothing but the feelings and memories of 007.

"Xander!" It was Willow.

He looked over at her, "I'm afraid you've got the wrong person, my name is Bond, James Bond." He gave her a charming smile.

"Oh no." She whispered, piecing together what had happened, they were now whatever they had been dressed as. She looked around, "Jesse!" She spotted him, now a soldier.

"This is no place for civilians." He replied, making his way over to them, weapon in hand.

Xander raised an eyebrow, "I think the first order of business is to find out what's going on here." He looked around at the children and adults, now demons, that were running wild, chasing those who didn't dress up for the night.

"What manner of dress is that? Where am I?" Buffy approached them, a dazed look on her face.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?" Xander questioned, kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled slightly then panicked as a car drove by, grabbing onto Xander's arm, "A demon! A demon!"

Willow spoke reassuringly, "It's not a demon, it's a car."

"She's never seen a car before." Jesse sounded shocked and appalled.

"What does it want?" She asked meekly.

"We have to get inside." Willow said, ignoring Buffy's question, "Come with me."

"Do you think we should trust her?" Jesse asked.

Xander spoke up, "She seems to know what's going on here. We'd do well to follow her for the moment."

"Where are you going?" Angelus asked, watching Spike make his way to the door.

"Apparently something's going on tonight, slayer's all weak like."

Angelus got to his feet, "I've got to see this." The moment they stepped outside they were greeted with chaos.

Spike smiled, "This is…neat."

Angelus' eyes grew wide as he realized what was happened, "We have to find Xander, if what I think is true then he's been affected too."

"Affected with what?"

"It seems that whatever they're dressed as they become."

Spike chuckled, "Well damn. So he's what?"

Angelus chuckled, "James Bond."

He burst out into laughter, "Gods, he had to dress up as some goody-goody secret agent didn't he?"

"A womanizer secret agent at that." They began to make their way through the town, picking up a few of the demon-children on the way to use as lackeys.

Xander was talking up Buffy, using all his charms and wiles to calm her, and maybe get a little more once they were out of danger, "007." Xander heard Angelus' voice, his accent rich and full. Xander turned to face him, "We have a new mission for you."

Immediately Xander's James Bond filled mind marked Angelus as 'M'. He raised an eyebrow, "What new mission?"

Angelus was alone, had told Spike to wait outside with the temporary lackeys, "You are to go to this mansion and await further orders." He ordered, giving him the address of their home, "Be careful not to be seen." Xander nodded, taking the address and making his way out of the warehouse where they had hidden from the demons. Angelus smiled, turning his attention towards Buffy and her friends. The moment Spike saw Xander leave he went in, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Spike smiled, "Looks like Dru was right, harmless as a kitten." Spike smiled, seeing the slayer cowering, hiding behind Jesse who was pointing a gun at them.

Angelus smirked, "Go get 'em kids." He said, to the demon-children behind Spike.

Immediately they ran forward, attacking them. Spike went forward, making his way toward the slayer who was sobbing, "Too easy." He laughed, lowering over her to sink his teeth in.

Angelus really wanted to save her for Xander but he knew that Drusilla wanted Spike to kill her, "Not a civilian!" Willow shouted, Jesse raised his gun, pointing it at Spike, and at that moment everything went back to normal.

Children started crying and Spike found himself with the Slayer's fist in his face, "Bloody hell!"

"Damn it, Spike, go, we'll kill her later." Angelus growled, he had gotten what he came for.

For once they turned tail and ran, heading home. The moment they were through the door Xander greeted them, "I am so sorry sire. I had no idea what was going on."

Angelus chuckled, "Don't worry about it, it was interesting, and kind of fun. Seeing you be all suave with the slayer was quite a show."

Xander shook his head, "I can't believe I did that. I just couldn't stop myself."

"I got a good laugh."

"Get some sleep, that must have been rather draining, being possessed by the spirit of James Bond." He laughed, making his way to his room.

Xander pouted and went after him, "I can't believe I was hitting on the slayer." He said, stripping off the suit as he walked. Angelus laughed again, stretching out languidly over the vast majority of the bed, making it so Xander would either have to lay over him or curl up in a small corner. He sighed, "Sire, where would you like me to lay?" He questioned.

"Where do you think childe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Here?" He asked, curling up on his chest.

Angelus let out a deep, rumbling purr, "Exactly." Gently he stroked his hair and down his back, petting him like a big cat, "You know what childe?"

"What?"

"I think you're perfect and I'm more then pleased to have you as my own."

Xander smiled, "You know what sire?"

"What?"

"I'm more then happy to be your childe and love being with you."

He continued to pet him, "That was some Halloween, huh childe?"

Xander groaned, "Don't remind me." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I know ways to please women now." He smiled wickedly earning a sharp spank.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not sharing you."

He chuckled, "I know, its fun to see you jealous though."

"Go to sleep brat."

**Next Chapter: Xander makes Angelus jealous and someone unexpected comes to Sunnydale.**

**Click that button and review! I want to know what you think. It doesn't take long to write a little bit about what you thought. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it.**


	14. Flirtation

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever.**

**Thanks so much to those of you who have taken the time to review. You have no idea how much it brightens my day to see that people have been reading it and what they think of it.**

**On another note.**** The drive where all my stories are broke so I'm working on retrieving the information, this is the only story you'll see updated for awhile until I get all my information back. If it's totally lost I'll be heartbroken and have to see what I have in different places on my computer, hopefully I won't lose everything.**

It had been a few weeks since Halloween and Xander had been trying to find new and interesting ways to make Angelus jealous. He was sure that one day it would backfire but until then it was fun to get his sire all riled up. It was a nice night and he was in the Bronze, eyeing a guitarist with more then hunger in his eyes. Angelus was up on the second floor, eyes narrowed at his childe, knowing what he was doing, and it was working, he was getting jealous. The young vampire watched him intently, his name was Daniel but everyone called him Oz. Once Oz had put his guitar up and was off the stage Xander approached him.

"Hey."

Oz looked over at him, "Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you that your performance was great. When are you playing next?"

"Wednesday." He replied.

He smiled, "Cool, I'll have to show up then." He was about to speak again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a hiss in his ear, "I'll talk to you later." He said before being pulled away by a very jealous Angelus.

Angelus was growling lowly as he pulled him out of the club, he knew that Xander hadn't been trying to make a meal of him, "You are so in for it now." He growled, "You know better, especially after the conversation we had on Halloween."

He looked at him innocently, "What do you mean? I don't remember any conversation."

"You're a horrible liar boy. You know exactly what I'm talking about and you remember the conversation we had. Don't try to make me jealous, it may work but it's your hide that's going to be tanned, not anyone else's. Now if someone were to hit on you that would be a different story."

'Ok.' He thought, 'I guess it backfired faster then I thought.'

Angelus led him into what Xander had dubbed the 'playroom'. It was where people were tortured and he was toyed with or punished. A whimper escaped his lips, he knew they were coming here so he could be punished and he wasn't looking forward to it. Without a word, Angelus pulled him over to the far wall where a set of chains were tethered.

Xander squirmed, "Sire, please."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Please what boy?" He questioned, wrapping the metal cuffs around his wrists, positioning him so he was facing the wall.

"Please don't do this." He pleaded, looking over his shoulder.

"You were a bad boy and need to be punished." He stated firmly, stripping him, "You know better then to tease me like that." With that he began to whip him.

After what felt like forever Angelus' voice broke the sound of the whip slicing through the air, "Who do you belong to boy?" The question rang through Xander's pain filled mind and he knew his sire must have been royally pissed to not refer to him as childe.

His flirting with Oz had gotten him in big trouble, "You sire." He whispered, his voice raw from screaming.

Angelus growled softly, "Love hearing your voice like that, raw." He ran his hands down his sides and nibbled his ear, "Let's see if I can make that pretty voice of yours beg for release." His hands wandered over his naked body, one of them wrapping around his length. His hips bucked forward and a hoarse cry escaped his lips, "So hard from something as simple as a whipping." He purred, pressing up against his bloody back, "You know you're mine, don't you boy?" At Xander's nod he nibbled at his throat, "All mine, not sharing you with anyone, my childe." His anger had begun to fade to lust and desire. Xander relaxed a bit at hearing the word childe. Blunt nails ran down and over his chest and a growl sounded in his ear, the proof of Angelus' desire pressing against Xander's backside, "Going to fuck you until you scream and beg." As he spoke he freed himself, rubbing up against him.

In one smooth thrust he was buried completely inside, a sharp keen escaping Xander's lips as he was split open. Angelus moaned lowly, running his tongue up the smooth expanse of throat before him. Without preamble he began to move, thrusting deep before pulling out almost completely and shoving back in fully. Xander's lips were parted in pleasure, sweet cries escaping them in a torrent of sound. His length twitched violently in his sire's grasp. Teeth and tongue explored his throat, the ridges of his face brushing against his skin, making him squirm in his bindings. The continual meeting of hips echoed through the room, the slapping of skin against skin. If he got this kind of sex from flirting with someone then this was well worth the punishment. The elder vampire's hands dug into his hips, leaving his length to twitch and bob in the air, weeping steadily. A low cry escaped his lips at the loss of that hand and Angelus chuckled, gripping his hips in an unforgiving grasp, moving hard against his spot.

"You cannot come until I say." He growled, tugging his earlobe with sharp fangs.

He moaned, "What happens if I do?"

"Then you'll be punished."

Jerking at his bonds he tried to get some relief, his length twitched angrily. Holding off his release took all his concentration and self restraint. A continual purr sounded in his ear as his sire moved into him harshly, throbbing deep inside him, filling him up. A low keen escaped his lips when one of Angelus' hands wrapped itself around his length and squeezed the angry flesh. Xander tightened around him, panting, trying to stop himself from coming and barely succeeding.

"Sire please!" He cried as Angelus massaged his length, purring deeply, "Please oh gods stop I can't take anymore." He squirmed, tugging at his bonds, "Sire please, I'm going to die!"

Angelus laughed, "Oh, I don't think you'll die childe." He whispered darkly.

He keened, "Please!" A scream escaped his lips and Angelus dragged his fangs over his throat, splitting the skin.

"Scream for me childe." He growled, lapping up the blood, "Let me hear how much you love this."

He screamed again, "Please! I need!"

With a final thrust in he came, filling him with his cool seed, "Come childe."

With that order Xander arched back, coming hard over the wall he was up against. Immediately he went limp in his bonds, panting for unneeded breath, "Thank you sire." He whispered.

Angelus smiled, stroking his hair for a moment before pulling out, "You don't need to breathe childe, you keep forgetting that." Gently he removed his bonds and picked him up, petting his hair as he took him to the bathroom. A bath was already prepared for them, the steam rising off the water, "Let's have a nice bath now childe, relax." After stripping off the remainder of his clothes he sank into the water, holding Xander's limp body against his.

Spike's voice echoed through the halls as they bathed, "What in bloody hell is going on here?" He growled. There was an unheard response followed by Spike's growl, "I don't care who it is, no one gets in."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, petting Xander's hair as they relaxed, "Spike! What's going on?" He shouted, holding him close.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door, "Some bloody bint is here to see you, says she's a messenger from your grandsire."

He growled lowly, "Tell her that my 'grandsire' isn't welcome in my town." He growled.

Spike walked away, grumbling about incompetent minions. Suddenly Spike's voice could be heard again, "I told you to get out!" He shouted, "Do as you're told you stupid bint! I don't care what you're sire will do to you, you probably deserve it!"

Angelus chuckled, nibbling on Xander's ear and whispering softly, "You tell her Spike." Xander smiled, snuggling closer, "You ready to get out now?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to turn into a prune if we stay in any longer."

Without a word he deposited Xander outside of the tub before climbing out himself. Stretching, he dried them both off before wrapping the towel around his waist and taking him out of the bathroom, not giving him anything to cover up with. Xander rolled his eyes and walked with him.

"What are we going to do?" He questioned as they walked towards their room.

As Angelus was about to answer a yelp escaped Xander's lips. He whirled quickly to see that a woman had pulled him back against her. A low growl escaped his lips until he saw his grandsire, the disgusting, ancient vampire, standing behind her. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Still need lapdogs to do your dirty work?" He questioned, giving Xander a look to be still.

The ancient vampire looked at him mockingly, "I always did like you Angelus, so ruthless and brutal." The woman had began to touch over Xander, purring.

Angelus growled, "Hands off bitch, he's mine."

The woman pouted, "I want to play with him though, sire, please?" She questioned.

Xander growled and jerked his arm back, hitting her in the stomach. She gasped and let him go long enough for him to scramble over to Angelus, "Don't touch me." He hissed at her.

Her master shook his head, "Control your childe." He said to Angelus.

He shrugged, "I control him as much as I want to. He's mine and he knows it, that's enough. Besides, you shouldn't let your minion touch what isn't hers." She growled at being called a minion, "So what are you doing here? Come to check on your 'favorite childe'?" He questioned, referring to Darla, "I know how much she pissed you off when she made me. Why would you come to me first? She's in town you know."

"I've heard she hasn't quite been herself lately." His fingers ran through the woman's hair, she was pouting at having Xander gotten away from her while Xander was glaring at her from behind his sire.

"So? I don't want you here, you're sore on the eyes and I have things to do."

He narrowed his eyes, "You should have been part of my court." He stated, "Then you would have learned some manners."

"I have impeccable manners when I feel the need to." He smiled, "Now get out. I have a childe to play with and a slayer to tease."

"You don't tell me what to do boy." He back handed him to the ground and Angelus laughed, getting to his feet.

"We can fight if you want but this is my home and I'm not leaving like I did when my bitch sire brought me to your court. Go find your own place. I'm sure you'd be happier in some sewer or crypt anyway."

The woman's eyes didn't leave Xander and he growled at her, "Get out." He hissed, "And stay away from me."

Angelus chuckled softly, stroking his hair, "See you around." He said as they walked out, he knew this wasn't the last they would see of his grandsire.

"I don't like him." Xander growled once they were gone.

"Neither do I. If he keeps this up we might have to do something I don't want to."

He looked up at him, "What's that sire?"

"Join with the slayer to remove him from the picture."

**Next Chapter: Angelus makes a decision regarding the Master.**


	15. Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

**Sorry this has taken a bit but I lost all of my stories, every last one of them. I have a request, if I've sent you anything of mine because it was asked for or if you've copied and pasted it so you can read it then could you please send it to me? I'd like to work on other stories but that's a little hard when I don't have them anymore. :(**

**Thanks,**  
**Kage**

"That bitch! Where does she get off touching me like that? I feel so violated." Xander growled, curling up in a ball on their bed, "He was hideous and she was just gross! At least Darla isn't ugly so he has to have some taste if he's her sire and what did he mean by court? Is he so full of himself that he thinks he's a king and everyone else is his subjects? Talk about an ego trip." He was babbling as he lay there and for some reason Angelus found the act endearing and almost cute.

Angelus laughed softly to himself, it had been a couple days since it had happened and Xander periodically would become flustered and curl up on the bed, "Childe, it's been days. Get over it."

He shook his head, "No, that was so gross! She was all clammy and having to look at that guy just made me want to hurl. It was disgusting!" He rambled on.

"I'm going to ask the slayer to help."

Xander blinked, going silent, "You're what?"

He sighed and flopped back in bed, "I'm going to do something stupid and ask the slayer to help get rid of him."

"You've got to be kidding me!" He shook his head in reply, "Sire, you can't, I mean…" He trailed off.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "You still have feelings for them, don't you?" He questioned, "You don't want something to happen and they get hurt." He laughed, "Oh childe." He shook his head, "What would they think if they found this out? Oh I know you want to see the look of hurt on her face when she sees you kill but you don't want them to die, you don't want physical pain to befall them." Xander looked away, angry with himself that it was true, "It's alright," He went on, "after all, you were friends before I took you; it makes perfect sense that you would still harbor some feelings towards them."

"What did you do to the people you still had feelings for?"

He chuckled, "The feelings I had weren't the ones you do, I killed them."

"Oh." He said with a shrug, "Was it fun?"

"Most definitely."

He snuggled close, "So what about the slayer?"

"Well, the master is the real problem here, that's why I say we use her to get rid of him. Of course that would put Darla at the head of our line, not that she would really care. Still, he needs to be disposed of considering he will continue to involve himself in our affairs. So, I'm going to go to the slayer for a kind of truce until this is over."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright. Can I go with you?"

He looked thoughtful, "Fine, but you will behave yourself."

"Of course!" He replied, "I'll be a good boy."

"You what!" Buffy questioned the two vampires standing in the library.

Angelus sighed, "I don't want to repeat myself." He replied, "All I want is for you to help me take care of this problem so we can forget this ever happened."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What problem would this be?"

"The master, my grandsire, is here, he needs to be disposed of."

She made a derisive snort, "I thought you all stuck together."

He narrowed his eyes, "With that pompous ass? No way. All ritual, he's disgusting as well. I don't see how any respectable vampire can follow him. Go ahead and ask Darla what happened when she brought me to him."

The slayer looked over at her, "The master hit him and kicked him out." She said, looking at her, "Later I found out he said that he actually liked Angelus, his viciousness."

"Why did he kick him out?"

"Lack of respect." Angelus said, "I wouldn't fawn and worship him. Hell, I wouldn't even fear him."

"Then why don't you take care of him yourself?"

Angelus laughed, "You're the slayer, right? You slay vampires, it's your job. Well, this is a vampire, an old one at that; it's your job to get rid of him. I just want to offer my assistance in this endeavor; he can be a real pain in the ass. Until he's dealt with I'm offering a truce, I leave you alone, you leave me alone, and I don't go around killing children."

"I don't want any innocents killed." She said, glaring at him, "If we have this truce you don't kill anyone except criminals."

Angelus laughed, "So now you want us not to act like the demons we are?" He sighed, "Fine, while the truce is in effect we only kill lowlifes, but that's only goes for my childer and I, I don't care if you kill minions, they're fair game but Xander, Spike, and Drusilla are not. Do we have a deal?"

She looked over at Giles, Willow, and Jesse, "They're off limits too." She said, looking back at him, "My friends, my family." Angelus nodded in reply, "Alright then, we have a deal." They shook hands quickly, sealing the deal.

"Alright then, we need a plan." Angelus said, taking a seat and propping his feet up on a table.

Xander smiled, "Hey Jesse, Willow, how're you? It's been awhile, huh?" He plopped down at the table across from them. Absently he picked up a book that was sitting out and flipped through it.

"Hi Xander." Willow said, smiling at him slightly.

Jesse looked at him warily, "Hi Xan."

"What all's been going on since I left? Anything new and interesting? I mean, come on, we're on the Hellmouth, something has to be going on. It's been pretty quiet at home except for the master showing up and one of his people trying to rape me." He said, stopping at a page, "Oh cool, so this is how vampires came to be."

"Rape you?" Willow asked, looking at him in shock. He nodded, "Oh Xander that's horrible!" For a moment she seemed to forget that he was a vampire.

"Hey, she didn't succeed." He paused for a moment, "So tell me, what's been going on lately."

"Jesse almost got eaten by a mantis lady and he got possessed by a hyena spirit." She said, giggling softly at the memories.

He glared at her, "Well, Willow went out with a demon that she released from a book onto the internet."

Xander laughed, "Sounds like you've been busy." He smiled, "Wish I could have been there to see it."

"We miss you." Willow said softly.

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off, "So anyway, slayer taking care of you two?" He asked, changing the subject, "Not letting you get hurt?"

"Well, we get into trouble on our own but we get through it together."

"That's good." He got up and stretched, "I think we have to be going." He said, looking over at Angelus who was getting frustrated with the slayer, "We should meet up and go do something sometime, would be fun." He gave them each a hug before walking over to his sire, "Sire, I want to go home." He pouted at him.

Angelus shook his head and stood, "Think about what I've said slayer." He said before leading Xander out and back home.

Once they were back, Xander flopped down on the bed, an arm over his face. There was a malicious smirk on Angelus' face as he stalked over to his childe. Without a word he laid over him, pressing kisses and nips to his throat. Immediately his arm came away from his face and a low groan escaped his lips. He arched into his lips, demanding more with his movements.

"Only going to tease you childe, leave you wanting." He purred, pinning him so he couldn't escape.

Xander squirmed, not wanting to be left at the peak. Angelus purred, his lips trailing down his throat, over the uncovered area of his chest. His tongue flicked out to taste him, running unknown patterns over his skin. Soft, sweet sounds escaped his lips, his hips bucking up unconsciously to rub against him, demanding more. Angelus smiled and bit his ear with blunt, human teeth before pulling away. Xander keened softly, squirming to sitting position and glaring at him. Angelus looked at him smugly until his childe tackled him to the bed. An indignant yip escaped his lips as Xander ran his hands over his chest, grinding his groin down against him. Only once Angelus was as needy as he was did he pull away, sticking his tongue out at him. Angelus growled lowly, grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him into a searing kiss. His boy's arms wrapped around him, clinging to him as he returned the kiss, demanding more with his lips, teeth, and tongue. The elder vampire began to tear their clothing from them, not giving any care to the fact they were now ruined. Forcing his childe's legs apart, he thrust into him hard, keeping the kiss. The scream that escaped his lips was swallowed by the kiss. Not leaving him any chance to adjust, he began to thrust into him, growling into his lips, moving faster, harder. His hand snaked between them to stroke over his childe's twitching length. Every sound either of them made was swallowed by the other's mouth. Finally Xander bucked up and back against him, coming hard over their stomachs, squeezing Angelus' length in a viselike grip. He grunted and came, holding him close as he filled him. Xander passed out against him, panting sweetly as morning came. Angelus held him close as he drifted off into sleep, still buried deep inside him.

**Next Chapter: The Judge and The Master.**

**Please click that button and review. It makes me happy to see what you think.**


	16. Information

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything.**

**Sorry this has taken so long but I've been really busy. Anyway, thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review; I really enjoy reading what you have to say, well, most of the time. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think.**

Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep. She was hounded by nightmares of the master. He was putting something together, gathering the pieces of it. Whatever it was it scared her, just the thought of it struck fear into her very soul. She was jolted awake by her mother shaking her, immediately she sat up in bed, looking around wildly for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief.

"What is it honey?" She questioned, stroking her daughter's hair out of her face.

Buffy gave her a weak smile, "Nothing mom, I'm alright, just had a bad dream."

"You sure?" When Buffy nodded she got up and walked out, "Alright."

She brushed her hands through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment, "I have to tell Giles." She said softly, getting out of bed and getting dressed quickly. Immediately she grabbed her bag and ran out, headed for school, "Giles!" She said, rushing into the library, looking for her watcher.

He looked up from the stacks, "Buffy, what is it?" He questioned, walking towards her, a few books in hand.

She took a deep breath, "I had this dream. The master was putting something together, getting pieces of it. It scared me, like it was something really nasty he was putting together." She put her bag on a table, "He had like three pieces I think. I had the feeling he was half done."

"How big were the pieces?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Human sized." She shrugged, "Or maybe a bit bigger."

"Sire? What's this?" Xander asked, bringing in a long rectangular box, "I found it in the cemetery tonight."

Angelus blinked at it, "I have no idea." He said as Xander put it on the table, "Why don't we open it and find out?"

Xander smiled and grabbed a crowbar from under the table and began to pry it open, curious to know what was inside. It didn't take long for the lid to open enough so that he could look inside.

"Oh cool!" He exclaimed, "Gross but cool."

The elder vampire raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked before Xander moved to let him look, "Oh shit." He shoved it back closed, "It doesn't bother me that there's an arm in there, it's the fact that it's a demon arm and the rest is probably somewhere. If the master is after this then I don't want to give it to him." He stated, resealing the box, "Pieces of demons in boxes are not a good sign."

"So…" Xander trailed off, staring at the box. Angelus raised an eyebrow, "What are we going to do with it?"

He shrugged, "No idea but it's not staying here." He picked up the box.

"Could let the slayer deal with it."

Angelus gave him a soft kiss, "That's exactly what I'm doing. Stay here, I'll be back after dropping this off in her watcher's lap."

"Alright sire, I'll be here." He flopped back on a couch to relax a bit, "Sire?" He asked before Angelus could get out the door.

"What childe?"

He smirked, "Can I play with the new toy while you're gone?"

A chuckle escaped Angelus' lips, "No." He stated before walking out the door, leaving a pouting childe behind him.

"Xander found this, thought you might want it." Angelus said, depositing the box with the arm onto the table in front of Willow.

"What is it? Is it for Buffy's birthday?" She asked, looking it over.

He scowled, "Her birthday? No, it's a demon arm."

She jerked up right in her chair, "An arm! What are we going to do with an arm?"

He shrugged, "Not my problem. I just know the master wants it."

"The master wants what?" Giles questioned as he walked in from his office.

Angelus turned to face him, "A demon arm." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the box.

"Is it still alive?" Willow asked, staring at the box.

"Well, it moves, twitched a little when we opened it. Anyway, have fun with the arm, I'm going home."

"What are you doing here?" It was Buffy.

Angelus brushed past her, "Just a birthday present." He said before walking out.

Buffy smiled, "A present?" She questioned, going towards the table.

"Apparently Angelus brought us a demon arm."

"Eww. What kind of person brings someone an arm?" She paused, "Forget I asked that, it's Angelus."

"A severed arm?" Jesse was immediately by the box, "Can I open it?"

"No!" The two girls said at the same time.

Xander paced in front of the door where their current play toy hung. He really wanted to go in there but knew he would face his sire's wrath if he did without permission. He didn't even know who it was. Drusilla smiled as she came up behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Hello kitten."

Xander raised an eyebrow, she sounded quite sane for the moment and he wasn't sure what to think of that, "Hi Dru. What's up?"

"The kitten must not play with the puppy. It would make daddy cross." She purred.

He scowled, "Puppy? What puppy?"

She put a finger to his lips, "The puppy behind the door, daddy will be home soon and he will show you why you must not play with the puppy without him." She hugged him before pulling back and spinning around, seeming to slip back into her less then sane state.

"Childe, what are you doing?" Angelus asked, walking into the mansion.

Xander spun around to face him, "Nothing." He said innocently, "Just pacing." He paused, "Dru said there was a puppy in there, that our new toy was one. Who's in there?"

"Someone you know." He pushed open the door, "Take a look."

When Xander looked inside he saw a naked form huddled in a corner, "Who?" He scowled, not able to make out who it was in the dark.

Angelus stepped inside, "Pup!" He barked, "Get over here." His voice was harsh and commanding.

"Screw you." That voice, Xander knew who it was, Oz.

"Oz?" Xander questioned, stepping in after his sire.

The young man turned his head to face him, "You're Xander, right?" He asked softly.

"That would be me." He looked at Angelus, "Why did Dru call him a puppy?"

"Because that's what he is, he's a werewolf."

"Really? Cool, what are we going to do with him?"

His sire's fingers ran through his hair, "We're going to keep him."

Xander smiled and nipped his shoulder before moving over towards Oz, "Did you hear that? We're keeping you." He smirked, "Will you howl for us?" The glare he got as an answer made him scowl, "I think we can make you howl and scream." He patted his head before walking out only to come face to face with the vamp who had tried to rape him, "Oh no, no way." He stepped back, running into Angelus.

"What do you want bitch?" Angelus questioned, stroking Xander's hair and down the side of his neck.

She smirked, "Him and the piece of the Judge you found."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "The Judge? I don't know what you're talking about you stupid bimbo." He moved so Xander was behind him. A smirk formed on his face and he backhanded her, just like the master had done to him, "Run along home wench." He grabbed her by the throat, "You play with the big boys and you'll get broken." Xander watched in fascination as Angelus broke her arm, keeping a firm grip on her throat. She let out a cry of pain, "Oh? Should I break the other one? Not very fair to have one broken and the other not." There was a sickening crack as he snapped the other, "Tell me what your master wants."

"Go to hell." She hissed, baring her fangs at him.

He made a sound of disappointment, "Xander childe, go get me a pair of pliers." He ordered and Xander smiled, giving him a mock salute and running off. He slammed her against the wall, "This should be fun." It only took a moment for Xander to return and give up the pliers. The smirk on Angelus' face was enough to send even the strongest person running to the hills, "Let's see you feed now." He forced her mouth open and began jerking her teeth out one by one.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jesse asked, "I mean, do you really want an arm to just be hanging around in the library?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose after removing his glasses, "We must discover what it is before we can find a suitable means of disposal."

"You know, there's always the hacking it into tiny pieces option." Buffy said, pulling an axe off the wall. She swung as Giles opened his mouth to protest, "What kind of shoddy craftsmanship is this?" She asked, throwing the now broken axe to the side, "I mean, come on, you would think those axe makers would be able to make a better one."

"No weapon forged by man." Willow said, reading a passage from a book. She looked at them, "It's a piece of the Judge. He burns the humanity out of people and that well ends up in their death. It says that no weapon forged by man can harm him. Somehow they managed to break him up into pieces and scatter him."

"Going to talk now?" Angelus asked, pulling out the last fang.

Blood poured from her brutalized mouth, "Stop." She slurred, the blood making it hard to speak.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

She spit blood at his feet, "Stop."

He chuckled, "Answer my questions and it can end." He replied, petting her hair in mock sympathy. While he had been pulling teeth they had moved her to the play room and chained her there, "Tell me what your master wants."

"I'd rather die."

Xander shook his head but it was Angelus who spoke, "Loyal to a fault." He stated, "You know, they have chainsaws now, wonder what they would do to a vamp." Her eyes grew wide, "Xan-…"

"Stop, don't please, I'll talk." She said, panic rich in her voice, "He wants to revive the Judge and use him to purge the humans and he said I could have the boy."

"He's not his to give." Angelus said icily, "So he wants to destroy our food source. I prefer culling the herd." He motioned to Xander who brought him a stake, "You know, I like to leave messages but considering we turn to dust when staked it's not a very good message. So here's what's going to happen, I'm going to drive this through your shoulder then let you go so you can go back and play lap dog to your master. Unless of course he stakes you for giving information up." He drove the stake through her shoulder, wringing a scream from her lips, "Have fun little girl." He threw her out, watching her stumble away with a smug smile on his face.

**Next Chapter: The Judge and heavy weapons.**

**Click that button and review please and thank you.**


	17. The Judge

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, and never have.**

Angelus gently ran his fingers through Xander's hair. It was light outside and he wondered if the vampire he had tortured made it back to the master or not. It didn't really matter to him but he was bored waiting for the sun to set. Xander wouldn't wake up until then unless Angelus woke him, which he was tempted to do. He sighed and got out of bed, stretching when his feet hit the floor. The moment he left his room he wished he hadn't, the slayer was there.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Giles has a broken arm and Jesse had a bookcase dropped on his because of that arm your brought!" She exclaimed angrily.

He narrowed his eyes, "So the master has the last piece of the Judge, that's just great." He growled, "I thought you could handle it, being the slayer and all. Obviously I was wrong. Any bright ideas on how to deal with this?"

"Jesse had one that we're going to go with, not that you would care."

"Then why did you come here?"

"We intend to take the master out at the same time and you said you wanted to help with that."

"And when do you intend to perform this amazing feat?"

"Tonight."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"The mall. It's the highest concentration of people." She replied.

"Fine, now leave unless you have something useless to tell me."

She glared at him, "Least you could do is thank me for coming to tell you." She stormed out.

"Spike!" Angelus shouted.

The bleach blonde grumbled as he came out of his room, "Aye?"

"Get up, get dressed, we're going to play with the master tonight." He said before walking back into his room. He nudged Xander, "Wake up childe, we're playing tonight." The young vampire rolled over, groaning lowly, covering himself with the blanket more. Angelus growled, "Boy, get up now."

Xander mumbled something before falling off the bed and onto the floor. Angelus laughed as the boy slowly picked himself up off the ground. He stumbled toward the closet, haphazardly pulling on some clothes.

"What we doing?" He mumbled, looking at him through sleep tousled hair.

"Getting rid of the judge and the master in one foul swoop."

He grumbled softly, "So why did I have to get up?" That earned him a thump upside the head.

"Because we're all going to be there."

A sigh escaped his lips, "But I don't want to go." His whine earned him a cuff upside the head.

"Does it look like I care? We're going to go have fun and let's see if we can't kill two birds with one stone. Hopefully they'll kill each other, then we won't have to worry about either one."

Xander sighed, "Fine, fine." He grumbled as Drusilla and Spike walked out, ready to go.

Without another word or complaint the quartet left, intent on witnessing the death of the Judge and hopefully of the master. When they arrived outside the mall, Buffy and her companions were already waiting for them. Xander bounced a little when he saw the crate they had with them.

"Hey, what's in the box?"

"Hush childe." Angelus ordered, "Just wait and see." He spoke quietly with the slayer for a moment before nodding, "Alright, meet you inside." The four vampires walked in to find the master already there, a bluish demon before him. Angelus smirked as he strolled over, "Why weren't we invited to this little party? Thought you wanted to make nice." He looked around at the seemingly oblivious people, "I mean, we're family after all."

The master glared at him, "Angelus, maybe your invitation got dropped along the way." He paused for a moment, "But since you're here why don't you join us?" He looked behind Angelus, "I see you brought the rest of your family."

"Oh yes, what would a party be without them?" He moved forward as he spoke, "Not a very good one I can tell you."

That's when all hell broke loose. Angelus swung, connecting with the master's face, Buffy came in, and the Judge began his task of destroying the humans in the room. Xander didn't much focus on what was going on. He did his part in the fight, killing a minion or two that came after him. Until Buffy pulled out the rocket launcher no one paid much attention to her, it was a mess, the sprinklers had gone off from the blast and there were hundreds of little demon pieces scattered across the floor. The master and Angelus were fighting, neither having a weapon to end the other's life, but Buffy did. Xander barely had time to react as Buffy drew her stake and went towards them. He did the first thing he could think of, he hit her. She was flung to the ground, a surprised expression on her face.

"Don't touch my sire." He said icily.

Angelus threw the master over a railing, "Let the slayer do her job childe."

She didn't move for a moment, shock plain on her features, "Oi, brat!" Spike shouted from the door, "Quit looking at her like that and come on!"

Xander shook his head before running towards them, "Buffy!" Jesse shouted, the master was moving towards her.

She gasped, acing fast and throwing him to the side with his own momentum. Angelus had already worn him down quite a bit; it was up to her to finish it. Drusilla purred, "The nasty slayer shall get rid of our problem." She clapped, watching intently.

"Time to go princess; don't want the blonde bimbo to set her sights on us next." Spike replied.

She pouted slightly but nodded, following her out, "Guess the truce is over, isn't it?" Xander questioned as Buffy drove the stake in.

"Aye, it is." He turned his back on the slayer and walked out. Xander waved before following him, wondering what was going to happen to them next.

**Next Chapter: Faith…**

**Please press that button and review! I want to know what you think.**


	18. Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

**Here's a longer chapter for you. If you want the unedited version follow the links on my profile. Thank you to those who have reviewed and continue to do so. It doesn't matter to me how long they are, I like knowing what people think, that it's actually being read.**

"Childe, I'm thinking it's time for you to get over this thing you have for the slayer and her friends. It's been two years now after all." Angelus said as he forced Oz to sit, it was a full moon and Angelus was enjoying training the puppy while Xander watched.

"I don't feel like killing them though." He replied, draping his legs over the arm of his chair.

"This is going to end up as more of a hindrance then anything else. The moment they discover this weakness they are no longer going to perceive you as a threat." Oz walked in a circle at Angelus' behest.

"Can't I kill Darla and be done with it? Won't that be enough?"

He shook his head, "No, that will be seen as a part of a power struggle. She is the current head of our line now." He looked at Oz, "Good boy."

"If I kill Buffy then there'll be a new slayer, right?"

"Right."

"Probably won't come here though so we'd lose our fun. What if I killed her watcher or her mom, would that work?"

He looked thoughtful, giving the wolf a live rabbit to chase, "Well, it would certainly hurt her."

"So would hurting her be enough for now?" He asked hopefully.

"Fine, but you owe me big time for being so easy on you." He was immediately pounced and pulled into a deep kiss.

"Buffy, this is Faith." Giles said, introducing the brunette teen who had shown up at his office to the blonde slayer.

Faith smiled, "Hey B."

"Hi." She looked at Giles, wondering why she was being introduced to her.

He cleared his throat slightly, "Apparently after that nearly drowning incident two years ago another slayer was called."

She looked surprised, "So…" She paused for a moment, "There's another slayer."

"Apparently." It was Faith who responded.

"Trick? What kind of name is that?" Xander asked Spike.

They had seen the arrival of the black vampire but Angelus had wanted to speak with him alone, leaving Xander and Spike to speculate about why he was there. Drusilla had been raving about a nasty girl bringing nasty things with her the previous night and Spike wondered if this Mr. Trick was one of those nasty things. Angelus didn't seem pleased to have new vampires on his turf so when Trick showed up at their door he wanted to converse in private.

"Who knows? Question should be where and how he got it." He took a heavy drag off his cigarette, "You know how I got the name 'Spike', Trick must say something about his character. Could have named himself."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you want to name yourself something else?"

He shrugged, "Who knows what's in his head?" He looked towards his bedroom door for a moment, Drusilla was inside playing with her dolls, "Forget I asked."

Xander was silent, "Wonder what they're talking about."

"Probably nothing we would care about."

Xander went quiet again until Angelus walked in, "Well?"

He scowled, "Well what childe?"

"What was the talk you had with him about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Apparently he followed the slayer here."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "The bloody bint was already here, how could he follow her?"

"Said she was a brunette, I didn't bother to tell him differently. We'll need to do a little snooping and I have just the perfect spy to do it too." Angelus smirked, "My puppy is almost fully trained, once he is I'll send him out to befriend them."

"Can he be trusted?"

"There's no such thing as trust when it comes to animals but he will do as he's told."

"Sire?" Xander asked softly, "Could I go spy on them instead?"

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Pretend I have a soul."

Angelus shook his head, "Absolutely not. I will not have you doing anything as stupid as that."

"How is that stupid?"

"Oh, let me see. What if they find out? Not only that but I don't think you could pull off the tortured act very well."

He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, "Fine."

"Good, now that we have that settled." As he spoke Xander found himself pulled into Angelus' grasp, "You're going to stick that lip out so far one day someone's going to step on it." He whispered, pulling the offending lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

Xander groaned lowly, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. Angelus purred, shifting so he could nick the lip he was sucking on. He felt the fangs of his mate in return and let out a rumbling purr, fumbling with his shirt, growling at the offending garment. A laugh escaped Xander's lips, surprised that his sire was struggling with something. Finally there was the sound of tearing fabric as Angelus ripped it off. Smooth pale skin was explored by lips, fingers, and fangs.

"Have fun." Spike said, making his way out of the room.

Xander arched back, unconsciously presenting himself. Angelus purred, his lips descending on one dusky nipple. Sweet sounds of pleasure escaped his lips as Angelus teased the nipple, rubbing his tongue and teeth over and around it. One of his fangs rolled around the pert bud, drawing blood, watching it slip down his chest.

"Gorgeous." He purred, lapping up the beads of blood, "Want to watch you bleed today, bleed and cry."

Xander moaned softly, "Please." He arched his back further.

Blunt nails ran down his chest and tummy, leaving red scores. He dropped to his knees, moaning sweetly, unable to stay on his feet any longer. Angelus made a soft sound of disappointment and shook his head. Easily he pulled him up, dragging him towards their room.

"Going to get the sheets bloody." He moaned as his sire pulled him to the door.

Angelus chuckled, "Good point childe." He veered to the left, moving towards the playroom.

The two of them walked into the playroom, Angelus pulling him into a deep kiss once they were inside. Xander moaned as Angelus slammed him into a wall, their tongues dueling for dominance as Angelus tore the rest of their clothing off. Xander was slammed into the wall again, a groan of pain escaped his lips as his head snapped back against the brick. The elder vampire forced his arms up, pinning them against the wall.

----Edited for content----

They groaned lowly, leaning against each other for support. The two vampires were the picture of bliss, one nuzzled and kissed the other while the second one pet and touched over the first. They were peaceful and happy, contenting leaning against the wall.

"Two slayers?" Darla asked, "How is that even possible?" She and Giles were talking while the slayers were off on patrol.

"Well, when Buffy died another was summoned. It doesn't matter that Jesse revived her. For that moment she was dead."

Darla nodded, "That makes sense. So why is she here?"

"She said her watcher was at the retreat."

Darla was about to respond when there was a loud bang from outside, "What was that?"

The doors to the library were flung open and Oz ran in, blood streaming down his neck, "You have to help me!" He exclaimed.

Darla was immediately on her feet and before long the minion that had been after Oz was dust, "What happened?" She asked.

Oz sat down while Giles went to get something for his throat, "Was out for a walk when I was attacked." Giles bandaged his throat, "Fought him off and ran."

"You'll be alright. What's your name young man?" Giles asked.

Oz looked at Darla wearily, Angelus had warned him about her, "Oz." He was surprised that she hadn't noticed Angelus' scent, "So, what now?" He paused, "Anything I can do to help?" He spoke quietly, "You seem to know what you're doing." Soon after he spoke Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Jesse walked in.

"This is Oz." He said, motioning to the young man, "Oz, this is Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Jesse."

He waved, "Hey."

"He was attacked tonight."

"That's horrible! Are you alright?" Willow asked, sitting at the table beside him.

He graced her with a smile, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Have quite an entourage, don't you B?" Faith asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well, they've helped keep me alive more then once."

Oz looked over at the two slayers, "So one more wouldn't hurt?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "One more wouldn't hurt."

"Where's the puppy?" Xander asked, had been looking for him all morning.

"Off spying on the slayer for me." Angelus replied, comfortably relaxing in his favorite chair.

"That's too bad; I wanted to visit with him for awhile. That vamp is back." He flopped down in the middle of the floor.

Angelus looked down at him, "What?"

"That guy from the other day is back."

"What does he want?"

"Tried to talk me into joining him. I told him to go to hell."

That response earned him a chuckle, "So he's trying to recruit my people now." He got to his feet, "I guess that means I need to go teach him that he needs to get his help elsewhere."

Xander scrambled up and followed him to where Mr. Trick was waiting. He smiled, "Angelus." He paused, "How good of you to see me."

"Trying to steal my childe? That's low, I would have expected better from a businessman such as yourself." He made a sound of disappointment, "I own this town. I've been good enough to let you stay. I suggest you leave me and mine to our business." He looked at Xander, "Go get dressed, we're going out."

"Alright sire." He said before running off.

"Thought he was a minion." Trick said absently.

Angelus slammed him against a wall, "You will not insult us again." He hissed, game face firmly in place. His grip tightened on his throat, "You are a fool but perhaps that is giving you too much credit." He smirked leaning close to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to find out what the Scourge of Europe is capable of? It could be arranged you know."

Xander chose that moment to bounce in, "Looks like someone got in trouble." He stated.

"What do you think he would do if I told him?" He whispered before releasing him, "Learn to keep your mouth shut." He moved over to Xander, "You look good childe." He purred, running his hands over the skin tight black shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks sire." He stretched languidly, "Hunt now?"

"Yes." He grabbed the back of Trick's neck and tossed him out the door before going out, "We'll go visit the puppy as well."

The two of them began roaming the streets, not really going anywhere in particular. They knew where to find easy prey but both of them enjoyed their walk, spending time together. As they were walking past the cemetery they saw the two slayers. They were waiting for someone to rise.

"New friend Buffy? Didn't you have enough living shields before?" Angelus asked with a malicious smirk.

Buffy and Faith turned to face them, "You must be Angelus. Didn't expect someone like you. Figured you'd be all pockmarked and ugly." Faith said, looking over at them, "And you must be Xander. Jesse told me he always suspected you were gay.

"Nah, only am with certain people." Xander replied, "Especially with my sire." He purred, "And who are you?"

"Faith."

"Faith? Interesting name." Angelus ran his fingers through Xander's hair, "Let me guess, you're a slayer. What ever happened to having just one? Now we're getting over run." He laughed, "You don't seem like that other slayer though." He moved towards her, "The darker side." A malicious smile appeared on his face, "What brings you to my town slayer?"

"Your town? Don't see your name on it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like you girl." He laughed, "Maybe having two of you around won't be so bad, might even be fun."

"Fun until you're dust."

"Aww, don't talk like that." He smiled, "I'm not the one who is going to be dust. The vamp who followed you on the other hand will be."

She scowled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Xander laughed, "Mr. Trick. He showed up saying he followed you." He stepped forward, "Showed up tonight too. He really has it in for you Faithy."

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged, "Oh well, doesn't matter. Just watch your back, don't want the fun to end too soon." He smiled, "Sire, can we get some food?"

Angelus chuckled, "Yes childe. Let's go get a nice snack." He wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders and led him away, "See you slayers!" He called over his shoulder, "Want to go to the Bronze? Good food there."

"Definitely." He purred, "Good meals, people here are so stupid."

He laughed, "You were one of those stupid people once."

"Not that stupid." He whined.

"True." He leaned against the wall outside the door.

Xander punched his arm and went inside, going to find someone to munch on. Angelus chuckled and walked in after him, looking around for his childe and someone tasty. He watched his childe dancing with some broad. It didn't make him too happy to watch but he knew it was for food. Xander smiled at her and took her over to a couch. She laughed softly as he whispered in her ear. Angelus shook his head before looking around for a mark of his own.

"You know something?" Xander whispered in her ear, "I bet you're going to taste delicious." He clapped his hand over her mouth and sank his teeth in.

A muffled cry escaped her lips but was drowned out by the music and his hand. In the meantime Angelus had found his own meal and was happily dinning upstairs in a corner. Xander pulled back and licked his lips, adjusting her on the couch to look like she had passed out. With a smile on his face he walked out of the club. What greeted him was something he didn't expect. A vampire with cloven hands and feet was there with Mr. Trick. Quickly he turned and went back inside, not wanting to face that on his own. He ran into Angelus the moment he was through the door.

"What is it childe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a vamp out there with Mr. Trick, he's funky looking."

He scowled, "Funky looking how?"

"He's got goat hands." He whispered.

"Kakistos." Angelus said softly, "Let's go childe, should be getting home."

"Who's Kakistos?" He asked, following Angelus outside.

"Home now questions later." Came his firm reply.

Xander stuck out his tongue, "Fine, fine."

They walked in silence, Xander couldn't wait to get home. He kept thinking of questions he wanted to ask, "Alright childe." Angelus sat down in his favorite chair, "Kakistos is an old vampire. Darla had a run in with him once long ago. Big on revenge that one is. So whatever the reason for him being here, which I have a feeling is Faith, it probably has to do with revenge."

"Why the goat hands?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? Could be an age thing or maybe he did it to himself."

"I don't want to end up like that."

"Could have to do with his line, no one knows for sure except maybe him."

"So what are we going to do about him?" He asked, curling up in Angelus' lap and resting his head on his chest.

"Nothing unless he starts causing problems. Might as well sit back and let the slayers take him out. He's bound to go after them first." As he spoke he ran his fingers through Xander's hair, petting him lovingly.

"He was just freaky."

"Hard to stake too from what I've heard."

He sighed, "I'm bored."

"Me too. We'll go out tomorrow for some mass slaughter or find something to torture."

"We didn't go visit the puppy." He pouted, snuggling closer.

He chuckled, "I know, we'll have to tomorrow. Honestly I didn't want to run into Kakistos." He paused, "It's almost morning, we should get some sleep." Easily he picked him up and carried him to their room.

Faith and Buffy ran. Kakistos had bee after Faith the whole time. He had killed her watcher in front of her but she had escaped. They stopped; he had herded them into his current abode. Faith froze, the fear of what he was going to do made her unable to react. Buffy acted, attempting to stake him, only to be thrown back against a wall. He advanced upon her and Faith moved, picking up a thick beam and driving it through his chest.

**Next Chapter: Human death, the mayor, and a touch of torture.**


	19. Curses

**Disclaimer: If you don't have the idea by now, I feel sorry for you. I don't own and never will.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, this is the expanded chapter I promised and I hope to have another chapter done next week. I have so many projects going on right now that it's just a little overwhelming at times. Thanks for your patience.**

"Childe? Childe?" Xander felt the hand shaking him and heard his sire's voice but he couldn't remember what had happened, "Childe, open your eyes." Came the firm order.

He groaned softly and opened his eyes, "I feel sticky." He complained.

"It's no wonder, you've been laying in blood for the past forty-five minutes." Angelus said with a chuckle.

"What a waste." He mumbled, "Help me up?"

He took the offered hand and soon found himself on his feet, "Go get cleaned up, you're a mess."

"Tell me what happened first."

He sighed, "You got in a fight with Spike and he beat you bloody." He paused, "You don't remember?"

"Nope, must have shoved it out of my mind."

He looked thoughtful, "Spike said he didn't remember either. We'll have to look into this. Don't want fights breaking out in my domain." Soon after he said that the sounds of fighting could be heard from the other room. Angelus rushed in to find two of the minions fighting. He growled and grabbed one, throwing him against a wall, "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded angrily.

"Don't you just love a little anger and distrust?" Someone asked from behind him.

He turned to find Mr. Trick standing there, "You." He growled, "You must have something to do with this."

"I do, in a way. Got a new employer and he wants you to work for him."

"Afraid I'll have to pass, I work only for myself." He punched the second minion who had come after him.

"That's too bad. You see, he's the mayor of this town and doesn't really take no for an answer."

"Well, I especially don't work for politicians." He leaned against the wall.

"Then people will keep fighting. Had this place cursed while you were out the other night."

Angelus shrugged, "Well then, I'll just have to outsource and have the curse removed. Have a nice night Mr. Trick; tell your boss I don't bow to anyone."

"He doesn't take no for an answer."

Angelus shrugged, "Well, he'll just have to give me a better deal." He smiled, "Send him my regards."

Trick nodded, "I'll tell him." With that he walked out.

Angelus sighed, "Childe!" He shouted, "We're going to find a warlock."

He grumbled, coming out of the bathroom, all clean, "What? Why?" He pulled on a pair of fresh pants.

"To get rid of the curse on our place."

"We're cursed?!" He exclaimed, dropping his shirt.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes childe, now pick up your shirt and let's go. I'm going to have to call in a few favors to get this done before someone gets killed." He made his way towards the door, "I also need to find out how Trick got involved with the mayor."

"Politicians, the ultimate evil." Xander said seriously.

Angelus laughed, moving down the street, "Too true."

"So where are we going?" Xander intoned, following him.

"Willy's, he runs a demon bar. Time to get some information; see if he knows someone to take care of our little problem." He smiled, approaching a building, "And here we are." He pushed the door open and immediately went for the bar, "Willy!" He smiled maliciously, "Need to ask you some questions."

He looked at him wearily, "Well, hey Angelus. Haven't seen you here in awhile." He glanced at Xander, "So what have you come for? You've got questions I've got the answers for the right price."

"Always price with you. Of course I could just torture it out of you. Far cheaper and much more entertaining." He purred, leaning against the counter.

Willy swallowed hard, "Yeah…Angelus, what do you want?"

"Someone to remove the curse from my place, either that or to know who did it."

"A hundred."

Angelus raised his eyebrows, "Didn't we just talk about this?"

"For this guy I've got to get paid. If he finds out I told then it's my neck."

The vampire growled softly, putting two fifties on the counter, "Spill."

"Some guy named Ethan Rayne. That's all I know." He picked up the bills, "Staying in some trashy motel."

"Thanks Willy, you've been a big help." Angelus turned and went towards the door, Xander close behind him.

There was only one really trashy motel and Angelus knew just where to find it, "Who would want to stay in a place like this?" Xander asked as they approached.

Angelus didn't answer; instead he went to the night manager, "What room is Ethan Rayne in?" He demanded.

"The English guy? He's in room 13."

He knocked, "What is it?" An accented voice asked from within.

"You Ethan Rayne?"

"Yeah, what of it?" The door remained closed.

"I've got a job for you." Angelus sighed, "Open the door so we can discuss it."

"What kind of job?"

"Just a little curse removal now open the door or I'll break it down."

The door slid open, "You must be Angelus."

"You're right, I am. You must be the one who cursed my home on orders from the mayor of this town."

"I did a couple things for him, that may have been one of them."

Angelus stepped inside, "I just love hotels, open invitation."

Ethan stepped back, "So you want me to remove the curse."

The vampire nodded, "Yes."

"That's easy enough." He pulled out a crystal, "Of course I expect payment."

"Of course you do." He paused, "Two thousand."

"Deal." He smashed the crystal.

Angelus smiled, "You're coming with me to make sure it worked then you'll get paid." He grabbed his arm and pulled him out, dragging him back home.

Ethan didn't struggle; he knew this was going to happen. Knew that Angelus would want to check before he paid him. He had done his part though. Since he had already been paid for the curse he didn't care about removing it. Angelus pulled him inside, the mansion was silent, no fighting, no arguing, nothing. The vampire handed him his money.

"You can go, but remember this, next time you mess with me it won't matter how much they pay you, it won't be enough."

Ethan nodded, "Perfectly understandable." He said before leaving.

Angelus pulled Xander close, "Time to have some fun, let's find someone to play with." He nibbled his ear.

The young vampire purred, "Sounds good."

"I'm in the mood for some bloodshed."

The two of them walked out, making their way into the back alleys and hidden areas of Sunnydale. The sound of fighting greeted them as they walked down an alley, "Faith!" Buffy's shout echoed off the wall.

"Slayers." Angelus smiled, rounding the corner, "Well, well, well, what kind of trouble have you two gotten into?"

They turned to face him, "Angelus." Faith backed away, shaking her head.

Sirens could be heard approaching, "What did you do?" Xander asked, catching sight of the body behind them.

Buffy and Faith ran, the sirens were getting closer. The two vampires looked down at the corpse, he had obviously been staked, by which slayer they didn't know but had a feeling it was Faith. Angelus grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him away, not wanting to be there when the cops showed up.

"Well, isn't this a tasty bit of information?" Angelus purred, "Both of them involved in a murder."

Xander stretched, "No witnesses though, come on, let's go, I want to have some fun."

"Just something to hold over them if need be." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Let's go find someone."

The two of them walked down the street, away from the sirens. They walked in silence, waiting for their victim to find them. That's how they liked to do it, wait for someone to run into them. Angelus smiled as one of the football players from Sunnydale High ran into them, a vampire, one of Angelus' minions, was after him. Angelus grabbed him, tossing the player to Xander. He held him easily while Angelus smiled at the minion who had stopped in front of her master.

"Go find another meal, this one is ours." He ordered.

She pouted but nodded, running off, "Hey." Xander smiled at him, "I know you, you used to torment me. Well it's my turn now." He purred, pulling him away, Angelus followed after, chuckling softly at his childe.

"This is going to be fun pet, my sweet childe, so vicious."

Suddenly Xander found a fist in his face; the man he was holding had swung back and punched him as hard as he could. He growled, eyes flashing golden as he held back his demon, releasing the human in surprise at his act. Angelus growled, grabbing him by the neck before he could escape. Blood trickled from Xander's nose, his tongue flicked up to lick it away slowly, demon not wanting to be held back anymore. He lashed out, punching him in the gut, growling lowly into his ear.

"Do that again and I will break your fingers one by one." He growled lowly, "On second thought, I might do that anyway." He snapped one easily as a precursor to violence and pain.

Angelus jerked him forward, beginning to drag him home as he struggled and cried out in pain. He was attracting too much attention and neither vampire appreciated it, especially when they heard the voice of the slayer. So they hadn't ran home or away too far, they must have been sure that the vampires were going to do something.

"Let him go." Buffy demanded, moving towards them.

Angelus smirked and laughed, "Want to take our play toy? What if we don't want to give him up?"

Xander rolled his neck, listening to it pop, "He hit me, he deserves what he's going to get."

"Where's your little friend?"

"Here." Faith's voice came from behind them right before her fist connected with Angelus' face, flinging him back in surprise and causing him to drop the boy.

Xander growled, tackling the brunette slayer and grabbing her around the throat. Their toy took the golden opportunity he was presented with to bolt. Buffy grabbed Angelus and punched him before flinging him in the opposite direction of the runner. Easily he landed on his feet, growling lowly, demonic visage firmly in place. Faith jerked her legs between herself and Xander before pushing him off, scrambling to her feet. Both slayers were in fighting stance, ready to attack the pair as they regrouped. The two vampires exchanged glances, knowing exactly what to do without verbalizing it. In perfect sync they attacked, Xander going after Faith while Angelus assaulted Buffy. Blows were exchanged as they fought, a nearly even match on both sides until Angelus threw a kick to Faith's knee, bringing her down into Xander's fist as he swung up. Buffy's fist connected with Angelus' cheek before she kicked Xander back from the other slayer.

"I say we call this one a draw." Angelus smirked, "You let our fun escape and we gave you a beating." Both sides eyed each other wearily, "Let's go childe." Angelus turned his back on the slayers and started to walk away, he could feel Xander slowly turn and follow after, glancing over his shoulder as they walked, "Good job."

He smiled at the praise, "Thanks sire."

**Next Chapter: …It's a secret…**


	20. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

**I know I said it'd probably take me a week to get this out, I lied, only took me a few days. So here's the next chapter. I know it isn't that long but I wrote the last sentence and thought that was a great way to end it. If you didn't read the extended last chapter you might want to. Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review. I appreciate it. It doesn't take that long to leave a review, tell me what you think even if it's only a couple of words. I like hearing your opinion and feeding the author is always an important thing. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be, I need to plan out what's going to happen so I can get started. I have other projects going on right now as well, including my own original story that will not be posted and has taken up the majority of my time. So without further ado here's the most recent installment.**

Angelus watched quietly from the shadows as Faith was taken into the Mayor's office. He had no idea what was going on between them but he did know one thing, that it could be in his best interest that she joined up with the politician. It would mean one less slayer would be bothering him. He waited for awhile, wondering what they were discussing. Xander was out hunting without him, he had wanted to see how well his childe would do on his own. He was confident that the young one would remain safe. After an hour passed and Faith didn't come out his curiosity got the better of him and he approached the building on silent feet. Quietly he slipped inside, waiting until the oblivious guards weren't paying attention. He smirked, making his way through the halls slowly, listening intently to the sound of heartbeats and breathing.

"You know, nothing goes on in my town without me somehow finding out about it." He smirked, walking into the office where the Mayor and Faith were talking.

Faith was instantly on her feet, ready to fight him, "Faith, sit down." The blonde man said calmly, looking at Angelus, "Mr. Angelus, how good to see you again. What brings you here?" He questioned, ever the politician, "Why don't you have a seat?" As he spoke he motioned to the empty chair beside Faith.

Angelus chuckled and sat down, relaxing back in the chair, "Thank you." He stated politely, "I saw the little slayer come in and was wondering why she would be meeting with someone of your…caliber."

"Faith and I have come to an understanding, haven't we Faith?" When she nodded he continued, "Unlike you and I we now have a mutually beneficial agreement in place."

"If I was more like your Mr. Trick I would have joined with you but I'm a rather independent demon, I don't like being told what to do, where to go. So you can see the dilemma that I run into when you offer me jobs by sending that idiot vampire to insult and curse me."

He looked at him apologetically, "I am very sorry for the misunderstanding, it was not my intention to be anything other than cordial towards you. I am ashamed at his actions and can assure you that he will be dealt with."

"Ever the politician, have to make nice with the people you have offended. So much like my grandsire except he had a very different approach to it." He paused, "But that's beside the point. So you have a slayer on your payroll now? What's your goal that you need one?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we? If I were to tell you what my plan is there is no guarantee that you wouldn't go and tell that other slayer. After all, it has come to my attention that you have worked with her before. Not only that but it seems as though your childe was one of her friends."

"Now, now, we all do what we have to do to remove obstacles in our path. The slayer was a tool to dispose of my grandsire and the Judge." He paused, "As for my childe, he is part of my family first and foremost; he would never betray me for them. I, unlike many of my kind, raised him right."

"Perhaps if you were to give me some sign of good faith I could let you in on my plans."

Angelus shook his head, "You don't trust me, not that I blame you, I wouldn't trust me either. I don't feel as though I need to give you anything. Of course I won't stand in your way either unless your goal is the destruction of the world or the obliteration of the human race; neither of those really mesh with my own plans." He got to his feet, "I must take my leave, I have a childe to check on, and a meal to find." He moved toward the door, "Good luck." He said before strolling out past the guards.

He stretched once he was outside, closing his eyes for a moment to seek out his childe's energy. When he opened his eyes he knew exactly where he was. Without a word he set off in the direction that his childe's signature led. When he found the young vampire he was most pleased with the sight that greeted his eyes. There he was, feeding slowly on a young man in an alley behind the Bronze. Leaning against the wall he waited patiently for him to finish, watching intently as his childe worked. When he dropped the body Angelus was there, licking the blood off his lips with a low growl. Xander's arms immediately went around his sire's neck; a low moan escaped his lips as he licked his tongue slowly. Reluctantly he pulled back, his face shifting back to normal.

"Sire." He purred, smiling, leaning forward so their foreheads touched, "You found me."

"Of course I did childe, you cannot escape me." He smirked, "Do you want to?"

He shook his head, "Never. I don't want to escape you." He licked his temple, "Do you want me to?"

He laughed, "Of course not."

"Good." He pulled back so he could stretch, "What are we going to do now sire?"

"I have plans to make. Need to expand my domain and get rid of my sire. She's the only one that stands in the way of my being the head of the Order of Aurelius. Not that I go for all that pomp and ritual, it will just make my power base all that much stronger." He turned and headed towards home, Xander in tow, "I plan on making California my playground to start with, demons get too willful without a ruling class."

"You plan on being that ruling demon?" He smiled as they walked.

"Oh yes, most definitely. I didn't acquire the title of Scourge of Europe for nothing."

"Scourge of California doesn't have the same ring to it." He smirked as they returned home.

Angelus scowled as they walked in; there was a scent in the air he didn't like, "Darla." He hissed, "What the hell is that bitch doing in my home?"

"Daddy." Drusilla was the first to greet them, "Mommy came home." She growled softly, "The nasty soul is gone but daddy, you must get rid of her! She will ruin everything!" She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him tightly.

"Hush princess." He stroked her hair, "We'll get rid of her."

She pulled back and nodded, "I know you will daddy." She gave Xander a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his arm, "Come have a tea party with me kitten."

He looked at his sire then back at her, "Go ahead if you want to." Angelus said, "I need to deal with this."

Xander smiled, "Alright Dru, let's go have a tea party."

Angelus chuckled before setting his sights on finding his wayward sire. He found her in his library, flipping through one of his books, "No matter what form you're in I'm still not impressed." He leaned against the doorframe.

She put the book away slowly, he had frightened her, he could smell it, "Angelus." She smiled, "Good to see you again."

"I'm sorry but I just can't bring myself to say the same." He examined his nails, "You know, I never did like you much Darla." He pushed off the wall and moved towards her, "You never were anything more then a means to an end to me." His movements were almost feline in their intensity, "Now that you've gotten rid of that pesky soul I take it you want to take up your place as head of our line?" When she opened her mouth to reply he cut her off, "I thought so. You see, that just doesn't work for me. It's not in my best interest to have you take up that role." He was upon her in an instant, his hand wrapping around her throat, "How did you get rid of it anyway?"

"A moment of true happiness." She backhanded him and he laughed, his grip not loosening.

"And who or what brought on this moment?" He punched her in return.

"Jesse."

He burst into laughter, "Jesse? That boy? Didn't know he was your type." He smirked, "Well, it doesn't really matter since you won't have a type for long." He threw her across the room into a stack of books, "Do you really think I'll let you live?" He broke a chair over his knee, using one of the legs as a stake, "I don't want you as head of our line. I don't need you in that position, willing to whore yourself out to anyone for a bit more power." He stalked towards her as she scrambled to her feet, slipping on the fallen books, "I should just let the slayer kill you, I doubt she'd have a problem with it, but this is oh so much more fun. I'm more of a hands on kind of guy." He grabbed her by the hair, jerking her to her feet, "Any last words?"

She fought against him, trying to be free but he was stronger, his demon more powerful, "You're nothing but an ungrateful bastard. I'm ashamed I ever brought you into this world." She spat.

He shrugged, "If you hadn't someone else would have." He pulled his arm back and thrust the stake forward hard, driving it through her heart. He waved the dust in front of his face away, "Damn bitch always has to make a mess." He turned and walked out of the room, going to wash his hands of ash.

**Next Chapter: Another surprise!**


	21. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

**And here's another chapter. Sooner then I expected but no complaints. I need to write another chapter for Midnight's Dawning before I do another one for this so there might be another update within the week, next week maybe. I'm also going to see about pounding out another part of Good Pet. Now, someone asked me about Acathla and why I didn't have the whole sucking the world into hell bit. The reason is that Angelus doesn't want to destroy the world or humanity therefore he would never resort to using such means, I also killed Darla off before she could even think of doing so after her loss of soul. We're reaching the end of the mayor arc and once that is resolved I might stop at them going to LA. I might consider writing a sequel to this if people would like me to, it would cover their time in LA but I have to warn you, it's been a long, long time since I've watched Angel so if I were to do a sequel there would be nothing in it regarding the series, if there is it would be minor. So, tell me if you'd like a sequel so I can start figuring out what to do while I'm wrapping this up. So without further ado here's the next installment.**

Angelus knew the mayor was up to something, something that definitely went against his own plans and overhearing the minions talking amongst themselves about some kind of Ascension didn't settle his mind. Part of him had resigned itself to working with the slayer again to prevent the destruction of the human race but another part of him fought against it, saying there had to be another way. Soft fingers rubbed his temples as he sat hunched over a few, still ash covered, books, trying to find anything about the Ascension. His chocolate eyes opened slowly as he sensed that it was his childe behind him, trying to help his sire get rid of the horrendous headache that was plaguing him from looking at all these books and not finding an answer.

"What's wrong sire? You're all stressed out."

His eyes closed again, "Research." He replied.

Xander made a face, "Don't we have any scholars around?"

"One or two but this is something I wanted to do. Hoping that we won't have to do what a nagging little part of my brain is telling me we're going to have to."

"What's it telling you?"

He sighed, "Not going to share that right now childe." He rubbed his eyes, "Why don't you go check on Oz? He's out patrolling with the slayer and her friends. Make sure he sees you; he'll slink off to meet with you and tell you what's going on. There are treats for him in my bottom dresser drawer." His fingers ran over Xander's, "I'm going to do a little more research, maybe raid the watcher's stock in the library."

"Can I have a kiss first sire?" Xander gave a little pout, waiting.

He chuckled, "Yes." He said, pulling him down into a slow, sweet kiss, "Now get going, I'll meet you outside the library in a half hour." He smacked his ass lightly as he walked away, causing the young vampire to yip and jump a bit at the contact.

Xander easily found the treats hidden in the bottom drawer. Of course they weren't really his idea of treats. It was a plastic baggy full of raw pieces of steak. He eyed the blood they were floating in and licked his lips, now that was his kind of treat. He headed towards the cemetery to meet up with the werewolf. They were fighting when he arrived, new minions, not made by his family. He leaned against a tree, catching Oz's eyes from inside the fray. Without a word the wolf fought off the vampires with a growl before rushing over to Xander after making sure his retreat would be safe from prying eyes.

"Master sent you?" He questioned, looking at the bag of meat Xander was holding.

He smiled, "Yep puppy. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Darla lost her soul but we haven't heard from her since on this end. Faith hasn't been around either. Willow is convinced she's figured out how to give you a soul. I've been sabotaging it whenever I get the chance. She's sweet on me so it's not too difficult to pull off. We're researching something about an Ascension, apparently someone's going to try to pull it off. From what I've found out it's a rite to make yourself into a demon, a full demon, not a mix of human."

"Sounds pretty gross to me."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I pocketed this." He held out a book that he pulled from his inner coat pocket, "Tells quite a bit about it. Snagged it before we came out thought master might want to have it."

"Thanks." He smiled, taking it, "Oh, here's your treat. He didn't say whether to give you one piece or the whole bag but there were more in there so I think I'm supposed to give you all of it." He held out the sandwich bag.

Oz licked his lips, "Most appreciated. I'm going to come home this weekend to report back, I don't think they suspect anything yet."

Xander hugged him, "Good, get back in there, you're going to be missed if you stay much longer." He watched as Oz slipped the bag into the pocket where he got the book.

He waved before running back, tackling a vamp and staking it. Xander slipped the book into his coat before walking towards the fight, wanting to watch a little bit before heading to meet Angelus at the library. Total mayhem, it made him smile, although having the vampires be taken down so easily kind of disappointed him. Obviously whoever made them went for bulk instead of talent. He smirked, catching Buffy's eye and waving to her before strolling away, heading to his meeting. Angelus was waiting for him outside the school's doors, leaning against a tree and looking at the sky.

"You know childe, I've been thinking. After this whole business with the mayor blows over I think we're going to head to LA. Nice change of scenery there and since I've already got a foothold here I can start expanding a bit. With my sire out of the way it will be a snap."

Xander stretched, "I think that would be a good idea. I'm bored here, nothing new, no one trying to take over." He moved to stand next to him.

"So what did our little puppy have to say?" He questioned, his eyes not leaving the half moon.

"Well, Darla lost her soul, Faith took off, Willow is trying to give me a soul, and they're researching something about an Ascension. He gave me this." He took the book from his pocket and handed it over, "Said the Ascension is a rite to make someone into a full fledged demon."

"That's helpful. Now we just need to figure out when, where, and how."

Xander cocked his head to the side, "What about who?"

He smirked, "I already know who. That's the easy part. I believe we'll have to do a little infiltration into his operation to get the answers we need, definitely something that needs to be stopped, hopefully before it happens."

"What do you have in mind?"

He sighed, "I have no idea. I would say to send a minion or two in but they couldn't get anywhere, and I don't want to risk any of my childer. My wolf is out as well, he's with the slayer and her crew." He began to flip through the book, "We have a few of choices. Join the mayor and sabotage him, join the slayer and hope that she can come up with what kind of demon he's trying to turn into so we can stop the ritual, or we can wait until he ascends and kill him at that point."

Xander sighed, "I have no idea. How about we try to figure it out on our own for a little bit then if need be at the last minute we can join the slayer."

"Now there's an idea, join the mayor, get the information we need, feed it back to the slayer, then at his ascension we double cross the bastard."

They smiled at each other, "I like that idea, so devious."

Angelus laughed, "Now we just have to get the mayor on our good side. He doesn't trust us so we're going to have to be very careful about how we do this."

"Are we going to tell the slayer what we're doing or are we going to leave her in the dark until we get something she can use?"

"We'll wait; we're always butting heads with her anyway. We do on the other hand need to inform my puppy. I might need to use him so there's the possibility he'll have to pull out and come home." He watched as the group of teens headed quietly into the library to nurse their wounds, his puppy sniffed the air, catching his master's scent as they walked in.

It was only a few minutes later before he came back out and moved towards them, making sure no one caught sight of where he was going, "Master." He kneeled before him and Angelus put his hand on his head, petting his hair like he was a puppy.

"Good boy. We're going to be playing both sides against each other so depending on what happens we might have you leave them and return home." He continued to pet him, smiling; "Now I want you to be a good boy and get any information you can. Keep sabotaging that witch's spell, I hope that she gets frustrated and gives up."

He nodded, "Of course master."

"Go ahead and get going, I'll see you this weekend and you can help us with a task or two to get the ball rolling."

Oz got to his feet before heading back to the library, "He's a good puppy." Xander smiled, watching him go.

"Yes, he is. I want you to head home; I'm going to go speak with the mayor. I believe it's time for us to begin our little game."

Xander smiled and kissed him, licking over his lips, "Yes sire."

Angelus returned the kiss, growling softly in the back of his throat as he held his childe against his chest. His fingers roamed down his back as he nibbled and sucked at his tongue. A low moan escaped Xander's lips and he pressed closer against him, licking over his teeth. Slowly they pulled apart and Angelus ran a thumb over kiss swollen lips.

"My childe." He growled softly, "Get going, straight home, no stopping for Chinese."

He smirked before strolling away, hands in the pockets of his coat. Angelus shook his head before heading in the opposite direction; he had a meeting to attend. It was just as easy to get in as it was the first time except this time the mayor wasn't in his office. He took a seat, relaxing in his chair, before beginning to read through the book Oz had brought him. It wasn't twenty minutes later and he had company in the form of Mr. Trick.

"Well, well, well." Angelus closed his book, sitting forward in the chair, "Didn't expect to see you here and you're certainly not the man I'm looking for."

The black vampire blinked at him before smiling, "Angelus, good to see you too."

He smirked, "I should have staked you last time you came to my home. Where's your boss?"

"He's around." Came the simple reply.

"Now, now, that's not the kind of answer I was looking for. I have a business deal to present. I take it he's off with Faith?"

"As a matter of fact he is. What do you want to speak with him about?"

"Just a little business venture that isn't any of your concern." He leaned back in the chair, going back to his book, "Why don't you run along like a good little boy and leave things to the big boys, I'll be fine here waiting until he gets back. I'll give him another twenty minutes before I head home." He looked at the clock, "Perhaps you should call your boss and tell him I'm here."

Trick didn't look impressed, in fact he looked father angry at seeing Angelus there, "Why don't you just go and I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Sorry, no can do. No, go away, you're bothering me." He waved him away with his hand, going back to his book. Trick growled, reaching over the desk and grabbing Angelus' shirt, pulling him over the immaculate surface. Angelus growled in return, dropping his book and grabbing Trick's wrists, "Bastard, this is one of my favorite shirts." He hissed, digging his fingers into the tendons of his wrists, forcing him to let go.

"Now boys, no fighting." The mayor's calm voice came from the door and both vampires looked over at him.

Angelus let go of Trick and stood up properly, straightening his shirt and jacket before picking up his book and returning it to his pocket, "I was waiting for you so that we may discuss something and he assaulted me. Makes me wonder if I should be trying to do business with you at all if you have him on your payroll." Angelus moved around the desk, holding his hand out to the mayor, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Angelus and I hold dominion over this city. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The mayor took his hand, "I am Mayor Richard Wilkins III. What might I do for you tonight?"

Angelus smiled, "There, that's much better." He waited for him to take a seat before sitting down himself, "I have a little business proposition for you." He ignored Mr. Trick.

"What kind of proposition?"

"A rather sensitive one that shouldn't be privy to those who cannot be around others without some modicum of decorum."

The mayor looked over at Trick and nodded, signaling for him to leave, "If you could excuse us."

The vampire nodded and walked out, still looking angry after his encounter with the elder vampire, "I can get you any information you desire on virtually any topic."

"And what would you like in return for this information?"

He smiled, "All I ask in return is to be let in on your plans, perhaps help a little."

"And what kind of information could you get for me?"

"The slayer, her family, her friends. Demons that are here and ones that aren't. So many things, I just need to know what you want. Spells, curses, even books." He pulled the one out of his pocket, "Like this." He actually saw the mayor swallow at the sight of the book, "Think of this as a token of good faith." He put the book down on the desk and slid it forward, "What do you think?" His voice was a low purr as he picked up the book.

"I think, Mr. Angelus, that you have a deal."

He smiled, relaxing, "Now, what is it you want me to find out?"

"What do you know about werewolves? I hear that there's one in my city but have yet to be able to find any trace of it."

He chuckled, "I know enough to know that the werewolf you speak of is mine. He's doing a little job for me that is best left as a secret."

"I see." He paused, "There's a box I require, if you could acquire it for me I will tell you exactly what my plans are."

"I'm sure I can, what's this box you need?"

"The Box of Gavrok. I was going to have my Faith go get it but I believe it will be better if you do it, think of it as a show of faith."

Angelus chuckled, "Not a problem, I'll have it to you in the next day or so. I'm sure the slayer will be after it as well, should prove to be fun." He got to his feet, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you and I shall have that box to you in the next couple of days." He turned and walked out, heading home, he needed to see about finding the box and informing the slayer of the little tidbit of information. He wanted to run into her when he got the item he was seeking and he hoped that the mayor wouldn't trust him and would send Faith to get it as well, "This is going to be a blast." He laughed, walking home.

**Next Chapter: The Box of Gavrok.**


	22. The Box of Gavrok

**Disclaimer: I don't own, never have and never will.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review, I greatly appreciate it. To those of you who have just read, I thank you for reading but would really like it if you would just take a few minutes to tell me what you think, even if it's only a word or two. I've been thinking about giving some kind of incentive to review like I did with Shades of Black but I'm not going to right now, we'll see about it in the next couple of parts. Anyway, on with the story.**

An anonymous phone call to Buffy's home told her exactly what the mayor was looking for; of course this call was done by one of Angelus' minions. Angelus smiled, arriving at the box's location before Buffy did. He had come alone, leaving Xander pouting at home. Easily he lifted the box, smiling as Buffy ran in.

"Angelus!" She shouted, seeing him with box in hand.

He smiled and turned to face her, "Buffy." He slowly returned it to its place, "Come to play?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Just came to get the Box of Gavrok." She replied.

"Really? So did I, what a coincidence."

She moved forward, "Just give me the box and we can avoid this."

"Avoid what?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fighting, me dusting you." She smiled.

He laughed and shook his head, "Slayer, slayer, slayer. We can't avoid this; it's what we're meant to do, fight." He looked over her shoulder and saw Willow and Jesse, "Brought backup? What ever happened to Faith? I hear she had a change of heart."

"Shut up." She moved towards him, "Just, give me to box."

He looked over her shoulder at her friends, "Well, Faith, good to see you!" He exclaimed, seeing the brunette slayer show up.

Buffy whirled and Angelus struck, punching her hard. The slayer retaliated with an uppercut of her own, clipping Angelus' jaw. He growled, moving to strike her. Hit, block, Angelus found nails scratch his cheek when he had her pinned. A low growl escaped his lips and she pushed him off, rolling and getting to her feet. His fingers moved up, running through the blood she had drawn before licking it up.

"Little bitch." He hissed lowly. Jesse grabbed the box and ran, Angelus growled after him, giving chase, "Faith, grab the witch as collateral!" He shouted, not giving her a chance to object as he ran after Jesse. He tackled the boy, being careful of the box in his arms, "Bastard, thought you could get away? I'm not some idiot minion." He growled, pulling the box out of his hands. He got to his feet, looking at Faith as she struggled with Willow, "Let the witch go, we have what we came for." She glared at him, releasing the red head and running off. Angelus smirked, "Ta slayer, be seeing you." He took off at a run, box firmly in hand.

He smirked, walking into the mayor's office building, ignoring the guards who tried to stop him, claiming he had no appointment. He walked straight into the office, putting the box down in front of the mayor.

He smiled, "That's what we need more of these days, good, hard workers that get the job done in a timely manner." His fingers ran over the lid of the box, "I need these for the next step in my Ascension."

"So, what does this 'Ascension' entail?"

"I will fulfill my destiny, become pure."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Pure?" He paused, "And what kind of pure might that be?"

"I will ascend and become the likes of which this world hasn't seen in thousands upon thousands of years."

"A demon." He paused, "Mind telling me which one?"

He smiled, "I think that would be giving a little too much away. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course." Angelus replied, hating playing the good little servant for this man, he had no intention of letting his hatred for the politician show through although it wasn't so much the man itself as his goal.

Drusilla had developed an over protective streak towards her little brother and although Xander liked the attention he wanted to go out on his own. Dru had taken to dragging him off to play with her dolls or to have a tea party while their sire was away. A sigh escaped Xander's lips as he stretched, he wanted Angelus to come home, wanted to play with his sire. His body felt deprived of his touch and even though Dru tried to distract him he wasn't happy. The moment Angelus came home he found his arms full of a wiggling childe.

"Sire, I've missed you, please, I know you're busy but I want some attention."

Angelus smiled, his fingers going through his hair, "Hush childe." Softly he kissed him, licking his lips, "I'm home now, not going to leave you all upset and wanting." His fingers ran over his face, through his hair, "My sweet childe, I'm sorry I've deprived you."

He moaned softly, pressing close against him, "Be in me, please."

He smirked, "Oh yes childe, I will be in you." He thrust him into their room, bending him over the edge of the bed, "Don't you dare sully our sheets." He growled in his ear, snapping into him in one smooth stroke, growling lowly.

Xander gripped at their sheets, twitching against the sheets, biting his lip, holding himself back. He growled lowly, rolling his hips in a circle before snapping in hard and quick, sucking and licking at his neck, grabbing his ear and tugging at it.

"Sire!" He cried out, jerking back against him, snapping his head back, panting heavily.

"You belong to me childe." He growled, snapping in against his spot, jerking into him hard and fast. Growling lowly in possessiveness, gripping his hips hard.

"Gods yes sire!" He cried out, thrusting back against him, gripping the sheets, trying to get his length off them so he could come.

Angelus laughed, keeping him firmly in place, "You're dripping on our sheets." He made a sound of disappointment, "I thought I told you not to." He chuckled, digging his nails into his skin, snapping into him harder, faster, growling lowly, "Don't you dare mess them up even further."

Xander nodded, "Sire, yes, won't." He quivered, tugging along him tightly, "Please, fill me up!"

He purred, "How can I deny you?" He bit his neck, snapping in hard, filling him up, moaning lowly as he reached his completion. Slowly he began to pull out, "Sit on the floor childe and bring yourself off, I want to watch." He growled softly, smirking as he sat down in a chair, watching him squirm.

Slowly he turned around and plopped down on the floor, spreading his legs. With a moan he wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke, lifting his hips up as he rubbed his thumb under and over the head of his length. Angelus licked his lips as he watched, purring lowly, relaxing back in his chair. Xander pumped his hand faster, two fingers on his other hand pressed into his opening, rubbing inside. A smile spread across Angelus' face as he watched his childe pleasure himself. With a shout he arched back and came, shuddering in release.

"That was beautiful childe." He purred, moving towards him and licking up his spending, "And you taste delicious as always."

He panted softly, blushing, "Thank you sire." He arched into the tongue that was cleaning him, "Feels good."

"All done, now let's get some rest, it's almost morning."

The moment they were both in bed Xander leaned down and licked Angelus' flaccid length clean before cuddling against him, "You taste good too." He closed his eyes before falling asleep.

"I love you childe." Angelus' voice was soft as he stroked his hair and held him close.


	23. Rooftop Brawl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and making nothing from doing this.**

**And here we have the next part. We're nearing Graduation Day which in turn means we're nearing the end. Thank you to those who have taken the time to tell me what you think. I greatly appreciate it and look forward to hearing what is thought of this part.**

Drusilla had developed an over protective streak towards her little brother and although Xander liked the attention he wanted to go out on his own. Dru had taken to dragging him off to play with her dolls or to have a tea party while their sire was away. A sigh escaped Xander's lips as he stretched, he wanted Angelus to come home, wanted to play with his sire. His body felt deprived of his touch and even though Dru tried to distract him he wasn't happy. The moment Angelus came home he found his arms full of a wiggling childe.

"Sire, I've missed you, please, I know you're busy but I want some attention."

Angelus smiled, his fingers going through his hair, "Hush childe." Softly he kissed him, licking his lips, "I'm home now, not going to leave you all upset and wanting." His fingers ran over his face, through his hair, "My sweet childe, I'm sorry I've deprived you."

He moaned softly, pressing close against him, "Be in me, please."

He smirked, "Oh yes childe, I will be in you." He thrust him into their room, bending him over the edge of the bed, "Don't you dare sully our sheets." He growled in his ear, snapping into him in one smooth stroke, growling lowly.

Xander gripped at their sheets, twitching against them, biting his lip, holding himself back. He growled lowly, rolling his hips in a circle before snapping in hard and quick, sucking and licking at his neck, grabbing his ear and tugging at it.

"Sire!" He cried out, jerking back against him, snapping his head back, panting heavily.

"You belong to me childe." He growled, snapping in against his spot, jerking into him hard and fast. Growling lowly in possessiveness, gripping his hips hard.

"Gods yes sire!" He cried out, thrusting back against him, gripping the sheets, trying to get his length off them so he could come.

Angelus laughed, keeping him firmly in place, "You're dripping on our sheets." He made a sound of disappointment, "I thought I told you not to." He chuckled, digging his nails into his skin, snapping into him harder, faster, growling lowly, "Don't you dare mess them up even further."

Xander nodded, "Sire, yes, won't." He quivered, tugging along him tightly, "Please, fill me up!"

He purred, "How can I deny you?" He bit his neck, snapping in hard, filling him up, moaning lowly as he reached his completion. Slowly he began to pull out, "Sit on the floor childe and bring yourself off, I want to watch." He growled softly, smirking as he sat down in a chair, watching him squirm.

Slowly he turned around and plopped down on the floor, spreading his legs. With a moan he wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke, lifting his hips up as he rubbed his thumb under and over the head of his length. Angelus licked his lips as he watched, purring lowly, relaxing back in his chair. Xander pumped his hand faster, two fingers on his other hand pressed into his opening, rubbing inside. A smile spread across Angelus' face as he watched his childe pleasure himself. With a shout he arched back and came, shuddering in release.

"That was beautiful childe." He purred, moving towards him and licking up his spending, "And you taste delicious as always."

He panted softly, blushing, "Thank you sire." He arched into the tongue that was cleaning him, "Feels good."

"All done, now let's get some rest, it's almost morning."

The moment they were both in bed Xander leaned down and licked Angelus' flaccid length clean before cuddling against him, "You taste good too." He closed his eyes before falling asleep.

"I love you childe." Angelus' voice was soft as he stroked his hair and held him close.

Xander groaned softly as he was shaken awake, slowly he opened his eyes, grumbling up at his sire, "Don't wanna wake up." He grumbled, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

Angelus growled softly, "It's night and wanna isn't a word." He thumped his ear, "Get up. I'm taking you with me tonight." He whined softly but slowly got out of bed, stretching, "There are clothes laid out on the chair for you, get dressed and meet me by the door, we're going to go visit the puppy and have him leak some information to the slayer before paying a little visit to Faith. She's getting in the way of my plans."

Slowly he got dressed, "What are we going to do to her?"

"Beat her into submission. Going to find a way to blame it on Buffy." He walked out, leaving Xander to finish dressing, waiting patiently for his childe in the foyer. It wasn't long before Xander walked in, pulling on his trench coat, "Ready?"

"Yes." He went out the door, smirking back at his sire, "So where is the puppy?"

"He's supposed to be waiting for us at his van in the High School parking lot." They moved toward the school, taking their time, "We have a bit before he's supposed to be there." They walked in silence, keeping an eye out for Buffy. Angelus was hoping to run into her so he could gather a bit of evidence to plant when they went after Faith. They were caught by surprise to find the two slayers locked in combat. Angelus smiled, "Well, this is much more fun." He sat down on a concrete wall to watch, Xander taking a seat beside him.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events." He leaned back a little, watching the girls go at it, "Didn't expect they would be fighting."

"Well, they are on opposite sides now you know." He took in a hiss of air as Buffy delivered a nasty blow, "Ouch. Vicious, aren't they?"

Xander nodded, cringing, "Damn. They don't fight this hard against us."

Both pairs of eyes followed Faith's body as she was thrown from a roof, "That sucks. I was rooting for her." He hopped off the wall, "Want to report it?"

"We should tell someone; after all she could still be alive."

Angelus headed in the direction of the nearest payphone with Xander close behind, "Someone was just thrown off the roof on the corner of 5th and Main." He said after dialing 911. He didn't bother waiting for a reply before hanging up, "I hate when they start asking all kinds of questions." He smirked, "Let's go meet my puppy and slip him some info." He pulled his childe along behind him, making his way to the school.

"You know, I'd be graduating this year if I was still human."

Angelus laughed, "You miss school?"

"Hell no." He smirked, "Just realized I'd be graduating." As he spoke they made their way into the parking lot where Oz was waiting for them.

"Master." He said softly once they were close, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I want you to give them some information. Tell them that the mayor plans to turn himself into a full demon and he needed the Box of Gavrok for a stage in his Ascension." He paused, "If my suspicions are correct he plans to do it on graduation day. You can give them that last bit of information anyway you like. Faith is in the hospital, I don't know what went on between her and Buffy to make the blonde throw her off a roof but that's what we saw so the mayor is a bit short on help." He smirked, "Tell her crew that Trick is dust, I don't care if you tell them that I killed him or not. Make up some reason you saw it happen just make sure they know that the mayor is losing supporters."

"Anything else master?" He questioned, mental writing everything down so he would remember.

He nodded, "Yes, try to get them to come to me for help. I don't want to be the one to go to them this time to help get rid of this threat."

"I'll try."

"Good boy, you can have a treat this weekend." He patted his hair affectionately, "Get going, you're going to be with them until this matter is resolved unless they figure it out sooner." Oz nodded before heading into the building.

"I saw you talking to Angelus." Buffy had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the werewolf after he had finished telling Willow and Giles what Angelus had told him to.

He looked over at her, "Really?" He blinked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She frowned, "I saw you in the parking lot with Angelus and Xander."

"How long have you been working for him?" She spat, putting her hands on the table.

"Buffy, there's blood on your hands." He said, changing the subject, hoping to draw the focus off himself and put it on her.

Giles and Willow were speechless at her accusation and then the blood on her hands, "Faith attacked me and I defended myself."

"Oz, were you really talking with Angelus?" Willow asked softly.

He looked over at her calmly, knowing it was bound to happen eventually, "Yes. He stopped me while I was outside, told me to give you a message. He said he wouldn't kill me if I did as he asked." He looked at Giles then Buffy, "I told you what he wanted me to say but there was one other thing. He wants you to go to him for help. I don't think he's really working for the mayor, I think he's playing him."

"If he thinks I'm going to him for help he's in for a world of disappointment." She paused, "Why didn't he come tell us this himself?"

"Would you if you were him?" Oz mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I guess not." Buffy took a seat, "Faith is in the hospital. Someone called an ambulance; I stayed nearby to make sure they got her. She's alive."

"That's good to hear." Giles finally spoke, "Now we just have to figure out what it is that we need to do to stop the Ascension or once he ascends, how to kill him, which means we need to figure out what kind of demon he's going to become."

Angelus and Xander stood in front of the mayor's desk, "It's true, we saw it ourselves. Buffy threw Faith off a roof, the paramedics came when we called but I can't say for sure if she's alive or dead." Angelus spoke, he had told Xander not to say a word before they had arrived.

The two vampires watched him pick up a phone and quickly dial the hospital, worry etched on his features. Neither paid much attention to the conversation he was having except to learn that Faith was alive but in a coma she might never wake up from. When he hung up the phone he buried his face in his hands.

"Who did this to my Faith?" He questioned, looking up at the pair.

"Buffy."

"I need to go see her." He got to his feet, "I need to check on her myself."

Angelus and Xander watched as he hurriedly left his office, oblivious to the fact they were still there, "I think it's time for a little snooping." Angelus smirked once he was long gone, "Don't disturb anything and make sure you put whatever you pick up back exactly as it was."

"I know, I know." He quickly looked through the drawers, trying to find something that would tell him what kind of demon he was looking to become, "You think we can get to other parts of the building? Maybe he has some books somewhere, I mean, he has to have some kind of instruction manual."

Angelus nodded, "Well, it's not here, come on, let's explore a little bit." He moved quickly and quietly out the door, making sure Xander was in tow.

Together they made their way silently through the halls, checking each room they came across, always on the look out for someone or something that could hinder their progress. To Xander it felt like forever before they found something, a book that detailed each step of the process and what he was going to become in the end.

"Ick, you know, full demons are disgusting." Xander was looking at a picture of the demon Olvikan, "Looks like a huge snake."

"That must be the one he's trying to become. Tear out a couple pages and let's get going."

He quickly tore out the pages regarding the demon before they ran off, walking calmly out of the building as if there was nothing wrong, "So what are we going to do with this? Drop it into the slayer's lap?"

"Probably." He paused, "After we get the information we need from it regarding how to dispose of him." He wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders as they made their way home.

**Next Chapter: A rallying cry.**


	24. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I make nothing from this.**

**Here's the last chapter. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this and please tell me what you think. It's been a lot of fun writing this but it has come to a close.**

Angelus smiled to himself when he saw the blonde on his doorstep. Once she had received the information about Olvikan she came to her senses and realized she needed help. He looked uninterested at seeing her there, examining his fingernails instead, "Something I can help you with?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want your help." He words were nearly inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, you what?"

She took a deep breath, "I want your help." She repeated, a little louder this time.

"Speak up girl, my time is precious."

Her eyes narrowed as she took another breath, "I want your help!" She shouted, causing him to laugh.

"My help with what?" As he spoke he leaned back against the doorframe.

"You know what. In order to be this thing we're going to have to work together."

He smirked, "I know. As much as I hate to agree, I know we have to do this together." He paused, "After this we're leaving. I wanted to leave sooner but that pesky mayor got in the way. It's high time for us to move."

"Good." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you tell me what you've found out so far and what exactly you think you need me to do?"

She looked past him, like she wanted to be anywhere but standing outside or in his company for that matter, "How about we meet later tonight, some neutral place where we can come up with a plan?"

He couldn't help himself and burst into laughter, "Alright slayer. Although I think it best we meet somewhere out of the way or where we won't be seen by prying eyes. I have a reputation to uphold, not only that but it wouldn't be good for my position if I were caught with you."

"And what position is that? The mayor's lap dog?"

He hissed, his hands clenching into fists at his side, "Watch your tongue or I might remove it." He growled lowly, tempted to wrap his hand around her throat.

"Whatever, look, we have to work together to get through this. We're trying to find out when he's going to do it; we can meet to talk about this tomorrow night?"

"Alright, tomorrow night, the motel just outside of town at 9:30, come alone, I'm not going to have a discussion with any of your little puppy dogs listening around."

She nodded before turning on her heels and striding away. He shook his head, going back inside and closing the door, "So she came to ask for help?" Spike spoke up from behind him, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yes. She finally broke down and asked the big, bad vampire for help."

He laughed, "So what now? We going to play her little game?"

Angelus stretched and smirked, "We're going to get rid of him then we're taking a little trip, it's high time we moved, and to my understanding the demons in LA are getting a little high and mighty, needs to be taken down a notch."

"Should be fun, what about here?"

He shrugged, "Just leave it as it is. The slayer can take care of it, well, not to my liking but certainly better then almost anyone else."

Suddenly Xander launched himself into Angelus' arms, tackling him happily, "Sire. When do we get started?"

"Tomorrow night the fun begins."

They had discovered that the Ascension was to occur the day of their graduation, at their graduation as a matter of fact. Willow had been put in charge of organizing the students, preparing them for the battle. Angelus toyed with the mayor, assuring him of his loyalty, while planning with Buffy about how exactly they were going to destroy the demon. Xander and Spike busied themselves with giving the mortals tips on how to avoid the vampires that would be attack them come the appointed time. Of course they also teased the humans behind their backs, discussing which one would taste the best. Angelus and Buffy had decided on the best course of action. There would be an eclipse, according to the mayor, and at that time the vampires would be able to come out and play, of course those vampires were the mayor's lackeys, Angelus wasn't about to reveal himself to them, didn't want to run the risk of discovery. So instead Angelus would lead the mayor's forces then turn on them when the time was right. It was up to Buffy to take care of the demon while they bought her some time. The eclipse should last long enough for them to take care of the vampires and get away before becoming dust.

Xander wrapped his arms around Angelus' shoulders from behind, leaning his head on his shoulder, "Sire." Angelus ran his fingers over his hands, "Think we're going to win?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we childe? Of course I do feel like I'm playing a hero, which disgusts me." He growled softly as Xander's fingers began to trace patterns over his chest, "It's all worth it in the end and we'll soon be able to terrorize Los Angelus, the city of angels." He burst into laughter, "How ironic."

Xander smiled, nuzzling his shoulder, kissing his throat softly, "So we're staking our own kind again, of course they'll be attacking us first."

With a quick movement Angelus pulled Xander into his lap, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He moaned softly into it, rewrapping his arms around his neck. He arched against him, lapping at his tongue, pressing tight against his body. Angelus' fingers raked down his back, growling into the kiss as he rolled their tongues together. Xander's fingers wound themselves through his hair, panting and moaning into his mouth as he pressed tight against him.

"We don't have time." Xander panted out, arching into his mouth as he laid sucking kisses over his throat.

"We'll make the time." He growled, tugging lose the button on his pants.

Xander's fingers quickly worked to free his sire's length while his pants were removed. Neither bothered to fully disrobe, the lack of time before they needed to get going put a damper on their desires. In a flash, the younger vampire found himself impaled on his length, wringing a moan from his lips. His muscles clenched and pulled along him, working him up further. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the room as they rutted at a near animalistic pace. Cries and moans of pleasure sounded around them as they moved, sire and childe locked in their dance of desire and need. Angelus growled lowly in pleasure, snapping up hard into Xander's tight embrace, wringing a keen of need in response.

"Almost childe, so close." He panted into his ear, his nails dragging down his sides, biting and tugging his ear.

Xander cried out in response, tightening around him further, pulling along him tightly. With a growl of possession and pleasure Angelus came, filling him up and sending him over the edge all at once, "I think we need to change." He groaned softly, resting his head on a shoulder.

"I think so too." He stroked his sweat slicked hair, purring lowly in his ear, "Let's get cleaned up and head out."

Xander whined in response, "Feels good though." He pouted, slowly pulling off with a soft moan of loss.

"Clean me up childe." He ordered, leaning back in his chair as he unbuttoned his soiled shirt. A low purr escaped his lips as he lowered down to lap clean his length with long swipes of his tongue. Angelus groaned, petting through his hair as he finished, "Good boy, go get us a pair of shirts, our jeans are still clean." He relaxed, shucking his shirt as he waited for him to return.

Xander returned, carrying two black silk shirts. Angelus smiled, taking one and slipping it on, leaving it un-tucked as he zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt. Once they were ready the two of them set out after covering themselves completely in thick blankets and jackets to shield themselves from the sun. They moved quickly, making their way to the school and out of the light as quickly as they could.

"I knew we should have left before morning." Xander grumbled as they found a place to safe place until the eclipse.

"Hush childe, it's almost time." He looked outside, watching the beginnings of the mayor's speech.

The moment the sky began to darken the two vampires made their way outside, taking their places behind the minions that were there supporting the mayor. Spike had come earlier and met up with them, Drusilla had refused to come; she said she had no desire to join in the game. They watched intently, waiting for the moment when the mayor would begin to change. The sky was dark, the sun blotted out, and the students were ready. When the minions advanced the three vampires behind them made their move, staking many before they even realized what was happening. Humans and vampire alike fell as the mayor changed.

"Holy shit!" Xander looked up at the huge snake before staking another vampire.

"Childe! Pay attention, that's for the slayer to play with!" Angelus growled, slamming one of them down into his raised knee.

A grunt escaped his lips as one of them tried to bite him, obviously mistaking him for a human. He growled lowly, slamming his elbow back into his face before tackling him to the ground. An angry hiss escaped through clenched teeth as he broke his neck, "Hands off."

An explosion shook the ground as Giles hit the button that would blow both the school and the demon to kingdom come. The few remaining vampires scattered, leaving Angelus, Spike, and Xander to head home and then away. As they moved into the smoke Buffy caught sight of them, watched them go with thanks in her heart for their help even if it was hard to thank your mortal enemy.


End file.
